Tournament of Tribulations
by AislingIsobel
Summary: Sirius was a free man, finally. He and Dahlia were living together in coupled bliss, with Harry visiting throughout the summer. Things were looking up until the World Cup when the Dark Mark was seen. Then the Tri-Wizard Tournament to take place at Hogwarts invited the devils into the school, little did anyone know just how close the demons were. 3rd in the series with Dahlia.
1. Acclimation

_**Author's note -**_ Hello all and welcome back to my rendition of the wizarding world! I hope you've been well. This is the third in my series that follows Dahlia Dumbledore, adoptive niece of Albus Dumbledore and daughter of Aberforth Dumbledore. The first is Gilderoy Lockhart and the Forgotten Flower and the second is Prisoner of Circumstance. I do recommend reading, at least Prisoner of Circumstance, as this is it's direct sequel. The Lockhart story can be read on it's on but does contain all the same characters.

 _ **Shout outs:**_

 **FluffcakesAndLemonade -** You are a straight up god send! Thank you for everything! Love you! She also has a fiction, which we've collaborated on together, called Just Another Muggle which is fantastic! You should read it.

 **HyoSonn -** My beautiful cousin, thank you for just being you. I don't think I would have made it this far without you or Miss Fluffcakes. I owe you both so, so much.

 **Legal things - I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series or it's characters within, I only lay claim to Dahlia as she is my creation. Everything else is the brainchild of the queen JK Rowling.**

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

The summer had been incredible to say the least. Dahlia was in the process of moving into Sirius' home, 12 Grimmauld Place that once belonged to his parents. It was dirty and dusty, even with the cranky house elf Kreacher cleaning all day. Dahlia helped along with Sirius and Harry when he stayed there. Aberforth and Albus had given their blessing for the teaching assistant to live with the ex-convict. Neither of them had seen her so happy, with the exception of when she graduated. It could be said of Black as well, there was always a gregarious smile on his face which had been filled out along with his lithe body being in the Ravenclaw's presence. He put on a healthier weight and his eyes held the radiant light they once had. His vitality had returned and with it his charming and expressive personality.

Sirius and Dahlia enjoyed their time alone together, getting to know one another again, learning everything again. She still only took two sugars in her tea, no milk, she liked to dance and sing while doing housework. Sirius could have watched and listen to her for hours, until the end of time really, the way she moved was more than just her Veela heritage, it was mesmerizing, almost as if she was living through the song. The smile that was carved onto her beautiful face while fully involved in music rivaled the one she wore just for him. Dahlia on the other hand just loved to watch him do mundane things, read the Prophet, fix a meal, as it turned out he was a wonderful cook, or just relax.

That last part, him relaxing was just the most amazing thing. He hadn't been able to relax in so long that it was a physical reaction. When he snuggled up with her, his whole body sunk into hers or the piece of furniture they happened to be occupying. The way his face eased, the worry lines and wrinkles that were only somewhat visible disappeared entirely when the witch was in his arms and the weight of Azkaban melting away every day he was a free man. While his worry free and love struck face was by far the witch's favorite thing to see, she also adored the way he dressed. It was so formal but the air about him made it informal. The gold pocket watch he wore in his vest, the jacket that was expertly tailored to him along with his perfectly pressed trousers just added to the charm that was Sirius Black. His now tame dark chocolate curls he wore to his shoulders were absolutely swoon worthy. To say they were happy was an understatement.

Dahlia had taken a sabbatical from the Ministry once Black was cleared, the time off helped acclimate him to what he missed and her to acclimate to him. The bond they shared while deep could only help them survive so far; they needed to be in one another's presence, spend quality time together, and recover from that spring's debacle. The reality was that Peter was on the loose and had more than likely reunited with Voldemort, a harrowing thought to be sure. Sirius still assured Dahlia that he would never let any harm come to her. The very picture of an over-protective boyfriend, but for a very good reason and for that reason Dahlia never protested.

The lilac haired witch did accept her uncle's offer to once again assist DADA again with another member of the original Order of the Phoenix, which was in the very beginnings of forming again, Alastor Moody. Sirius had offered Albus his home as headquarters when the Order was fully formed and functional again, which the Headmaster agreed to, but it was kept secret for the time being. Dahlia was once again excited at the prospect of teaching with an incredibly talented, seasoned, and somewhat frightening Auror. She remembered his stories weren't as comforting as those from Sirius and Remus, but entertaining to say the least. It was the week she was offered the teaching assist position again that she found herself in the Ministry of Magic once again in Arthur Weasley's office as Albus was finishing his business with Fudge and Barty Crouch of all people.

"You're going to the World Cup?" she asked in awe. She had wanted to go so badly, but the circumstances being as they were couldn't get tickets in time.

"Yes, Amos Diggory was kind enough to extend the invitation," Arthur said intently scrutinizing a ball point pen. He turned to Dahlia, his eyes magnified looking somewhat insect like under the magnifying headgear, "Do you have any idea how this works?"

She took the pen trying to conceal her amusement, "I think it works like a quill but without the ink pot because, from what I understand," she examined the round clear plastic tube, "the ink is on the inside."

"Fascinating," Weasley said taking back the writing implement. "How's domestic bliss?"

She giggled, "Blissful."

"I'm happy for you Dahlia," he said thoughtfully, "so is Molly, please feel free to visit any time you and Sirius would like."

She smiled widely, "Thank you Arthur," she hugged him.

The moment was interrupted by Albus, Moody, and Fudge entering the tiny office. "Dahlia," her uncle addressed her, "Cornelius would like to speak with you for a moment if we can borrow you from Mr. Weasley."

"Of course Albus," she nodded leaving Arthur to his work following the trio of wizards out the door. "Minister," she asked sweetly.

"Dahlia I was wondering if you and Sirius would be my guests for the World Cup," he paused looking hopefully at her.

Dahlia beamed, "Of course," her words tumbled out, "Thank you Minister!"

"No need to thank me my dear, please consider it as a personal apology." He turned to Dumbledore, "Albus, Alastor," he said politely before departing.

The lilac haired witch looked at her uncle, "That was your doing," she stated.

Albus nodded pulling her into an embrace, "Yes, it took some convincing," he laughed pushing her out to look at her. "Now I have discussed this with Alastor already but this year Hogwarts will be hosting and participating in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It is my hopes that you will help those chosen and participate in the activities planned around the Tournament as well."

She lit up like Christmas, "Of course! This means a Yule Ball," Albus nodded, "Wonderful! Now I have an excuse to buy that dress I've been eyeing. What other schools are participating?"

"Drumstrang and Beauxbatons," he told her, "Madame Maxine is most curious to meet you."

Dahlia nodded, "I'm curious to meet her as well, my almost headmistress." She paused for a moment, "Drumstrang," she said thoughtfully, "Igor Karkaroff is their headmaster correct? He's a former Death Eater?" Albus nodded as she spoke, "is that wise Albus?" an involuntary chill swept down her spine. Learning that Dolohov was her father at the beginning of summer, it unnerved her to have another Death Eater close by.

"Don't fret lass," Moody piped up, his gruff Scottish brogue broke her tension, "I'll never let him out of my sight. Magical or otherwise," he pointed to his false but charmed eyeball that could see in every which direction giving her a wink. "Gave my promise to Albus and I'll make the same one to Sirius, no harm will come to you with me around, goes for Potter too."

"Never doubted you for a moment," she hugged the wizard. "I should get home and tell Sirius the news," she laughed slightly, "not sure if he'll be as excited as I am. The Irish have a bang up team this year but Krum," she continued to spout off Quidditch stats of both the Bulgarian and Irish teams until they reached the entrance of the Ministry. "I should be getting back," she hugged her uncle, "I'll see you at the start of term."

"Give Sirius my regards," Albus said looking at his niece, "I love you Dahlia."

"I love you Uncle," she hugged him tighter. "It was good to see you Alastor. I look forward to teaching with you." Moody nodded in return before she apparated home. "Sirius," she called from the sitting room.

"Dahlia," the familiar voice of Harry Potter met her ears.

"Harry," she ran to hug him. The two had gotten so much closer during the summer. "You look like you've been starved," she never liked his muggle guardians; the stories she heard were unfathomable. To think that woman was the sister of Lily Potter. Before she could throw any condemnation towards the Dursleys an incredible appetizing smell wafted in from the kitchen, "But I smell that the problem will be fixed straight away."

"Who knew Sirius could cook?" he asked amused.

"My only guess is that Kreacher knew," she laughed.

"James knew," he piped up from the kitchen, his black pin striped button down under his brown velvet vest had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows revealing the newly strong muscles and the numerous tattoos that covered his skin. He put the frying pan down to embrace the lovely witch, "Welcome home little love," he kissed her lips lightly.

She smiled into his mouth, "It would be inappropriate to let dinner burn, yeah," she whispered.

Sirius chuckled, "Very, but we'll revisit those inappropriate notions of yours later," he winked at her before returning to the stove.

"Alastor sends his regards as well as Albus," she turned to Harry, "that extends to you as well Harry. How are things in the land of muggles?"

"Boring really," he answered watching Sirius.

"Hmmm, figured," she told him leaning back in the dining chair, "I spent the better part of the afternoon explaining a pen to Arthur Weasley," she smiled, "His enthrallment with muggle things is almost refreshing." That drew a chuckle from Potter and Black. "Oh! Sirius, Fudge invited us to the World Cup, if you'd like to go."

Sirius nodded, "That's fantastic news!"

"Indeed," she beamed turning to Harry, "I'm sure that invitation extends to you too Harry."

"Oh," he paused, "Ron invited me weeks ago to go with his family, but…"

"Go with Ron," she said, "I'm sure you'll have a much better time with them than in the stodgy old Ministry box. So that means you'll be heading to the Burrow next week?"

"Yeah, right before the game," he told her.

"We can definitely meet up during the game." She looked at the two wizards thoughtfully, "I've had a brilliant idea."

Sirius chuckled slightly, "Do you have non brilliant ideas?"

"Hardly ever," she retorted with a giggle, "You two should spend the day together tomorrow, without me."

Sirius turned a smile carved onto his handsome features, "That is a brilliant idea, what do you say Harry?"

"Fantastic!" he beamed.

"Good that's settled," Dahlia smiled, "now can we please eat, I can't take just smelling it anymore."

* * *

 _Thank you all for getting through the first chapter, there will be more next week, I'm currently writing chapter 4, so it's coming along. However I could not do this without the feedback and support of my readers. I would love to hear what you think of the first chapter, drop me a line!_


	2. Home Sweet Home

_**Author's note - OMG! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**_

 _ **Shout outs -** _

**FluffcakesAndLemonade** \- Thank you for all your help, hand holding, and love, I couldn't do this without you. Love you sister!

 **HyoSonn** \- Thank you for just being you, you're amazing and I love you cousin!

 **ImsebastianstanButter** \- Thank you!

 **ForeverTeamEdward13** \- So happy you like the first chapter, I'm hoping to make all of you fall head over heals for Sirius.

 **lijahsgirl** \- :-)

 **xxxMadameMysteryxxx -** Thank you so much! I hope you continue to like it!

 **paulaa90 -** I love that pet name, sometimes I think I use it too much but I digress. The next couple chapters are nothing but domestic bliss so it lasts for a while longer.

 **Anon #1 -** Thank you! I hope that you like how I'm plotting this out.

 **Anon #2 -** Thank you I hope that you continue to love it.

 **Karoe123, MrsFH, Travestea, amazinglyme24, coliebolie, lunak10, something526, xxxMadameMysteryxxx -** Thank you for following!

 **EllieMasen, Fanfiction Addict Princess, benjamindh, flaymecloser -** Thank you for adding to your favorites!

 **ForeverTeamEdward13, alexis/wayman3, hrlqnn, lijahsgirl, paulaa90 -** Thank you for following and adding to your favorites!

 **Please be aware there is mature content below, make good judgment when reading.**

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

Harry and Sirius laughed as Black served up an amazing cottage pie that tasted even better than it smelled. Once all three had eaten their fill, Harry went to get settled in his room, leaving his godfather and Dumbledore's niece alone.

"How was the Ministry," he asked quietly running his fingers over her exposed skin and through her soft hair.

She sighed as goosebumps rose on her arms, "Albus told me that Hogwarts is hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Drumstrang and Beauxbatons are the other schools participating."

"Drumstrang," he questioned, his posture went a bit rigid, "Igor Karkaroff?"

"Yes," she told him, "he's the headmaster of Drumstrang."

Sirius became thoughtful for a few moments, "I want you to avoid him as much as possible I don't trust him."

"Yes Sirius," she told him, "Alastor said he'd be keeping an eye on him, both magical and not."

"I wouldn't expect any less, but for your sake the less time you spend around him the better," Sirius' posture became stiffer, "He put half the wizards and witches in Azkaban, only devoted when it suits him. He put Dolohov there; if he knows that Antonin is your father and he will no doubt try to use that to his advantage."

Dahlia nodded, her face wore an apprehensive look, "Understood," she told him, and a shiver passed over her.

Sirius pulled her closer relaxing into the sofa, "I'm sorry Dahlia," he whispered, "I don't mean to frighten you. I never want anything to happen to you."

The lilac haired witch nodded again, "You could stay closer to the castle, that way I could be in reach."

Black smiled, "Whatever do you mean little love?"

"Aberforth's more run down bar is in Hogsmeade, you could stay there and be close at hand," she asked hopefully, her voice rising in pitch at the end.

He chuckled underneath her, "I see, and I assume you wish me to escort you to the Yule Ball as well?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" she turned hugging him tightly.

Holding her close to him for a moment kissing her face, "I didn't think I needed to, come," he helped her up and pulled her to their room, "I have something for you."

He opened the wardrobe closet and hanging inside was the beautiful midnight blue dress she had been talking about earlier. Dahlia left Sirius' side to examine the garment. It was a strapless ball gown, full skirt that fell to the floor with jewels lining the subtle pockets that made up a starry sky with a crescent moon. The bodice had a corseted waist and it was made of extremely fine satin. Dahlia's mouth dropped, he remembered. There was a glint from the bottom of the wardrobe; the lilac haired witch knelt to find a gorgeous pair of silver heels to match the detailing on the dress. She turned to the wizard, his charming half smile glued to his mouth as he took in the wonderment on her face.

She stammered trying desperately and failing to find words just awestruck at the gift. Sirius closed the gap between them, "There is no doubt in my mind that you dressed in anything will be the most gorgeous creature at the Ball, but in this dress every person in that hall will be envious of the vision I have on my arm," he whispered. "Consider it a belated birthday gift."

"Sirius," she breathed out covering his face in sweet butterfly kisses, "you didn't have to do this."

"Yes I did," he told her somewhat firmly, "what good is money if you don't use it to make the ones you love happy. Seeing your face light up like that is all the reward I'll ever need. I love you Dahlia."

"I love you Sirius," she kissed him again.

Black picked up the slight witch and she responded by wrapping her legs around his hips. Sirius nipped her neck and collarbone before throwing her to the plush bed in the middle of the room. His hands roamed freely and greedily over her body before he withdrew to lock the door. He returned pulling her to him before ripping her clothes from her body almost savagely. Her breathing became heavy as he touched her only composing herself for a moment to in turn throw his clothes from his body.

Dahlia reveled in his naked form, from the first time she saw it. He still took her breath away being exposed in front of her. His lean, lithe proportions and cut figure, truly a sight to behold. There were still fresh scratch marks on his back, the red fading away to a pale pink; he brought out the animal in her. Black pulled her to the headboard where he sat upright as her head found his lap. She took his stiff length in her delicate hands, feeling how hard he had gotten just under her soft touch. Taking his manhood between her lips Sirius shuddered rattling out a ragged and excited breath. Dahlia went from tip to base a few times before Black pulled her into his lap fully planting himself inside her. He covered her mouth the cry was barely muffled under his hand. He ground her hips in time with his thrusts ruthlessly, both exploding in wicked delight of each other. Sirius growled as he came biting her shoulder as he did, holding her flush with his chest.

Their lovemaking varied during the day from sweet and tender sessions lasting hours to quick, wild, and animalistic. The need they had for one another was insatiable and fulfilled it any time they could. The way he made her feel became a biting addiction that could never be cured and the same could be said for Sirius. He was always touching her in some way, her hair, hand, arm, holding onto her waist, anything to keep touching her.

Dahlia laid her head on his heaving chest while Black played with her long tresses. She eyed the curious ink marking his skin, "You still haven't told me what they mean."

Sirius laughed slightly, "Every time I try to explain we end up non-verbal little love."

"That's not all my fault Mr. Black," she fired back making him bark out a laugh.

"You have me there," he held her closer.

"I have had you a lot of places," she said seductively under hooded eyes gripping his chest.

He kissed her deeply, "You are perfect," he whispered into her lips. "We can have a talk about my wards and runes when you get them."

"You want me to get them too?"

Sirius nodded, "I do, and I want you protected, even when I'm not around." He paused, "However we can discuss that at a later date. What I want to know is what you'll be doing without Harry or myself to entertain you tomorrow."

"I invited Remus over, it's been too long since we've had tea," she told him holding back a yawn and snuggling up to him.

"Good," he said softly while he continued running his fingers through her hair. She fell asleep shortly after that, "Sleep my little love," he kissed her head before moving to lay down for sleep himself, maneuvering carefully so he didn't disturb her.

It was when she fell asleep that he loved her the most. She was peaceful, her constantly running thoughts shut down and he saw her relax. Her body let go of all that she held and tried to keep from him. The worries about Voldemort, the school, her students, Harry, him, her family, the list just went on and on. Sirius wanted nothing more than to keep her from ever having to worry about them again, but this was not a realistic want and he knew that, it didn't mean he wouldn't try. This summer, the short three months they had together had made him incredibly happy. Just the warmth and laughter and love she gave him so generously, it was this kind act that made him a truly free man. He loved her more for it, if that was possible.

* * *

 _Thank you all so, so much! I've had some bad days recently and if it hadn't been for all of you, I would feel lost. Sorry don't mean to get all whatever but you have no idea how much I appreciate all of you and your comments and following or adding to your faves. I means so much to me and I thank all of you from the bottom of my heart. Please continue to let me know how I'm doing and give me suggestions if you have any, I have been known to garner inspiration from my reviews and change where I'm going because I like that direction better. Love you guys, enjoy!_


	3. Old Friends

**Author's note -** Hello my darlings! Thank you for all the love recently, it is much appreciated and needed let me tell you. So this is a big chapter, I wanted it to be two but it flows better as one.

 **Shout outs -**

 **ForeverTeamEdward13 -** My plan is working! Success! Thank you!

 **xxxMadameMysteryxxx -** Aww, thank you!

 **ImsebastianstanButter -** Sorry the turn of phrase was confusing, I meant that he was laughing while serving dinner, I'll be more cognizant of it in later chapters. But glad you liked the fluff :-)

 **paulaa90 -** I will try to get there as fast as I can, but there's still a lot of story in between there and chapter 3.

 **FluffcakesAndLemonade -** Thank you for all the love and support, couldn't do this without you.

 **HyoSonn -** Thank you my wonderful cousin for checking in on me and fangriling over everything I do. Love you!

 **Edward Cullen's Girl, emmsluvsuall98 -** Thank you for following!

 **Allons-y New York, LycanBeks -** Thank for adding this to your favorites!

 **LadySlytherin313, trinity16 -** Thank you for following and adding to your favorites!

 _ **Legal things - I do not own any part of Harry Potter or anything from Disney, this had been your legal things.**_

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review! Thank you!_

* * *

Dahlia woke up alone, it was normal as Sirius was always an early riser and he let the witch sleep. Dumbledore's niece lay in bed for a few moments not wanting to leave the comfort of the blankets but she forced herself up and threw on pair of leggings and one of Sirius' shirts. The witch held the collar of the shirt to her nose, his woody cologne still staining the fabric, that smell was just euphoric. She kept the lapel close to her face making her way downstairs when a scratchy voice met her ears.

"Blood traitors," the voice of Sirius' house elf mumbled glaring at her as he polished a painting that was covered by a thick, black velvet cloth. It contained the matriarch of the Black family, long since passed.

"There's only one of me," she said slightly annoyed. He looked up at her then behind her before mumbling something else and moving onto the next room.

"He's unpleasant," Harry said behind her.

Dahlia turned laughing slightly, "That is an understatement Mr. Potter. Sleep well?"

"Fantastic," he smiled, "Where's Sirius?"

"Probably outside," she told him as the continued to the landing, "he spends a lot of time outside since we got home. Have any idea what you'll be doing today?"

"No not yet," he told her heading to the front door when it opened.

"I found something that might interest you Dahlia," Sirius said with a generous smile and Remus walked in behind him.

Dahlia grinned running to hug the former professor, "It's been too long my friend."

Lupin returned the embrace, "I quite agree but you needed time," he let her go; "I see she's taking after you in appearance Sirius."

Sirius chuckled, "My favorite shirt too Dahlia," he kissed her forehead, "looks better on you little love," he winked before turning to Harry, "What shall we do today," he ushered him into another room to get ready.

"What do I owe the pleasure of your company today," he asked her walking into the long kitchen of Grimmauld Place.

"Well," Dahlia started getting the kettle, cups, saucers, tea, and sugar, "We've been spending a lot of time with Harry but they haven't gotten to spend any time alone without me. I thought it would be good for them to not have a third wheel while they try to bond and get to know one another." She set down the cups on the saucers and sugar before turning to the stove putting the water on to boil.

"That was kind of you," Remus said taking a seat across from her.

Dahlia arched an eyebrow, "How so?"

Lupin smiled, "I only mean you could use bonding time with him too."

Dumbledore's niece smiled, "I get my time when Harry's not here, no need to be selfish with him." The kettle let out a high pitched whistle, Dahlia grabbed it off the stove pouring the water over the loose leaf mint tea. The smell of cool peppermint filled up the room.

"Not that I mind but mint?"

"Aberforth sent it, it's surprisingly delicious and calming," she said adding her two sugar cubes feeling the warmth of the cup between her hands somewhat covered by the cuffs of Sirius' shirt.

Remus crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Assisting again this year?"

"Yes, Alastor Moody has been put in charge of DADA, I don't think I'll ever get a calm school year," she laughed and Remus joined in. "I took a sabbatical from interning at the Ministry, as I'm sure you know," Lupin nodded as the conversation lulled for a moment.

Remus looked at Dahlia closely, she was happy but something was off, just slightly, "What is it Dahlia?"

The lilac haired witch looked up at the werewolf, "Albus told me who my father was at the beginning of summer."

"Ah," her posture made sense, "was it Voldemort?"

She shook her head staring at her tea, "No, from what Albus said my father is Antonin Dolohov, a Death Eater in Azkaban."

"What's bothering you?"

She sighed, "It's not that I don't trust what Albus told me," Her words sped up as she continued, "but, while the time line fits, I've done a ton of research recently, and it doesn't make sense. Dolohov is indeed a powerful wizard but there's something off. The way I can conjure things without a wand or words, it doesn't fit with Dolohov. Even Sirius is questioning it, mostly because I do."

Lupin took in her words, it seems she was convinced that Voldemort was her father, their abilities do line up. He looked at her with concern in his green eyes, "I'm sure you're just recovering from what happened this summer," he said trying to assuage her fears. No one wanted the truth to be that she was Voldemort's daughter. Dolohov wasn't any better, he was truly a sadistic mind, clever and cruel and powerful.

Dahlia looked up at her friend and she let out a rueful laugh, "That's enough doom and gloom, this is not how I wanted this day to go, sitting around like a couple old buns drinking tea and talking about how miserable they are." Lupin chuckled heartily at her words and Dahlia joined him. The lilac haired witch eyed the former professor for a moment, "I've heard tale of someone named Nymphadora Tonks in your life," she arched an eyebrow, "as in romantic interest…" her voice went up to a playful singsong taking a sip of tea.

Remus shook his head and sighed slightly, "You've heard somewhat correctly."

Dahlia leaned forward, "Do tell."

"Wouldn't you rather have some other gossip," he said hoping she'd drop her interrogation.

She gave an annoyed look, "Remus, have you seen an edition of the Prophet since Sirius' name was cleared? It's nothing but 'Dahlia and Sirius' 'The Headmaster's niece and the ex-convict' 'the Veela and the Animagus'…" she paused to join in Lupin in laughter, "I _AM_ the gossip Remus, I need something else to keep my mind off that, not to mention that Rita Skeeter keeps calling, she's a sneaky one."

Lupin laughed again, "I will agree with you there." He looked at her eyes, now wide with curiosity; there was no getting out of it now. He gave a playful sigh, "Fine," he relented and saw her elation, "Ask away."

"We'll start with the basics, where, when, how."

"I met her this summer in the Ministry…" he started but cut her off.

"I take one tiny sabbatical and interesting things happen," she grumbled shaking her head.

Lupin chuckled, "Can I continue Miss Dumbledore?"

"Sorry," she relented, "please."

"As I was saying I met her in the Ministry while I was resigning from Hogwarts. Alastor pulled me aside to talk about you and introduced me to his assistant. She introduced herself as Tonks, for some reason she loathes being called Nymphadora," as he spoke Dahlia leaned in closer for all the details.

His irises got wider when he mentioned her name, he was falling for her. Good. Remus deserved someone special; too long he had sequestered himself from everyone, guarding his heart to due his lycanthropy. The former professor was such a good man, sweet, caring, affectionate, handsome, and humble. She would judge Tonks when she met the Auror in training, but if Moody trusted her there was no doubt she was honorable. Dahlia propped up her chin on her hands listening to him talk about the witch.

"She's a Metamorphmagus."

The lilac haired witch's eyes got wide with wonder, "Really? That's incredible!"

Remus nodded taking a generous sip of tea, "I agree her hair is a darker purple than yours." He sat back in his seat, "I think you'd like her."

"I appreciate that you think that, but no matter how dependable or true someone is, no one will ever be good enough for you my dear Professor Lupin."

Remus chuckled again, "The same could be said of your suitors. You're too good for him you know."

"Of course she is," Sirius said from the doorway smiling at them his voice made Dahlia jump slightly, "which is why I will always go out of my way to prove that I am worthy of her time."

"Sirius," Dahlia whispered flushing a deep scarlet.

His smile got wider, "Just came to say we're off, behave you two," he kissed her temple and giving her a wink before he escorted Harry out the door.

Dumbledore's niece giggled slightly watching Sirius walk away, "So is she pretty?"

"She's beautiful," Remus mooned.

Dahlia smiled, "How old is this beautiful, Metamorphmagus?"

Remus thought for a moment, "I think she's a year or two older than you, might be the same age."

"Remus John Lupin," she playfully scolded, "I need to meet this witch now or as soon as possible. By the way you're staying for dinner, no argument." She looked at him closer, "You could use a good meal from the looks of you."

Remus' suit was hanging on him; it was wearing him rather than Lupin wearing it. His face looked thinner than the last time she saw him. He wished he'd stay with her and Sirius, he was always welcome, but he felt like a burden, something that couldn't be further from the truth. Sirius never would have turned his friend away.

Remus chuckled, "You'll meet Tonks soon I promise and how can I say no to such a persuasive invitation."

Dahlia giggled, clearing the teacups away, "Good, this way we can embarrass Harry and possibly myself with talk of the 'good ole days'." She put away the kettle getting out a couple of cake pans and mixing bowls, "Remus, I need your tall assistance," she said while flailing about trying to reach a few ingredients on a high shelf.

Lupin laughed slightly, "What do you do when I'm not around?"

She looked at him, "When I forget my wand is handy, I climb," she laughed again.

The former professor looked at the flour and sugar, "What are you making?"

"Well," she took the dry goods form him, "Harry's never had a real birthday party, unless you count the time Hagrid took him a cake, and since he's joining the Weasleys for the World Cup I thought it would be nice to have a small party with just us plus you."

"I see," Lupin said, "Anything I can do other than being tall?"

They both chuckled, "I think I'm ok for now but if I need a ladder I'll let you know," she organized the ingredients in front of her, looking at them like hieroglyphics with hands on her hips trying to figure it out.

Remus studied her for a moment before breaking the silence, "I didn't know you could bake."

"Huh?" Dahlia asked before breaking her eye contact with the flour, "I don't," she laughed, "I think I'm going to have to Sleeping Beauty this as I do not have the gift of cake," she scoffed.

"I don't follow," Remus said confused.

"The Disney movie, Sleeping Beauty, has a scene where the three good fairies send Briar Rose out while they plan her birthday party. One of the fairies is in charge of making the cake, this without magic doesn't go well, so she gets her wand," Dahlia pulled out hers to demonstrate, "and makes this three tiered cake with just a flick of a wand," she gave hers a flick and all the ingredients opened and piled into the mixing bowls and made a perfect chocolate cake batter. The lilac haired witch gave another flick and the batter made its way into the baking pans and then finally into the oven.

"Should I call you Fauna now," he laughed.

Dahlia playfully glared at her friend, "You can but I look terrible in green."

While the pair waited for the cake to bake, filling the grand house with the wonderful smell of baked goods, they talked more about Sirius and Tonks, what Remus was doing since leaving school. The conversation was interrupted by Kreacher every so often muttering absurdities glaring at the two of them. Dahlia made more tea when taking the cake out of the oven to cool. She handed the teacup to Remus before sitting down again.

"How's domestic life," he asked.

Dahlia took a sip smiling, "It's been so wonderful. I don't want to go back to school but I know if I don't that I will eventually get bored," she shook her head, "the cabin fever is already starting to get to me. I'm trying to talk Sirius into staying in Hogsmeade with Aberforth. Albus told me the Tri-Wizard Tournament will be hosted at Hogwarts this year. Sirius isn't too happy about me being so close to Igor Karkaroff, not that I blame him with the revelation of my father and all that nonsense."

"I quite agree with Sirius, Karkaroff is not a man to be underestimated."

"As always I will take precautions when going about my assistant duties. With Alastor there I don't think he'll try anything but one never knows." She paused taking a sip of tea, "You said earlier and I got too distracted by all the Tonks talk that you were talking to Moody about me, what about?"

Remus nodded putting down his cup, "He asked about what happened with Sirius and Peter, he'd rather get a first hand account rather than the blown up story in the Prophet, which you've already explained is more about your relationship than Pettigrew or Sirius' cleared name."

"And I assume you told him everything," she said getting up from the sofa.

"I did, every detail," he looked at Dahlia's face lined with trepidation, "he believes Sirius is a good man and now the whole of the wizarding world knows it," he grabbed her hand giving it a comforting squeeze, "you have nothing to worry about."

She gave a relief filled sigh, "You say that now," she looked at the kitchen, "Come gossip with me while I decorate."

Remus laughed following her to the kitchen, "Heard anything from Snape?"

Dumbledore's niece flinched at the name, "Not since the Shack, not that I expected him to," she waved her wand lazily and frosting covered the cake with rosettes and big script letters saying 'Happy birthday Harry!'

"Must be back to his normal skulking self, nothing you need to burden yourself with."

She nodded, "I know doesn't mean I don't care about him." Another sigh broke her lips, "Do you think he'll like it?"

"Anyone with eyes would," he told her.

The parlor door opened then shut loudly, "Dahlia," Sirius called.

"Well talk about perfect timing," she said hurrying out to meet Harry and Black.

They both had a few packages, must have gone to Diagon Alley to get Harry's school things, Dahlia and Remus helped unload the wizards placing the parcels on the floor for later. Most of the books were heavy and cumbersome. Dahlia lifted the DADA book assigned this year and examined it closely.

"Oh my," she said still holding the book as she turned to Harry, "be prepared for a very in depth look and practical approach to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I haven't even had a chance to go over the syllabus yet," she said handing the book to Potter, "not that I think Moody will have one. He's an interesting character to say the least. A little less showy and polished than Gilderoy and harsher than Remus, should be a good class, you'll do well."

Sirius snaked an arm around her waist pulling her into him kissing her jawline, "Is everything ready?"

"Ready and waiting," she told him under a flush of red.

"Perfect," he whispered grazing her skin with his lips again. "Harry," his voice grew in volume interrupting the conversation between Potter and Lupin, "we have something for you in the kitchen," Sirius' grin stretched across his handsome features leading the teenager into the long corridor of a kitchen.

Harry's face grew in shock as he saw the cake Dahlia made for him. Once the shock wore off he grinned from ear to ear turning around and throwing his arms around his godfather and the Headmaster's niece.

"Happy birthday Harry," she said kindly to him.

"Thank you," he said marveling at the perfection on the table. He turned to Dahlia, "This is brilliant."

Sirius moved putting an arm around the boy's shoulders, "Now sit, a birthday dinner should precede this masterpiece."

Sirius and Dahlia went to work making a collaborative dinner that would have made Mrs. Weasley envious. The two worked in synch with each other so well, it was almost as if they were communicating telepathically and like they were dancing with each other as they cooked up a fabulous meal of roast chicken, mushy peas, carrots, and potatoes. Dinner was served and eaten; both Harry and Remus quickly devoured their portions and went back for seconds. Dahlia and Sirius watched amused at their guests' appetites while savoring their plates.

Once the table was cleared, the candles on the top tier of the cake were lit and Dahlia gave a pleasing rendition of "Happy Birthday". The talk turned from Quidditch and the World Cup to Harry's fourth year.

"Have you talked to your uncle about the school year," Harry asked taking the last bite of his cake slice.

Dahlia nodded taking a sip of tea, "I did, a lot of exciting things are going to happen this year, which I've been sworn to secrecy about," she winked at Sirius.

"Are you coming on the train with the students?"

Dumbledore's niece looked at Sirius, "Well, that hasn't been decided yet, I should technically be at school already, but they are taking into consideration Sirius here," she nodded to the ex-convict, "So we'll see after the World Cup, but more than likely I'll be on the train being pushed onto the car by Mr. Sirius Black no doubt," Dahlia laughed and the rest joined in with Sirius nodding in agreement. The laughing was interrupted by a thunk into a half opened window. The four around the table jumped, "What in the bloody hell," the witch asked.

Sirius got up to investigate finding a very tired, old, and frazzled looking owl with a large package being helped into the house by both Black and Harry's owl, Hedwig. Sirius took the package to the teenager, "I see the Weasleys know you're here," he smiled handing the package to his godson.

Sirius took his seat next to Dahlia pulling her into his chest, she sighed contentedly as he looked at the company he was with. Remus was smiling and looked more youthful than he had earlier that day, Harry was practically beaming at the box full of gifts from each of the Weasleys, and his precious Dahlia in his arms. He didn't think it was possible to be this happy but he was all the same.

* * *

 _Thank you all once again. If you're wondering I'm hanging in there and still writing. I love all of your feedback and can't wait to get more. I always love hearing from everyone! Love you all!_


	4. The World Cup

**Author's note -** I am so overwhelmed at all the love! I appreciate it all so, so much! You guys are everything!

 **Shout outs -**

 **paulaa90 -** I cannot wait to write Tonks and Dahlia, I have a feeling that Remus and Sirius will be so embarrassed by the girls!

 **Blissangel91494 -** Thank you so much! I'm so happy that you're loving it and Dahlia!

 **lijahsgirl -** Thank you!

 **ForeverTeamEdward13 -** I'm so happy think so! Thank you!

 **xxxMadameMysteryxxx -** Thank you for thinking so, much appreciated!

 **FluffcakesAndLemonade -** Thank you for everything from notes to gossiping about boys! Love you girl!

 **HyoSonn -** You are fabulous and amazing, don't know what I'd do without you!

 **Sarah -** Thank you for all the love lately, much appreciated!

 **Dario -** You have no idea how much you help me, thank you!

 **Blake -** Thanks for all the low key reading!

 **patrialevet, tinlawia -** Thank you for following!

 **hash16 -** Thank you for following and adding as a favorite!

 **Blissangel91494 -** Thank you for adding as a favorite!

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

The week Harry stayed with Dahlia and Sirius flew by and he managed to safely get to the Burrow the day before the World Cup. The couple would be following the Weasleys with the addition of Harry and Hermione. It was in the rousing pre-game they all met up again.

"DAHL," Fred and George called.

Dahlia ran up to them throwing her arms around the tall twins, "Good to see you boys, taking bets I assume?"

They nodded, "Care to make a wager," they grinned from ear to ear. Those two could have sold fire to a dragon.

"I see you're being hustled little love," Sirius walked up behind her wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Are we making the wager you so carefully crafted?" he asked quietly in her ear and Dahlia nodded. "Right," Sirius pulled out a small coin purse, "All of it on the Irish," he said handing George the velvet bag.

"But what about the Snitch," Fred asked.

"Krum," Sirius smiled at the red heads.

"We knew we liked you," they grinned at Sirius then at Dahlia.

"Ah, Dahlia glad to see you made it," Arthur said behind his sons, he nodded to Black, "Sirius."

"Arthur," Sirius gave a respectful nod in return.

"Come in and sit a spell," Mr. Weasley told the couple leading the way to a tent that from the outside looked rather small and plain. However the truth of the matter was that is held 4 rooms and was enormous on the inside.

Inside the comfy and cozy tent they found Ron and Ginny along with Harry and Hermione. Harry was admiring the inside of the tent, still quite not used to all the wonders magic worked. Sirius left the lilac haired witch's side to embrace his godson and when he did she was flanked by Hermione and Ginny pulling her into their room almost begging for details about the summer.

"Ladies," she grinned at their over enthusiastic nature. Her pale blue eyes flitted to the dark wavy haired wizard, holding him in her gaze for a moment, "He's been a perfect gentleman," she returned to the girls looking like cartoon kittens with big watery eyes and hands clasped together hanging on Dahlia's every word. "Just the wizard I remember and he still surprises me," she said thoughtfully. "He watches me as I drift off to sleep, just like he used to," Dumbledore's niece decided to omit certain explicit details as to how they fell asleep every night. "He cooks, which is a new development, for me at least," she laughed quietly. "The thing that I love most about him is the way he looks at me. It's different from the way he used to look at me when I was a child." Dahlia's voice took on a dreamy quality as she continued, "It's like the first time he's ever seen me, even if he's been looking at me all day, almost like I'm the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. It's admiration, fascination, adoration, and pure love mixed onto his handsome and charming face and in his shining dark blues."

A collective, "Awwwwww," arose from the teenagers turning their gaze to Black and their reaction caught the attention of all in the tent.

Sirius chuckled walking over to the trio of lovely witches, "Telling stories outside of school little love," he sat down next to her turning to Hermione and Ginny, "Anything she has told you has been wholly untrue," he smiled, "you must first multiply it by ten and you will be somewhere close to the truth." He kissed Dahlia's temple softly, to another collective response from the girls and pulled an annoyed mixed with mild disgust from the teenage boys in the room.

Dahlia and Sirius laughed at Hermione and Ginny's reaction glaring at Fred, George, and Ron while Harry laughed at all of them. The grandfather clock in the middle of the sitting room in the tent rang out. It was game time. Before leaving faces were painted with either Irish or Bulgarian colors, large and comical hats were put on along with team colored scarves. The group walked out of the tent meeting up with Amos Diggory and his son Cedric.

"Miss Dumbledore," the cheery Hufflepuff greeted the teaching assistant.

"Cedric, how are you," she smiled at him while they walked to the stands.

"Fantastic, didn't think I'd be seeing you here," he looked at Sirius for a brief moment before continuing, "Exciting summer and all," he flashed a gleaming smile.

"It was, to say the least, but Minister Fudge decided that I should be here so here I am," she laughed with Cedric joining in, "and I couldn't be more thrilled." She saw Amos smiling at the two, "Go with your dad, I'll see you at school."

She watched Cedric run after his dad making their way to their seats. The Minister caught her eye and she nodded, "Well this is where we leave you, behave Weasleys, minus Ginny. See you after the match Harry," she hugged him and Hermione before walking to Cornelius waiting for Sirius to follow.

Sirius caught up with Dahlia, "Minister Fudge," he said cordially. Sirius Black was indeed a gracious and polite man, even when the occasion didn't call for it. His voice was soft and giving, whether or not he liked Fudge for what transpired prior to his incarceration at Azkaban couldn't be said from his outward appearance.

The men shook hands; the Minister looked cautiously on Black, as many people had been treating him. While his name had been cleared and the real culprit had been apprehended, even for a day or two, people still treated Sirius as if he would harm them, very cautious when approaching him. It didn't seem to bother him that Dahlia had noticed, but it bothered her, however the only outward indication of her annoyance was a quick eye roll from the lilac haired witch.

It was during this involuntary action she heard the unmistakable haughty and velvet tones of Lucius Malfoy, "Well put it this way, if it rains…you'll be the first to know."

Dahlia shuddered under Sirius' arm, "Dahlia," he asked quietly turning from the platitude laced conversation with the Minister.

She looked up at him, "Malfoy," she whispered and felt Black go tense around her.

Then Draco spoke, "Father and I are in the Minister's box, by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself," his voice full of snobbery.

The Malfoys were close by, to hear the conversation clearly, "Don't boast Draco," Lucius scolded, "There's no need with _these_ people. Do enjoy yourself won't you? While you can," the underlying threat that had become so commonplace with Lucius Malfoy, it hardly affected those on the opposite side of it.

However it should have, the electricity in the air changed, it was still alive with the excitement surrounding the match but there was something sinister on the wind. It raised the hair on Dahlia's neck, something was coming. The Malfoy family entered, Narcissa first, then Draco, and finally Lucius. All of them wearing the same shocked look seeing not only Dumbledore's niece but Sirius Black standing in a rather protective manner by the lilac haired witch; the tension in the room rose to a palpable level, thick and viscous like syrup. Black and the Malfoy patriarch glared at one another before he turned his icy grey eyes to Dahlia.

"How fitting," he sneered out, the amount of repugnance in his words hung in the air as they took their seats.

As Lucius moved to his seat he knocked into Dahlia, almost pushing her down causing Draco to snicker in delight watching her fall off balance being held upright by Black. After Sirius righted Dahlia he grabbed Malfoy by the arm, "Apologize," he said calmly but it was clear his grip on Malfoy's arm was substantial and getting tighter.

"Sirius," Dahlia said touching his arm and Black relaxed almost instantly letting go of the white blonde wizard, "he can't help that even with all his influence his feet still don't listen to him. Come on," she grabbed his hand, "the game's about to start." She pushed him toward their seats on the other side of the Minister, who had his bowler hat in his hands and it was nearly crushed. Dahlia nodded to him then to Narcissa and Draco. The younger Malfoy scoffed crossing his arms as he slumped into his seat.

Narcissa mouthed, "I'm sorry," to Dahlia. They may not have run in the same circles but they respected one another. She knew how much Dumbledore's niece cared about her students, even Draco, for all Draco and his father's distaste for the teaching assistant, and Narcissa appreciated that.

The tension eased as Ludo Bagman, the announcer of the match, introduced the teams. The Irish came screaming out of the sky to a jaunty fiddled tune and a dancing leprechaun made of fireworks was left in their wake. Then the Bulgarian team sped through the fireworks disbursing the sparks throughout the stadium, the ominous music of the Bulgarian team filled the area along with the chanting of KRUM! The seeker, who didn't have a traditional seeker's build, was wicked fast; it was as if he controlled the wind when he rode. It was truly a sight to see.

Dahlia leaned forward wide eyed and visibly enthralled, she missed playing; it had always been highlight amongst her school days. The wind in her hair, her trusty broom beneath her, catching the blasted snitch in her hands, the crowd cheering, all of it made her adrenaline pump through her. Resting her face in her hands that were propped on her knees, she watched the action on the field. Sirius on the other hand was watching her, sure he played in his school days and enjoyed watching the sport, but what he had his cool blue eyes on was a sight better than any Quidditch match. The way she leaned in on the edge of her seat or how she yelled at the referee for making an obvious bad call against the Irish was the real reason he came with her. He loved watching her get excited, she put her whole body into it, and it was gorgeous. Black leaned down with her, his forearms on his thighs but never taking his eyes off of her, he kissed her cheek making a rush of pink flood her face and a coy smile to her mouth.

"You're missing the best part," she whispered not taking her eyes off the field.

He laughed slightly leaning to her ear, "You are the best part."

The match played out just as Dahlia and the twins had predicted. The Bulgarians were trounced by the Irish but Krum caught the snitch ending the match. Dahlia jumped when the whistle blew signifying the end and cheered loudly drawing all eyes to her.

She turned to the silent and somewhat shocked audience, "It's a Quidditch match not a museum, show that you're alive," she practically yelled at the Malfoys and Minister to Sirius' amusement as he joined her in a hearty, "GO IRELAND!" The lilac haired witch jumped into his arms covering his face in kisses.

Sirius cradled the petite witch to his chest, "Let's go find Fred and George, Minister," he said before leaving not even glancing back at Lucius who was fuming at the ex convict.

* * *

 _Thank you all again for reading, reviewing, following, or the add as a favorite. Please remember I couldn't do this without all of you. Drop me a line, I would love to hear from all of you!_


	5. The Dark Mark

**Author's Note -** Thank you all for being patient with me, rough week.

 _ **Shout Outs -** _

**FluffcakesAndLemonade -** First I'm having Hermione and Draco withdrawals! Second I honestly don't know how I'd survive without you! And thank you for all the help on this chapter, much appreciated. Love you lovely!

 **HyoSonn -** Just like the aforementioned Fluffcakes, I don't know how I'd survive without you, thank you so much my beautiful cousin.

 **paulaa90 -** The fact you saw the sneer of Lucius' face floored me! I love it!

 **Blissangel9149 -** I agree with you, Narcissa is left out a lot and I think she should be recognized more. She saved Harry and her son, I admire her.

 **ForeverTeamEdward13 -** I'm so happy that you do, that's exactly what I'm trying to do.

 **Ella569 -** Thank you for adding this to your favorites!

 **angelmarie1995 -** Thank you for following and adding to your favorites!

 **claudiacameron, Moon Angel90, lindsay/ponce2001 -** thank you for following!

Ok, things get a bit dark.

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

The couple found the twins back at the Weasley's camp, they tried to give them their winnings but Dahlia refused giving it to Fred and George. The twins reluctantly accepted but Dahlia explained that if it hadn't been for them she wouldn't have known about Krum. There were bonfires, lively music, and shouting all about, the fans getting their Irish on, celebrating the victory. Ron was giving an emotional speech on Krum to the amusement of all in attendance. There was another explosion and more screaming but it didn't sound right. Both Sirius and Dahlia stood up listening carefully for what would come next, their posture stiff with wands out.

"Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on," Fred said casually not noticing the couple almost at attention.

Arthur burst into the tent, "Stop! Stop it. It's not the Irish. We've got to get out of here. Now," he looked at Dahlia and Sirius, they nodded and started gathering up the kids. He took the couple aside, "Get them back to the portkey, and stick together." Mr. Weasley turned to Fred and George, "Ginny is your responsibility, stay close to Dahlia. Sirius," he called, "with me."

"Stay safe little love," he gave her a quick kiss before following Arthur.

"Come on now, Fred," she called, "George, show me where the portkey is and stay close. Harry," she shouted at him and he followed her voice. "Come on Ginny," she stayed close to the youngest Weasley following the twins with Ron, Hermione, and Harry lagging behind.

Dahlia heard Hermione calling for Harry through the din of the crowd but he was nowhere to be seen. It was then she saw them, Death Eaters. They were cloaked in all black with pointed hoods and masks casting spells in every direction and some carrying torches. Dumbledore's niece froze where she stood, Malfoy. Her sense came back momentarily when Hermione pushed into her.

"I can't find Harry," she said clearly frightened.

"Fred, George," she called frantically, "Take Ginny to the portkey, we need to find Harry," her hurried instructions were followed without argument as she and Hermione joined by Ron pushed through the crowd to find Potter.

With most of the patrons of the game running from the Death Eaters in the opposite direction of the trio it cleared out quickly. Aurors had come in to round up the Dark Lord's followers camp ground was cleared and empty. Tents were trampled and there were fires still glowing even with a cold wind blowing through the open expanse. It was quiet, deathly quiet. The trio called out for Harry, their words echoing off the mess the chaos left in its wake. There was no sign of Harry anywhere. The chill hung in the air in an eerie manner that stuck to her exposed skin making it clammy almost slimy. Dahlia hoped that wherever they were Harry and Sirius were ok and that Fred and George had gotten to the portkey with Ginny safely.

There was a flash of green in the sky and what appeared froze Dahlia where she stood. It was the Dark Mark. Severus had told her about his, she'd seen the tattoo on his forearm before. She stared gob smacked at the green skull with a snake coming out of its mouth in the dark sky completely unaware of her surroundings. There was a loud crunch nearby that drew her attention. There was a man standing in the shadows with shaggy hair from what she could make out. His wand was out as he stood there presumably staring at her. The Ravenclaw stood ready for a duel when she heard her name.

"DAHLIA," Hermione called. She wasn't very far away. Her voice chased off the man giving Dumbledore's niece a chance to find her company.

"Hermione," she ran up on the curly haired witch then saw Harry, "Harry," she ran to embrace him, "Thank Merlin you're ok." A chill ran up her skin, "Get behind me," she ordered the teenagers, " _PROTEGO_!"

She cast the spell at nearly the same time the Aurors apparated in casting a group Stupefy spell. Arthur and Sirius weren't far behind calling off the attack on Dahlia and the kids.

Black went to Dahlia pulling her up then Harry, "You're not hurt?"

She shook her dazed head, "No, found them just in time."

"Which one of you conjured it," a shaky voice with an even shakier wand found the front of Dahlia's nose. It was Barty Crouch; he looked just as terrified as he sounded.

"You can't possibly…" Arthur tried to rebut Crouch but was talked over.

"Do not lie!" he pushed in on the teaching assistant again, "You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!"

Sirius pulled Dahlia behind him and the trio of teenagers followed letting Arthur handle Barty, he was obviously not thinking clearly. There was something happening to the Ravenclaw along with Harry. Potter's fingers to his scar causing a hiss of pain, Dahlia doubled over letting out a low guttural growl. The fabric on the back of her jumper stretching as if something was growing on her back; Sirius turned seeing her in trouble trying to hold back the rush of anger.

Black knelt down to her, "Dahlia," he whispered urgently as the teenagers stared at their teaching assistant with fear in their eyes.

She looked up at Sirius tears streaming down her face in obvious pain, "I can't…" her breathing hitched as the fabric tore; her skin stretching as something searched for a way out, moving beneath the surface, starting to protrude from the tear, "stop…" she pleaded with herself. Dahlia could feel her ribs moving and popping out of the right place, expanding to make room for what was coming. With every sickening snap her face winced. Dumbledore's niece felt like she was being torn in two. She hadn't transformed in years with the help of her uncle and father. The pain mixed with anger that contorted her pretty features physically hurt Sirius; he had never seen her look like that.

As the black leathery form poked out from her shoulder blade blood trickled from where the sharp boney tip of the wings ripped her delicate skin. Dahlia's silvery purple hair was turning jet black and her skin was darkening to a dull grey, her face would be next elongating and augmenting with her nose and mouth protruding outwards to form a pointed black beak. The pain that ripped through her small frame made her grab the hard dirt ground beneath her. Her nails were growing and enlarging to pointed and jagged tips; the dirt and pebbles were stabbed into her nail beds causing them to bleed. An otherworldly scream ripped through her body echoing throughout the empty campground. Those standing around were horrified at Dahlia's changing body; no one knew what to do. Not even Hermione, who had long conversations about the Veela change with Dumbledore's niece, knew what could soothe her. The curly haired witch looked at her friend and teacher in tremendous pain then looked to Sirius hoping he could help her in some way.

Dahlia's pale blue eyes widened and turned completely red, her blood was boiling and rushing through her veins quicker than normal. She felt like her heart would pound out of her chest. The sounds emitting from her mouth scared her. The change to the winged, furious, and ferocious creature was always ghastly and sickening but to change in front of Sirius and the three Gryffindors, the shame that mixed with the unknown anger beat around the witch's morphing body and brought her low which only helped to increase her anger. There was only silence as she continued to change. The pain of the wings splitting the flesh on her back and her face moving into the razor like beak made her cry harder. She looked up at Sirius in complete desperation contradicting the scowl and hate in her eyes.

The former convict grabbed the witch firmly pulling her close to him, "I love you," he whispered, "there is nothing to fear, nothing to be enraged with, it's just you and me little love. Know where your heart lies, within my chest, take that and calm yourself." His voice was quiet and tranquil as he spoke to her quivering figure, "No one will think less of you my darling, we all love you," he told her with a gentle kiss on her head. He ignored the cuts on his hands from the razor like bones that made up her wings; his only concern was getting her to calm down.

Her shaking slowly subsided and the partial wings had sunk back into her skin with the help of Sirius calming her down. The bizarre howls, grunts, and unnamed sounds ebbed and there was silence; a quiet that was caused by fear. The sudden and unexpected rush of anger and power that coursed through her veins was incredible and disturbing. The charm that Albus had worked on the cameo should have shielded her against anything like that. Dahlia turned her eyes to the Dark Mark in the sky; it couldn't have been a coincidence. This only furthered the belief that Dolohov might not be her father as her uncle had said. The witch turned back to Sirius falling into his arms as the stunned crowd around them stared at the couple. Not one in attendance had seen a Veela transform and this was more than likely the closest they would ever come. It looked painful and frightening from their perspective. They couldn't imagine how it felt for Dahlia.

"Crime," Harry asked, trying to relieve the attention from Sirius and Dahlia.

"Barty they're just kids and Albus' niece," Mr. Weasley tried to cajole him.

"What crime," Harry asked again a bit more agitation in his voice, his eyes not moving from Dumbledore's niece.

Hermione whispered to him, "It's the Dark Mark Harry, it's his mark."

"Those people tonight, in the masks…" Harry asked, "They're his too aren't they? They're his followers."

"Death Eaters," Sirius told him cradling Dahlia close to his chest.

"There was a man earlier," Harry told Barty.

Dahlia nodded weakly before squeaking out, "There was…" she paused still trying to form the words, "I saw the Mark…" her breathing hitched again, "and then the man but he stuck to the shadows," she looked at Sirius, the fear in her eyes scared him as well, "I couldn't see his face," she told Sirius who pulled the witch closer to his chest.

"Don't worry Dahlia; it is over," he told her quietly, "for now."

"Where," Crouch asked.

Harry pointed in the direction that he and Dahlia saw the man. Barty and the Aurors rushed to that side of the field hoping to catch whoever conjured the Dark Mark now hovering ominously over the campground. The group looking up at it all of them nervous and worried about the implications of this attack, certainly nothing good could come of it. Sirius clung to Dahlia thankful she and Harry were all right. This changed everything whether they knew it or not.

Harry turned to the couple, "Is she ok?" Ron and Hermione nodded to Sirius wanting to know the same thing.

Sirius nodded, "She'll be fine," he paused, "We should talk to Albus little love, maybe enhance the charm on that cameo of yours," Black whispered and Dahlia nodded wearily, hardly able to keep her eyes open, the change took a lot out of her. Black turned to his godson, "Harry would you mind if I used Hedwig?"

"No of course," he said still looking at Dahlia; he had never seen her look so fragile.

"Arthur," Black said "take the kids back, I'm going to take her home, she needs rest."

"Understood, come on you lot, that's enough excitement for one night."

Black apparated with Dahlia back to Grimmauld Place carrying her upstairs putting her to bed before he took the cameo off her neck and wrote a quick note to Albus:

 _"Albus,_

 _If you could increase the charm on the cameo that suppresses the Veela change in Dahlia it would be greatly appreciated. No doubt you've heard of the commotion at the World Cup. The conjuring of the Dark Mark triggered the change in Dahlia with no provocation. For her safety and the safety of your students and to put her mind at ease, I will be joining Aberforth in Hogsmeade to stay close to her; no doubt he is expecting me. We need to be cautious Albus, something is coming. He is coming._

 _Sirius"_

Black put the pendant and the note in an envelope pausing for a moment before sending Hedwig off. He looked at Dahlia, her skin was covered in a clammy sweat, tremendously pale, and her breathing was rather labored. Sirius thought for a moment that perhaps Remus should be informed, he was the one that helped her the other times the change almost took over and he would know more about this than anyone. Nodding to himself in confidence he penned another letter to Lupin asking him for his assistance and perhaps to stay in Hogsmeade with him.

 _"Remus,_

 _I am not sure if you have heard but something happened at the World Cup, the Dark Mark was conjured. This had disturbing effects on Dahlia; she almost changed, even with the charm Albus has given her. As I am unequipped in this matter, being able to change at will, I was hoping that you could assist me in keeping her from changing old friend. I will be staying in Hogsmeade with Aberforth during the school year, I am certain there will be more than enough room for you as well. I will wait to hear from you._

 _Sirius"_

Dahlia's pendant came back just hours after it was received by Dumbledore along with a note from the Headmaster:

 _"Sirius,_

 _I have enhanced the charm along with the help of Professor Flitwick and Professor Snape. It should fend off the change no matter the circumstance, and from what I have seen and heard Dahlia will need all the help she can receive. I am glad you are staying close by; Harry might need your presence as well. Take care of her and we will expect you at the start of term. You will have access to the castle at any time and I will allow Dahlia to visit you when she feels she needs to. We should speak when you arrive._

 _Albus"_

* * *

 _Thank you all for reading, please feel free to drop me a review or message, I crave feedback._


	6. On The Train

**_Author's note –_** Sorry for the delay in posting, I was off work for a week, had a funeral to attend to and this week has been insane. Finally found a minute to write my shouts, edit, and post.

 ** _Shout outs –_**

 **FluffcakesAndLemondae –** I say this all the damn time but I love you my sister, you are just such an incredible source of laughter, support, and ass kicking when I need it. Thank you.

 **hyosohnn21 –** My favoritest cousin, you are the Sam to my Frodo and Dean, the Watson to my Sherlock and I couldn't survive without you. Thank you for all the love and help and ass kicking when I needed it.

 **paulaa90 –** Barty was scared, can't blame him too much. It would have been so much worse if she changed into her Veela self. Thank you my friend for all your encouraging words and the reviews, I've re-read them several times over.

 **ImsebastianstanButter –** She'll get better, promise.

 **Bsmiles123 –** Thank you! I'm so glad you like my take on the story. She is half Veela; I will delve more into her heritage and parentage as the story progresses.

 **lijahsgirl –** Why can't all the men be more like the fictional characters I write! Love you girl!

 **ForeverTeamEdward13 –** I'm glad you found it interesting; it will come up again once the Tournament starts.

 **trinity16 –** Thank you! I hope that you keep on loving it!

 **KristinaSmiley –** Thank you for following!

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

The days before the start of term went by without incident however it was still so fresh in Dahlia's mind, she was afraid to face Harry and his friends again after her almost transformation. Sirius tried to put her troubled mind at ease, but she still had lingering doubts as they made their way to Platform 9 ¾. They walked through the barrier, Dahlia in a foggy daze with Sirius guiding her as she went. Black was worried about the witch, so lost in thought and down trodden was never how he wanted to see her. The occurrence at the World Cup had shaken her confidence.

"Dahlia," a familiar and cheerful voice called.

The lilac haired witch turned to see the Weasley matriarch approaching her with arms open and a concerned mother's look, "Molly," Dahlia managed a small smile embracing the woman.

"Are you all right dear? I heard about what happened," she asked quickly before turning on Sirius, "You should have kept a better eye on her," looking back to Dumbledore's niece pulling her back into a hug, "Now don't you fret about what happened, it was not your fault," the red headed woman smiled rubbing the young witch's arms.

Dahlia's smile got bigger pulling Molly into another embrace, "Thank you Molly," she whispered. She adored Molly Weasley; the witch could be facing imminent danger with a smile and kill the threat with kindness and a meal. The warmth that was injected into the Ravenclaw after being embraced by Mrs. Weasley pushed her former spirit back into her petite body. Dahlia turned to Sirius who was wearing his most charming of grins, "I'll see you on the train." Dahlia left the two of them stepping on the train flanked by Fred and George and almost instantly there was laughter that carried through the crowded station.

"You'll look after her and Harry, yes?" Molly asked looking after her children and Dumbledore's niece.

"Eyes and ears to the ground Molly," he told her.

"Good, I expect you to keep them safe," Mrs. Weasley told him before pulling him into hug, "Keep yourself safe as well, I've never seen her so happy before. Go," she pushed him on as the train's horn sounded.

Sirius climbed onto the train finding all eyes on the ex-convict. Gazes mixed with awe, fear, wonderment, curiosity, and shock. Sirius took it in stride as he found the car occupied by the witch he loved. He locked the door behind him, "Seems I'm a popular exhibit."

Dahlia laughed slightly, "Well you are the most handsome wizard ever to grace this train, I can see why."

"There's my little love," he grinned sitting next to her putting a comforting arm around her kissing her head. He looked around at the train car, "Not a thing has changed since I went to school."

It was about an hour into the journey that Dahlia fell asleep on Sirius, she was still feeling the effects of what happened at the World Cup. There was a soft knock on the door; Sirius looked up to see Harry. He gently lay Dahlia down and covered her with his jacket before opening the door.

"Is she ok," Harry asked his concern for Dumbledore's niece had increased since he saw her change.

Sirius nodded, "She'll be fine, just needs rest." Both sets of eyes looked on the sleeping witch, "The transformation takes days to weeks to recover from. I've only ever seen her change once before, she was too young to remember it though and even then it wasn't a full change, just the wings. The cameo she wears is enchanted and should keep it from happening," he whispered to Harry, "that should be kept in confidence."

Harry nodded, "There's something I need to tell you." Potter looked around and then to the concerned face of Sirius.

"Come inside," Black ushered his godson into the car once again locking the door. Black sat down next to Harry, "What did you need to tell me?"

Harry looked at Dahlia, trying to find a way to tell Sirius about his dream and how is scar started to burn when the Dark Mark was conjured. The teenager looked at his godfather, "Any time I've been near Voldemort or something related to him my scar burns. It started to burn that night when the Mark appeared before Dahlia changed." He looked away from Black for a brief moment casting his worried eyes to Dumbledore's niece again, "Do you think they're connected?"

"I have no doubt about it Harry," Sirius told him grimly. "This stays between us, not even Hermione or Ron can know, understood," Black's voice was firm as Harry nodded. "Before I was released from the hospital wing at Hogwarts last summer, Dumbledore told Dahlia who her father was."

"Was it Voldemort?"

"We're uncertain," Sirius looked at the lilac haired witch still sleeping soundly. "Dumbledore told us that it was a Death Eater named Antonin Dolohov but the situation at the World Cup has brought up some sobering conflictions to that revelation. I'm supposed to meet with Albus before the start of term; perhaps it will clear things up for her." He turned his gaze back to Harry. Sirius studied his face, the unease he wore wasn't just about his scar or Dahlia, there was more. "Was there something else you wanted to tell me?"

Harry nodded, "I had a dream the night before the World Cup. It was Voldemort, Wormtail, and another man I didn't know talking in a room."

Sirius leaned in, "What happened in the dream?"

"They killed someone, a muggle I think. But they were talking about a plan and that it wouldn't work without someone." Harry paused, "I think he was talking about me."

The former convict nodded, "I don't doubt it, was there anything else?"

Potter tried to remember, "I heard Voldemort talk about getting back something that belonged to him," he paused again hoping to recall more of what the Dark Lord had said, "something powerful that was hidden before he came to power and that he lost the night he tried to kill me."

Sirius' dark blue eyes landed on Dahlia, he had to be her father; there was no other explanation. Harry's prophetic dream, the incident at the world cup, what Wormtail had said to her in the Shack, all of it fit. His worst fear had been realized, not only was Voldemort hunting Harry but he was hunting the woman he loved. What would he do with her if he succeeded? What would happen to Harry? Would he kill both of them or use her in an unimaginable manner. A powerful half Veela witch could…

"Sirius," Dahlia's small voice broke through his terrifying thoughts.

He patted Harry's knee before going to her lifting her up slightly placing her head in his lap stroking her hair as she drifted back to sleep. "Harry," he looked at the young wizard, "none of this can leave the car. For your safety and hers, I will tell Dumbledore what you told me and he can help us find our next steps. You should go back to your friends, we should be arriving soon."

Harry nodded, "Thanks Sirius," he stood opening the door to the car, "I'm glad you're staying close this year."

"I am too," he said with a flash of a smile.

The train pulled in just as the sun was setting. First years were rounded up by Hagrid and led to the boats all the others were sent via Kestrel drawn carriage to the castle. Hagrid stopped the couple before they boarded a carriage.

"Dumbledore'd like ya see ya before tha feast," he told Sirius.

"Thank you Hagrid," Sirius told him before heading to the carriage.

Dahlia embraced the giant, "Good to see you Hagrid," she said quietly.

"Gla' ya'r doin' alrigh'" he told her holding onto her gently, "yer uncle is waitin'."

Dahlia ran to catch Sirius and he helped her onto the carriage. She made her eyes cross and squinted but still couldn't see the Kestrels. The lilac haired witch sat back, "You'd think with all that I've endured…" she stopped herself.

"What is it darling?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing," she shook her head, "just my never quenched thirst for knowledge not realizing beforehand that it could mean something worse than what's already happened occurred."

"You've been spending too much time with your uncle, you're starting to sound like him, nothing but riddles," he pulled her close as they approached the castle sharing a laugh.

The couple was met by Argus Filch, the caretaker; his usually unpleasant expression was if at all possible sourer with the arrival of Sirius. He glared at the Marauder no doubt remembering all the trouble Sirius caused with James and Remus. He never cared for Dahlia either, no one was sure why but he never treated her kindly even though his cat loved the witch. He led them to Dumbledore's office where the Potion's Master was just leaving.

There was a tense awkward silence as Sirius and Dahlia passed Snape. Although Severus threw daggers at Black his expression softened however when he glanced as Dahlia before he turned down the corridor. The couple entered the office seeing Albus pacing awaiting their arrival.

"Uncle," Dahlia said cheerfully running to hug him.

"My dear niece," he looked at her and a smile graced his bearded face, "Feeling like your old self again?"

She nodded, "Thanks to you, Professor Flitwick, Severus and of course Sirius," she smiled at the handsome wizard who in turn playfully smirked at her.

"You wanted to see us?"

Albus nodded, "With the incident at the World Cup and your transformation happening even while protected I want caution of the extreme taken by you two. The Tournament and with visitors from other schools we are opening Hogwarts not only to new friendships but new dangers. Keep her close when she's with you Sirius," he told Black sternly, "I trust you with her wholly and completely; do not falter in this task."

"You have my word Albus," he stated confidently pulling Dahlia closer to him.

"Dahlia," her uncle turned to her, "if for any reason you feel uncomfortable or sense something is off I want to know immediately and if not me tell Sirius or Aberforth. I fear that I have made you a target for the Dark Lord and his forces." He paused placing his hands on her arms, "For that I am truly sorry, I hope that you can forgive me Dahlia."

"Of course Uncle," she told him wrapping her arms around him once more.

Albus laughed quietly, "You remind me more of Ariana everyday, thank you Dahlia." The Headmaster straightened up to address both of them, "No matter the outcome of this year, I promise there will be full disclosure at the end of the year. All your questions and concerns will be answered and if not answered addressed."

Dahlia laughed, "You were right Sirius," she turned to the wizard, "I am starting to talk in riddles."

The trio laughed, "I believe we have a feast to start," Dumbledore led the couple out of his office, "Sirius you are staying for the feast?"

He nodded, "I wouldn't miss it for the world," his eyes fixated on the Headmaster's niece as she walked ahead of them. "Albus," Sirius held Dumbledore back while Dahlia walked on, "Harry told me of a dream he had before the World Cup. In it Voldemort, Wormtail, and a man Harry didn't know were discussing a plan that wouldn't work without him and regaining something Voldemort lost before he came to power and again the night he lost power." There was a pregnant pause as Albus took in Sirius' words, "I know they were talking about Harry and I believe that they were referring to Dahlia."

"Have you shared this with her?"

Black shook his head, "No," they started to walk to the Hall, "but Albus none of this lines up with Dolohov being her father, can your sources be trusted?"

There was silence that reverberated off the cold brick walls of the castle until they reached the Hall. Then Albus spoke, "As far as my reach goes I believe that those sources are credible, however sources have known to be incorrect or to give false information." He looked at Sirius' skeptical expression at his riddles, "Regardless of the identity of her father, she is safe within these walls and with you that is all that matters."

"Understood Albus," Sirius nodded but something wasn't adding up but there wasn't enough hard evidence to prove his suspicion correct.

* * *

 _I want to thank you all again, I've had a few weeks from hell and all of you have helped me pull through it with a review or kind word or just making my story stats climb. Thank you all and I can't wait to hear from you all!_


	7. The Announcement

**_Author's Note –_** I know, I know…it's been far too long. Sorry.

 ** _Shout Outs –_**

 **ForeverTeamEdward13 –** Thank you! Sorry this took a minute.

 **paulaa90 –** It's just like when he tries to keep things from Harry, he thinks that they'll be safer if they don't know. Molly Weasley will always be one of my favorite characters and you're right Dahlia really does need a woman's presence.

 **hyosohnn21 –** When aren't things intense in my stories girl, lol, love you!

 **ImsebastianstanButter –** Aw! Yay! I know I certainly wish I knew someone like him.

 **trinity16 –** Thank you!

 **FluffcakesAndLemonade –** You're awesome, keep it up!

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

The wizards walked into the hall facing the numerous students waiting to be sorted and the feast to begin. The energy in the room was on fire with excitement and nerves. Sirius forgot his worries looking at all the young and eager faces then he saw Dahlia, her face was absolutely joyful. A smile crept onto his dashing features watching her excitement build with each student that got sorted. She must have felt him staring at her as she motioned to him to sit beside her. Sirius took his seat but his blue eyes were glued to the Headmaster's niece which in turn received a rather loud throat clearing from Professor McGonagall. Sirius turned his gaze to the students nearly in hysterics that Ol' McGonagall could still discipline him which in turn made Dahlia snicker quietly at the exchange.

The Ravenclaw leaned over to him, "You certainly know how to get into trouble Mr. Black," her lips pressed lightly to his earlobe.

"If you continue I won't be the only one in trouble little love," he smiled wickedly at her before she leaned back into her seat returning his roguish smirk.

Barty Crouch was in attendance to announce the rules of the tournament; he nodded to Sirius and Dahlia but kept his nervous gaze on the students. Sirius had told Dahlia that Barty put his own son in Azkaban after it was found out he was a Death Eater and helped Bellatrix torture Neville's parents. Her pale blue eyes found Neville holding him in her eye line for a moment, hoping that one day he would see how much he had to offer. Albus rose to speak, no doubt to introduce the other schools and inform the students of the tournament before the feast began.

"Now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been chosen…"

Dumbledore was interrupted by Mr. Filch running in and whispered something to Albus before running back out of the hall. There were a few scattered giggles around the tables after he ran past. The doors closed again and the Headmaster continued.

"So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event; the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Now for those of you who do not know the Tri-Wizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single contestant is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more on that later. For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress Madame Maxine."

Dahlia straightened up waiting anxiously and a bit nervous to meet Madame Maxine and other partial Veela witches. The girls all otherworldly gorgeous creatures danced in releasing magical butterflies from their fingertips. Dress in French blue silk uniform dresses and matching hats. Madame Maxine walked down the aisle after her girls standing taller than Hagrid; she had to be a giantess. Dumbledore's niece looked on in awe and her jaw dropped looking at her almost headmistress. Maxine gave a pleasant smile and nodded to Dahlia who in turned smiled at the headmistress. She was stunning to say the least, chocolate hair in a sophisticated bob and wearing a beautiful mauve jacket with a fur collar and cuffs. Her face was kind and lovely. While Dahlia relished her time at Hogwarts with her uncle, it would have been an adventure to attend Beauxbatons; perhaps she still could in a professional aspect. Albus placed a kiss on her hand and the headmistress sat down at the head table.

"And now our friends from the north please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and the high master Igor Karkaroff."

The doors flew open again revealing young men in dark brown uniforms. All of the teenagers were strapping, strong faced lads and held themselves as such. The few in the lead made sparks with their staffs as they made their way into the great hall. Some tumbled to the rhythm being pounded out on the stone floor. Once the other students were through the doors that's when he arrived with Karkaroff, Viktor Krum! The Bulgarian seeker! Dahlia went slack jawed at him; he was here and surely would be chosen the Durmstrang Champion. The Ravenclaw then moved her shocked expression to Igor. He was a tall man; he may have been a hair taller than Remus. He looked intimidating with his silver streaked black hair worn wildly and pointed goatee. His face was just as pointed and he wore a severe expression of pride. He caught Dahlia's eyes holding her gaze while his mouth twitched into a smirk, then his dark eyes caught sight of Sirius Black. Sirius held a glare at the headmaster making him look away to Albus once more.

"Albus," his heavily accented voice rattled out joyfully embracing Dumbledore.

"Igor," Albus gave a cheerful greeting showing both Madame Maxine and Karkaroff to the head table.

Karkaroff took an uncomfortably close spot next to Dahlia by Snape and kept glancing at her much to the distaste of both Sirius and Severus. His brown eyes seemed glued to her, it made Dahlia shudder a few times causing Sirius to hold her close and give a responsive glare to the Durmstrang headmaster.

"You are in no danger with me around Dahlia," Sirius whispered still staring at Igor.

"Dahlia," an accented voice that flowed like music interrupted the protective moment.

The lilac haired witch turned to see Madame Maxine looking at the couple, "Headmistress."

"I was disappointed that you did not come to our school, but I am excited to meet you. Your uncle did not do you justice in describing you," she told the witch kindly.

"No hardly any words can capture her unique qualities Madame Maxine," Albus stated, "however I did try my best."

"Thank you both," she said quietly as a flush of pink ran over her cheeks turning into Sirius once again.

"Who is your handsome companion," the Headmistress asked.

"This is Sirius Black," Albus answered.

"Monsieur Black," she said thoughtfully, "it is a pleasure to meet you."

Sirius bowed his head, "You as well Madame."

The feast was winding down, dessert had been served. Albus once again stood at the podium to go over the rules of the tournament for all those in attendance.

"Your attention please! I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory," he paused standing near the housing for the Goblet of Fire, it was taller than Dumbledore made of gold and utterly resplendent, "that is what awaits the student who wins the Tri-Wizard Tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks. For this reason the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the Department of International Magic Cooperation Mister Bartimus Crouch."

Just as Albus finished speaking the enchanted ceiling above let out a crackle of thunder that shook the Hall and lightning spread across the sky causing the chandeliers to flicker. A red stream of light hit the ceiling making the room go black for a moment causing the students to panic and scream before the lights came back on revealing that Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody was now in attendance. Dahlia held back a laugh at the former Auror. Alastor limped over to Albus nodding to his niece and the ex-convict as he passed.

"My dear old friend," they shook hands, "thank you for coming."

"That stupid roof," he grumbled before standing in the back behind the head table. He took a swig of a flask somewhat discretely before stashing it again.

Barty went to the podium after all the chaos had settled, "After much deliberation the Ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of 17 shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. This decision is final," his stern and carrying voice was met with numerous disapprovals from the crowd.

Dahlia covered her ears for inevitable, "SILENCE!" from her uncle. His voice rattled around the stones quieting everyone. Albus then removed the gilded casing that held the Goblet of Fire, "The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen there's no turning back. As from this moment the Tri-Wizard Tournament has begun."

There was a blue flame that erupted from the Goblet and smoldered. The feast was finished and all students were heading back to their dorms. There were a few stragglers that looked in awe at the Goblet's blue fire. Others were trying to get a glance at Sirius Black which made Dahlia laugh quietly. She ran over to Alastor to greet him but stopped before she got too close. There was an off feeling Moody was giving off, chills ran over her skin. She looked back at Sirius who was distracted by onlookers and Barty. The Ravenclaw turned and was face to face with Mad-Eye.

"Miss Dumbledore," his brogue startled her.

"Professor," she relaxed for a moment, "What time did you want me at the classroom?" He looked at her strangely, both magical and non magic eyes fixated on her face, studying it almost. It was like he was seeing her for the first time up close; he seemed fascinated and didn't answer her question. Dahlia looked away from his intense examination, "Professor?"

Moody cleared his throat, "First thing in the morning Dahlia." He limped off but looked at her once more before turning out of the Hall.

"That was…odd," she said quietly.

"What was," Sirius asked.

Dahlia shook her head, "Nothing I guess, they don't call him Mad-Eye for no good reason I suppose." Sirius was already tense at Igor's presence and the fact he kept staring at Dumbledore's niece, she didn't want to give him anything else to worry upon.

"You are quite correct little love," he looked at her, he hated to leave but as he wasn't a student or part of the faculty he needed to. "Walk me out?"

"Of course," her voice turned slightly sad.

Sirius pulled her under his arm and walked down to the gate where Aberforth was waiting with Remus. Dahlia perked up at the sight of Lupin, it was obvious that Aberforth had fed him before they trekked up to the castle. Good, he needed a few hundred good meals and that would definitely happen with her father.

"Remus, I didn't expect you," she said with a warm embrace for the former professor.

"This is all Sirius' doing, he thought perhaps you could use some advice about that unwanted change that happened," he looked at her slightly concerned. Dahlia half expected him to hand her a pip of chocolate. "How are you fairing?"

"Better now that I'm here, I'm glad you'll be staying close by," she hugged him again and then her father, "Thank you for letting them stay with you Daddy."

"No trouble at all," he smiled at her, "I could use a couple good barkeeps," he laughed with the trio joining in, "Now get some sleep, and we shall see each other shortly." He kissed her head turning with Remus so Sirius could say his goodbye.

Sirius kissed Dahlia deeply, picking up the petite witch slightly. When his lips broke from hers he held her face, "If anything seems amiss please send an owl and I'll be by your side quicker than lightning in a jar. I love you," he told her with another sweet and simple kiss on her lips.

"I love you," she whispered into his lips.

Sirius turned catching up to his friend and Dahlia's father. The lilac haired witch stood there for a moment watching them leave until they were out of sight. She heaved a sigh and then let out a small yelp when a hand clasped onto her shoulder.

"You should come back inside dear," Minerva told her, pulling the despondent witch under her caring arm walking her back to the castle. "He's a charming wizard," she casually remarked.

Dahlia smiled, "More than charming Professor."

"He was always a troublemaker, his godson takes after him."

"I have no doubt about it," she hugged McGonagall, "It's good to see you Minerva."

"Goodnight Dahlia," the Gryffindor head of house returned her embrace leaving her at the Ravenclaw dormitory entrance.

A pair of eyes from a hidden place watched the young witch enter the dorm marveling at her from a distance. He needed to get closer to achieve his task, it shouldn't be too hard, but Sirius was here, that complicated things. He needed to report this, but how? He took off as quickly as he could before he was discovered.

* * *

 _Thank you to all that read, reviewed, that have added this as a favorite or followed. I appreciate you all and I'm trying to get the chapters up when I can. I've been losing motivation to write anything recently I appreciate anything you all do, make my stats climb, a review, a follow or favorite is always appreciated. Love you guys!_


	8. Unforgivable Lesson

_**Author's note –**_ Hey loves! I'm writing again!

 _ **Shout outs:**_

 **FluffcakesAndLemonade –** Seriously what would I do without you? Wither and die, that's what. Love you chick!

 **hyosohnn21 –** I love you so much and thank you for everything, you help keep my head above water.

 **ImsebastianstanButter –** Thank you! I hope that you like what's to come.

 **Bsmiles123 –** Hahahaha! Do you know how hard it is to not use "serious" when writing Sirius? I'm so happy you're loving it!

 **ForeverTeamEdward –** I'm excited that you're excited!

 **paulaa90 –** I'm not sure if that will be revealed early or not, haven't gotten there yet, but something exciting will happen I promise.

 **darth/usagi –** Thank you for adding this and my other HP works as a favorite!

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

That morning Dahlia gathered her copy of Moody's required reading, hoping he would have a plan for lessons, but didn't hold out much hope. Alastor's methods were fly by night, so she might have to improvise and adapt to it. She laughed, not everyone can be Lupin. The witch raced down to the classroom her robes billowing behind her; she was excited for the first lesson. She was, however, stopped in her tracks by a tall and dark man.

"Miss Dumbledore," an accented voice said. His tone was intrigued, interested as he circled around her. Seeing Dahlia up close, he had wanted to get a better look at her at the feast but Sirius whisked her away too quickly. Once the wizard stopped circling her like prey he took her hand and placed a kiss on her smooth skin.

"Headmaster Karkaroff," she said somewhat shaky and wary of the wizard from all the stories she had heard recently. Dahlia did her best not to recoil from his touch or his lips on her hand.

He made eye contact with her almost staring through her, "I have heard tale of you but never have I seen a Veela up close, let alone one of such renown."

The lilac haired witch narrowed her eyes unsure of his comments, "I assure you I have no renown," the strength in her voice slightly faltered at the end.

"Your father," he said standing up tall again. Dahlia involuntary shuddered, "Antonin would be proud at how powerful and beautiful you have become." Karkaroff grinned, but it was uncomfortable and looked out of place on his face. His yellowed teeth looked as if blood should be staining them. He looked around the empty hallway before leaning down to the girl again, "He spoke of you constantly, imagine my exultation when I found out I would be meeting Dolohov's infamous daughter," he moved his hand to cup her cheek.

"Miss Dumbledore," Snape said rather loudly from behind Karkaroff, "is everything all right?"

"Yes, Severus," she answered. Dahlia looked at Karkaroff dead in his dark and sinister eyes, "I am not the daughter of Antonin Dolohov, my father is Aberforth Dumbledore and my uncle is the Headmaster of this school," she told him, her voice steady and strong as she continued, "My name is Dahlia Marie Ariana Dumbledore and will remain that way. Good day Headmaster," she bowed her head slightly before moving around him. Dahlia nodded to Snape mouthing, "Thank you," before continuing to the DADA classroom.

Once she reached the entrance the witch blew out the breath she had been holding, avoiding Karkaroff might be more of a challenge than she thought. The Ravenclaw walked into the classroom, the light that had been Remus' classroom was now a pale grey light, mostly thanks to the rain outside. It pounded on the plate glass masking her footsteps. There were all manner of objects used to detect enemies. She looked around astounded; it resembled Moody's office in the Ministry. Dahlia laughed quietly, why shouldn't it. There was a glass jar that held a lethal spider on her desk; it was a rare specimen too, an Amblypygi. She got closer to it; it was incredibly calm, just sitting at the bottom of the jar.

"Getting acquainted I see," Moody said from the stairs.

Dahlia jumped, "Professor," she gasped out holding her chest then playing with the long chain of her cameo, "I've just never seen a Amblypygi up close before, stunning creature." She turned her pale blue eyes back to the spider now looking at her and moving along with her. "Fascinating," she marveled before turning back to the professor, "is this part of the lesson?"

"All in good time lass," he said limping down the stairs just as the students were clamoring in.

Dahlia smiled at them catching Harry's eye nodding to him then to Ron and Hermione. Her eyes found Malfoy who wore a nasty smirk, probably still delighting in the events of the World Cup. The Headmaster's niece just smiled at him as he took a seat, "Settle in," she told them taking her seat behind her desk. The spider followed her spinning around to face her, Dahlia waved a finger at the arachnid and it mimicked the movement with a leg.

Once the students had quieted down Alastor introduced himself, "Alastor Moody," he wrote his last name on the chalkboard behind him, "Ministry malcontent. And your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me, end of story, goodbye. When it comes to the dark arts, I believe in a practical approach. But first, which one of you can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?"

Dahlia looked at Alastor gob smacked, Unforgivable Curses, while the students needed to learn about them as the Death Eaters and Voldemort wouldn't hesitate to use them, it was the first class of the semester. Her blue eyes stared blankly at him, before shaking her head, he knew what he was doing and wouldn't sugar coat anything. Her gaze flitted back to the students, she hoped they were ready.

As usual in any class Hermione answered, "Three, Sir."

"And they are so named," Moody turned to the blackboard again.

"Because they are unforgivable," her voice faltered, she was as shocked as Dahlia, her warm brown eyes found the teaching assistant and Dahlia nodded her on, "Use of any one of them will…"

Moody cut her off, "Will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban." He wrote a 1, 2, and 3 on the board, "Now the Ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do." He spun around and his already gruff voice got louder, "I say different! You need to know what you're up against, you need to be prepared," he faced the board again; "you need to find somewhere else to put your chewing gum other than the underside of your desk Mr. Finnigan!"

Dahlia directed her gaze to Seamus who whispered, "Ay no way the old codger can see out the back of his head?"

Moody spun once again throwing the piece of chalk at Seamus, "And hear across classrooms!"

There was scattered laughter, Dahlia stood giving a stern look which quieted down the students, "If you would all pay attention please," she ordered.

Moody nodded to her, she had command of the classroom, good. "So which curse shall we see first?" Alastor looked around the room before landing on "Weasley!"

Ron yelped out a "Yes."

"Give us a curse," Mad-Eye requested.

"Well," he straightened up in his seat, "my dad did tell me about one…the Imperious Curse."

"Ah yes, your father would know all about that. Gave the Ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago; perhaps this will show you why." Moody turned to the glass jar and let the spider crawl out on his hand, Dahlia looked at him he was going to perform the curses on the spider, she frowned slightly but realized that it was really the only way to see what the curses could do without harming anyone. "Hello my little beauty," he cooed to the spider before setting her down, "Engorgio." The spider increased in size three fold, it was now fully visible to everyone. Moody glanced at his class then to Dahlia before turning his sights on the arachnid once again, "Imperio," he commanded.

The Professor sent the spider to Ron who whimpered, spiders were his biggest fear. He made the spider jump from Ron to Parvati's hand, "Don't worry. She's completely harmless," Moody laughed out making the spider jump from person to person, "But if she bites…she's lethal!" Malfoy chuckled heartily at the plight of the other students which caught Alastor's attention, "What are you laughing at?" He sent the spider onto Draco's face who frantically tried to get away from the eight-legged creature all to the delight of the other students in the room. "Talented isn't she?" He laughed out again, "What shall I have her do next? Jump out the window," his voice went cold and serious before dangling the spider out the barely open window, "Drown herself?" he moved the spider again over the bucket collecting the rain water and the creature was desperately trying to move away from the water but to no avail.

Moody pulled the spider back to him holding it securely in his hands and Dahlia swore she saw it relax. He spoke again, "Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only did you-know-who's bidding under the influence of the Imperious Curse. But here's the rub, how do we sort out the liars? Another. Another," he called eyeing Neville, "Come on, come on," he waved Neville up, "Longbottom is it? Up."

Neville stood slowly obviously scared of Alastor, for which Dahlia didn't blame him, Moody's appearance is quite bracing. His face is covered in scars from numerous duels with dark wizards and witches. His magical eye whirred around in his head and in every direction and it looked like the leather strap that held it was melded to his skin. Moody's white hair was crazy and out of control. His limp was due to a lost limb and it was replaced with a metal prosthetic. He held himself almost like a bear, burly and brawny but there was a keen mind underneath the mad appearance. He was brilliant and knew so much about dark magic that more than once people had accused him of practicing it. Dahlia stood looking at Longbottom giving him a small but reassuring smile as he stepped up to Alastor.

"Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for herbology," he put an arm around Neville bringing him closer.

Neville stared at the spider before stumbling over his words, "There's the um…the Cruciatus Curse."

Dahlia almost started crying, of course he would know that curse, and Sirius had told her about what happened to his parents. Tortured by Bellatrix and others for hours with the Cruciatus Curse, she had seen them at St. Mungo's when she visited Gilderoy. There was no helping them; they were trapped in their minds in a perpetual state of torture. The only thing that could be done for them was to make them comfortable. Dahlia had caught a glimpse of Neville and his grandmother one day but decided it was best to leave them be.

"Correct! Correct! Come, come, particularly nasty; the torture curse; Crucio," he pointed the wand at the spider which writhed and squealed in pain.

Neville's face recoiled at the sound of the spider being tortured; he could barely look at the poor thing. He stood there stiff and rigid not saying a word just hoping it would be over soon. Dahlia could barely look at him wondering when Moody would stop he had made his point; there was no reason to continue torturing the poor creature and Neville by proxy. She looked at the professor, he didn't look like he was going to stop at all, and it was almost as if he enjoyed the tiny screams coming from the arachnid.

"Professor," she yelled at the same time as Hermione called, "Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him, stop it!"

Moody pulled away his wand and the spider once again relaxed. Alastor looked at Neville's twisted face and let him sit down again. He moved to Hermione's desk and asked quietly, "Perhaps you could give us the last Unforgivable Curse Miss Granger." Hermione looked away from the Auror shaking her head. Moody nodded subtly, "Avada Kedavra," he said. A green flash of light hit the spider killing it instantly. Mad-Eye moved away from her desk back to the board standing near Dahlia, "The Killing Curse. Only one person is known to have survived it. And he's sitting in this room." Moody moved to Harry's desk taking a swig of his flask.

"Class dismissed," Dahlia said clearly catching Moody's attention. He nodded and quickly moved up to his office as the kids left the room.

"Dahlia," Hermione asked quietly, "How could Dumbledore allow him to do that?"

The lilac haired witch looked at the clever girl, "I don't think Albus knew." She looked at Neville slowly walking out the door, "Excuse me Hermione." Dahlia approached the boy, "Neville," she softly put a hand on his shoulder, "You ok?" She reached into her robes and slid him a piece of chocolate which he reluctantly took looking at the teaching assistant despondently.

"Son," Moody said from behind Dahlia, "You alright?" Neville nodded and gave a weak upward twitch of his mouth, "Come on, we'll have a cup of tea. I want to show you something," he took Longbottom under his arm escorting him to his office.

Dahlia looked after the two of them. Her heart ached for Neville; he was such a kind soul and a fierce and loyal friend. His ghosts were just as substantial as Harry's if not more so since his parents were a constant reminder of how cruel Voldemort and his followers could be. She left the classroom, no telling how long he and Moody would be, that's when she saw Fred and George looking rather proud of themselves. The teaching assistant followed them to the Great Hall, they were going to try and beat the age line. Dahlia laughed quietly, this ought to be hilarious.

* * *

 _Author's note – How about the run in with Karkaroff? I want to thank all of you, as always, you keep me going and striving to give you a compelling and interesting twist on the stories we all love so dearly. I'm still really up and down with my personal stuff, it's a work in progress just like GoF. I love hearing from you, so please feel free to send me questions, reviews, or just a HI! All of it is greatly appreciated! Thank you!_


	9. A Moment of Family

_**Author's note –**_ Yikes it's been awhile, there was some future writing collabing with **FluffcakesAndLemonade** and just life and work in general. I think, please don't quote me, that I might be posting more often soon.

 _ **Shout Outs:**_

 **FluffcakesAndLemonade –** First write, second I love you.

 **hyosohnn21 –** Thank you for being there for me.

 **ForeverTeamEdward13 –** There is plenty of Sirius in this chapter and should be in all the coming chapters as well, haha. I would like for her to bring it up to Albus but other events get in the way as you will see.

 **Bsmiles123 –** Thank you! He is weird, I've always thought he was sufficiently creeptastic. There's more Sirius in this chapter XD.

 **paulaa90 –** No, not bad, I've always felt bad for that poor spider, but better a spider than one of the kids. I'm not sure if I've decided that Karkaroff knows or not, but I'm leaning more towards not because he wasn't in the inner circle as it were.

 **Raya Crouch –** THANK YOU! Your review came at a time I really needed to hear something like that and it brightened my otherwise dreadful week. I hope that you continue to like it.

 **Raya Crouch, lilybug5a, and tomboy-otaku98** – Thank you for adding to your favorites!

 **lorribear and ninaashley** – Thank you for following!

 **LunaWolfSunTigeress15 and ladymoonscar** – Thank you for following and adding as a favorite!

 _ **As always please enjoy, read, and review!**_

* * *

The Goblet was set up in the middle of the room with a cloudy circle around the base of it. It was an age line that Albus had drawn to keep those under 17 from putting their names in. There were several groups of students from all three schools marveling at the Goblet or studying as Hermione was. The twins had entered to a fanfare holding up the vials of potion they had brewed.

The clever Gryffindor scoffed at them, "It's not going to work," her voice a mocking sing-song, which made Dahlia smile.

"Oh yeah," Fred asked flanking her right side and George on the other, "And why's that Granger?"

Hermione closed her book with an incredulous laugh, "You see this," she pointed to the age line, "This is an age line, Dumbledore drew it himself."

"So," Fred queried once more.

"So," she huffed, "A genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something as pathetically dimwitted as an aging potion."

"That's why it's so brilliant," George grinned seeing Dahlia.

"Because it's so pathetically dimwitted," Fred added following his twin's gaze to the teaching assistant.

She was coolly leaning against the wall with a foot kicked up on the bricks, "Hermione," she called, "let them try; it'll be a lesson in futility and hopefully humility for them."

"DAHL," they raised their voices.

"Why do you have to be so mean," Fred asked grabbing at his chest like his heart was breaking.

"Show some support for the Beaters that _always_ beat you," George said with a wink.

"Oh no, please," she said pushing off the wall, "by all means continue." Dahlia walked over to Hermione taking a seat next to her, "besides I kinda want to see what happens," she whispered to the curly haired witch drawing a chuckle from her.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George!"

"Bottom's up," they said in unison consuming the potion and pausing for a moment before looking at the age line and then glancing at Dahlia.

They jumped into the circle and nothing happened. There was raucous cheering from all in the room except Hermione. The Weasley twins ran around the Goblet cheering but then something happened. They were ejected from the circle both of them flat on their back and started to grow long white hair and beards.

They look at one another, "You said," they blamed the other before getting into a row.

Dahlia and the rest of the students were in hysterics as they fought their way out of the room. Then Viktor Krum entered striding up more confident than anything Dumbledore's niece had ever witnessed placing his name in the cup but all the while staring at Hermione. Dahlia smiled when Hermione looked up at him. She nudged the teenager who scoffed slightly going back to her book but she looked at him again.

The teaching assistant smiled again, "Uh-huh," she said, "I better go restore those two to their handsome selves before I get a howler from Molly, if you'll excuse me."

She found Fred and George still fighting one another down the hall. She strolled up slowly to the twins just waiting for them to notice her. She stood there for a few moments before clearing her throat. They turned and their faces had aged along with the white hair, their skin wrinkly and sagging and posture hunched. Dahlia doubled over in laughter waving her wand to correct the effects of their potion gone awry.

"I hope this will teach you a lesson," she laughed out walking away.

Dahlia started to make her way out of the courtyard when she heard her name being called, "Dahlia," the voice rang out. She turned seeing Harry running to catch up to her.

"Harry," she smiled when he was face to face with her, "perfect timing. I'm headed to see Sirius, wanna to tag along?"

"Sure," he smiled.

They walked out of the school grounds without saying much to one another. Harry was getting a better look at Hogsmeade without the burden of his cloak and Dahlia was just enjoying his company. He was a good kid, and she was happy he finally had someone to go to. The approached the Hog's Head pub and Potter stopped.

"What's this?"

The lilac haired witch smiled, "This is, my dear Mr. Potter, my father's bar," she opened the door.

The bar was dimly lit and the sun poured in streaks landing in soft puddles on the floor. Harry's eyes adjusted to the dim light taking in his surroundings. The bar was sparse in patrons and furnishings. It seemed empty and hollow except for the huge hog's head that graced the back wall.

"Your father," he questioned.

"Albus' brother Aberforth," she informed him.

The back door swung open revealing Sirius carrying a case of glasses. His face lit up at the sight of Dahlia and Harry, "I wasn't expecting you," he said setting the case down before embracing Harry then Dahlia. He kissed her lightly, "I've missed you."

Dumbledore's niece blushed, "I missed you too," wrapping her arms around his neck feeling his heart against hers.

"Ah at last," Remus said from the open door, "company," he gave a crooked smile to the trio.

"I would have been here sooner but there was an aging potion I had to reverse," she laughed. She got a look at Remus and he looked so much healthier than he had been for Harry's birthday. Her father was feeding them both well as she knew he would. She glanced at Sirius, his dark blue eyes hadn't left her, and he was probably partly responsible for the improved state of the werewolf.

Sirius put an arm around her, "Did something happen?" he whispered.

"Just a slight run in with Karkaroff that Severus saved me from," she paused looking at him, remembering the weird feeling she had received from Moody, "there was this odd sense I got from Alastor during the feast and before the first class, but that could just be Moody."

He walked her to the corner table, "Tell me about it little love."

Dahlia took a breath looking over Sirius' concerned expression as Harry talked with Remus. His eyes knitted together, leaning forward with his hands covering hers. "I went to greet Alastor after the feast was over, but there was this feeling stopping me. Then he stared at me, almost like he was seeing me for the first time. He looked curiously at me, like he was studying me. It happened again before his first class." The teaching assistant looked over her shoulder to Harry and Lupin before returning to Black, "He taught them the Unforgivable Curses."

"Odd," Sirius remarked.

"Exactly what I thought, but I brushed it off as Moody being Moody," she shrugged slightly.

Sirius nodded slightly in agreement, "Tell me about your run in with Karkaroff."

Dahlia sighed, "He stopped me on the way to DADA, and he circled me like I was prey or something. He said that Dolohov spoke about me in Azkaban," her pale blue eyes searched for understanding in the former convict.

Sirius was deep in thought, Dolohov talked about her? The hypothesis he formed on the train and all the evidence pointing to Voldemort being her father was now dissipating. Antonin wouldn't have spoken about her unless he was her father. Or would he? If he was indeed the scapegoat to cover up Voldemort's activities he would have known about Dahlia and her Veela mother. All of this was dizzying, which is exactly how the Dark Lord would want it. Confuse and terrorize your enemy throwing him off guard before attacking.

Black looked at Dahlia looking positively sick, he gave her hands a quick but strong squeeze, "Everything will be fine Dahlia," he told her, "you needn't worry about Dolohov he's tucked away in Azkaban and as for Moody, we can write it off as being his cantankerous self."

Aberforth came out from his office and Dahlia lit up. She ran to hug the younger Dumbledore and introduce him to Harry. She was caught up in conversation with her father, Lupin, and Potter while Sirius watched her. The former convict hoped that his words would put her worries to rest, but he was still concerned. If Dolohov talked about her, surely Bella knew as well. His cousin, the deranged and dangerous Bellatrix Lestrange was closer to the Dark Lord than anyone else, she was his right hand. No doubt if his conclusions were correct if Bella somehow escaped she'd be coming for Dahlia.

"Sirius," Harry's voice interrupted his thoughts, "the names of the champions will be chosen tonight, will you be coming?"

"Wouldn't miss it," he smiled at his godson then to the witch he loved. If he was closer he would be able to observe both Moody and Karkaroff and keep an eye on Dahlia.

"You're more than welcome to come as well Remus," Dahlia hinted.

Lupin gave a soft chuckle, "I think it would be best for me to stay here," he smiled embracing Dahlia again.

"This wouldn't be because of a certain beautiful Metamorphmagus would it?"

The grin on Remus' face grew, "You always know," he laughed out. "How is it that you always know?"

"Veela," she winked at him before letting go of his lithe frame, "Barring anything incredibly exciting tonight at school, I need to meet her Remus," her pale eyes giving him an excited expression.

"You will, I promise you," the former professor told her.

"I haven't even met her yet little love," Sirius piped up putting his hands on the witch's shoulders.

"Good, that means I don't have to yell at anyone," she laughed. "Fine, come on Harry, we need to be getting back with company in tow." She hugged Remus once more and then her father, "Bye Daddy, it was good to see you," she kissed his cheek.

The three of them walked back to the school grounds. Harry and Sirius engaged in a lively conversation while Dahlia hung back. It made her heart happy to see those two so invigorated by each other. The bond they had all formed over the summer was getting stronger every day. Harry finally had a family and Sirius and Dahlia had each other once again. The grin on her face beamed in the moonlight only to drop when she saw Snape standing by the gates.

"Well Mr. Potter I see your extracurricular activities have brought about a convict," he sneered.

"Actually Severus," Dahlia stepped in front of the pair. Sirius was staring down the Potion's Master, the two of them clashing was inevitable but Dumbledore's niece hoped she could keep it from becoming the powder keg it was heading for. "This is my doing," she told him. "I was instructed to speak to Sirius if anything seemed amiss," she explained, "after my run in with Karkaroff; I thought it pertinent to tell him. I asked Harry to join me."

"And his reason for being here now," Snape asked, his voice laced with venom but it wasn't aimed at Dahlia but Sirius.

"I asked Sirius to come with me in case the Durmstrang headmaster wants to corner me again," she looked up at Snape pleading with him to drop it.

The Slytherin head of house straightened up, he couldn't argue with her. It had been set by Dumbledore that he was free to roam campus in case Dahlia needed him. Snape stood aside letting the three of them through but pulled Dahlia back for a moment, "If you should need further assistance in keeping Karkaroff at bay please by all means ask me," his mouth slightly twitched into a faltering smile, "I will be more than happy to oblige," he told her placing a hand on the small of her back escorting the witch back into the castle.

"Thank you Severus," she smiled at him, "I will keep that in mind and more than definitely take you up on that offer."

Dahlia paused looking after Sirius and Harry walking into the Great Hall. After they were out of sight Dahlia threw her arms around Snape. He reluctantly returned the embrace but once he did he fully enveloped the witch in his arms. Dumbledore's niece pulled him tight against her chest before letting go. She gave him a quick smile before setting off towards the Great Hall after Sirius. Snape stood there for a moment stunned before regaining his composure and entering the Hall.

* * *

 _Author's note – Again huge thanks to all that read, review, and add to alerts it means the world to me. As I've been saying real life is a struggle to say the least and I honestly appreciate every single one of you. Please continue with your support and I will be forever grateful for it. Drop me a line, I don't bite, promise. Love you guys!_


	10. The Champions are Chosen

**_Author's note -_** Ok, let's keep optimistic to have another chapter up next week.

 ** _Shout outs:_**

Thank you for following - **koppe527**

Thank you for following and adding as a favorite - **lowercourselandforms, xxDignity**

 **FluffcakesAndLemonade –** You are amazing!

 **hyosohnn21 –** I know you're super busy getting married and all but you still have time for me and I sincerely appreciate that. Love you!

 **Raya Crouch –** Thank you! I worry about that sometimes, however I know that the original is going to bleed into my work and I guess that's what fanfiction is for right? So glad you're enjoying it!

 **ImsebastianstanButter** \- :D

 **paulaa90** – I hadn't actually thought of Dahlia's name coming out of the Goblet; that would have been interesting. Maybe I'll write an AU version, could be fun once I'm through the books. I think you'll like the way it plays out nonetheless.

 **ForeverTeamEdward13** – Thank you!

 **Bsmiles123** – Thank you, I'm hoping to delve deeper into Aberforth's character in later chapters. There will be a lot more confusion and adorable Dahlia and Sirius moments in the future.

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

The Hall was brimming to capacity with students, teachers, and guests. Sirius was with Albus at the head table, Dahlia found her way there after saying a few greetings to students. The room was alight and alive with anticipation. The Goblet was in the middle with the blue flames smoldering out the top of it. Dahlia greeted her uncle before taking a seat beside Sirius. Igor was glaring at the former convict for a brief moment. Black met his gaze leveling a baleful stare at the headmaster but they were interrupted by Albus.

"Sit down please." The students milling around were seated and the talking stopped. "And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champion selection!" Dumbledore approached the Goblet and the flame went from blue to red. It spit out a piece of paper and Albus caught it, "The Durmstrang champion is…Viktor Krum!" There were cheers throughout the Hall as Viktor headed downstairs to wait. The flame went scarlet again before expelling another piece of paper and like before Albus caught it, "The champion from Beauxbatons…Fleur Delacour!" Another round of cheers rang out as Fleur joined Viktor. The flame grew crimson once again before ejecting forth the last champion's name. "The Hogwarts champion…Cedric Diggory!" Raucous cheering erupted for Cedric as he gave a charming smile nodding to Dumbledore before heading downstairs to wait with the other champions.

The headmaster spoke over the cheering, "Excellent! We now have our three champions! But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory, the Tri-Wizard Cup!"

There is more cheering and Dahlia was slightly laughing at the alliteration used by her uncle. The air changed and she felt it. Her eyes moved from Albus to the Goblet, it began to burn red again. It was brighter than the previous three times and the flames grew higher. It then ejected a piece of parchment that Albus deftly caught. A hush fell over the Hall as he read the name, "Harry Potter," his voice was just above a whisper while he stared at the parchment, "Harry Potter!" Dumbledore's voice grew in volume.

Sirius and Dahlia looked at one another, "No," they said in unison before searching the crowd for Harry. But they couldn't see him.

"Harry Potter!" Albus bellowed throughout the Hall.

Harry reluctantly walked up to Dumbledore who handed him the parchment that came from the Goblet. He pointed to the door where the other champions went. Potter walked slowly down to where they were to wait. Albus looked at Dahlia and she nodded getting up to follow him but Sirius held her for a moment.

"Keep him safe little love," he told her.

"I will, wait for me please," she begged him, Black nodded with a firm grip on her petite hand.

Dahlia headed down behind Albus, Madame Maxine, Karkaroff, Moody, and Barty Crouch. She broached the gilded doors as Albus questioned Potter, "Did you put your name in the Goble of Fire," her uncle's voice was calm but the air was tense.

"No sir," Harry answered.

"Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you," he asked his voice very reminiscent of how he talked to Dahlia about Dolohov that summer.

"No sir," Potter said again.

"You're absolutely sure," Albus wanted to be certain that something other than fourth year mischief was happening. He turned looking at his niece for a brief moment.

"Yes sir," Harry said looking at Dahlia pleading with her.

"Well of course he is lying," Maxine said her accented voice full of haughty anger.

"The hell he is," Moody answered his familiar growl putting Dahlia's earlier fears at ease, "The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object, only an exceptionally powerful Confundus charm could have hoodwinked it; magic way beyond the talents of a fourth year."

"You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought Mad-Eye," Igor spat at the professor, before turning his glare to Dahlia. She looked away from his penetrating eyes wishing that Sirius was with her.

Alastor stepped in front of Dahlia, "It was once my job to think as dark wizards do Karkaroff, perhaps you remember."

"This does not help Alastor," Albus said standing behind his niece hands firmly on her shoulders, "I leave this to you Barty."

Crouch thought for a moment before looking at the three champions and then Harry, "The rules are absolute; the Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Mr. Potter has no choice; his is as of tonight…a Tri-Wizard champion."

There was a hush over the room. The other three champions looked at Harry with an almost sympathetic look. Dahlia couldn't take her eyes off the boy, "Albus," she spoke quietly but everyone's attention was on the lilac haired witch, "you can't expect him to go through with this."

"We'll talk about it later Dahlia," he told her softly, "The champions are excused to their rooms." The students left along with Barty, Madame Maxine, and Karkaroff, he huffed past Dumbledore as they left. "Go find Sirius," Albus told her, "tell him what happened then come to my office."

Dahlia nodded before turning to leave. She trudged up the stairs to hear somewhat raised voices. Dumbledore's niece paused stepping softly and edging closer to the argument.

"You will give her a wide berth," Sirius said through gritted teeth.

"You mistake my fascination," Igor rebutted, the smoothness in his voice was like oil sliding over a flat surface.

"Your fascination, is what I'm referring to," Black growled out, Dahlia could almost hear the blood pumping faster through his veins. "Do not touch her, do not look at her, and do not make me warn you again."

"Sirius," Karkaroff's voice still even, "I only wanted to see her up close, all that I've heard," he paused, "it was more than worth waiting for." He paused again and she could feel the scowl on Sirius' face, "as you would know, are you sure that her father would approve of such a careless wizard, leaving her alone, so vulnerable, so innocent, so…"

"Headmaster," Snape's voice interrupted the conversation, "your students are requesting your presence."

Igor left again, the smirk on his face after having disrupted Sirius' polished appearance was a mile wide. Black let out the breath he was holding in when Dahlia approached him. She nodded to Severus before holding onto Sirius' arm. Snape turned to leave but was held back for a moment.

"Thank you Severus," Sirius told him. Snape nodded before leaving again.

"What was that about," she asked.

"Karkaroff made an off color remark about you," Sirius shook his head, "I lost my temper," he paused looking at her concerned face, "if Snape hadn't come along…" he shook his head again, "I don't want to think about what I could have done. Forgive me Dahlia," he pleaded with her.

The teaching assistant kissed his lips, "Of course Sirius," she said into his mouth. Dumbledore's niece pulled away, "They're holding Harry to the tournament. I'm needed in Albus' office," she paused seeing Harry looking positively despondent moving slowly amongst the jeering students from all three schools, "See if you can perk him up a bit."

"Do you think he put his name in?"

"No, it's not like Harry," Dahlia told him, "He's always been reluctant to accept notoriety or his 'fame'. Go, I'll let you know what happens," she pushed the former convict towards his godson before finding her way to the headmaster's office.

Dahlia rushed up the stairs not bothering to knock on the door, interrupting the conversation already taking place between her uncle, McGonagall, Snape, and Moody. The teaching assistant tried to catch her breath as she entered but her breathing was still labored.

"Here child," Minerva said escorting her to a chair.

She saw Albus in front of the Pensieve, the bright and silver liquid swirling about. Dahlia tried to sit up straighter to see what was in the elaborate bowl before her uncle. He had mentioned it and had seen him use it a few times. Her curiosity always got the better of her but was told that one day she would be able to see what was held within the silvery mist.

Minerva turned her attention to Albus, "This can't go on Albus. First the Dark Mark, now this?" concern flooded her voice as her worried eyes turned to Dahlia. The lilac haired witch looked away from the head of Gryffindor house, as she obviously knew what happened during the World Cup. It seemed that more people than she wanted knew about her almost conversion.

"What do you suggest Minerva," Albus asked, his tone was solemn as he turned to glance at his niece. This wasn't just about making Harry a target; she was in their sights as well. He turned back to the Pensieve with head hung low.

"Put an end to it. Don't let Potter compete," she said sternly.

"You heard Barty, the rules are clear," Dumbledore turned again to face McGonagall but his eyes never left Dahlia.

"Well the devil with Barty and his rules. And since when did you accommodate them," the rebel streak in Minerva flashed as proudly as her house mascot.

"Headmaster," Snape chimed in moving to Dahlia's chair putting his hands on her shoulders. She jumped at the cold touch but it brought her more comfort that she was expecting. "I too find it difficult to believe this is mere coincidence, however if we are to truly discover the meaning of these events perhaps we should," he peered down at the Headmaster's niece with nothing but concern glittering in his black eyes, "for the time being let them unfold."

"Do nothing?!" Minerva cracked, "Offer them up as bait? Potter is a boy not a piece of meat," she rebutted to Snape, "and she is your niece Albus."

"Uncle," Dahlia's small voice found a way out of her mouth which drew every pair of eyes in the room. She gave Severus' hands a comforting squeeze, "I agree with Severus." There was a pause as McGonagall stood in shock at her. Dahlia stood, "Sirius is here, along with Remus," she started moving closer to her uncle, "not to mention Alastor and all the extra security due to the Tournament. I think we'd be putting Harry and me in more danger if we didn't go through with it." She looked at Albus her eyes swimming with anxiety, wishing more than ever that Sirius was with her.

Albus nodded, "I agree with Dahlia and Severus. Alastor, keep an eye on Harry will you?"

Moody nodded leaning on his staff, "I can do that, Dahlia too if I can spare one," he winked at the teaching assistant.

"Don't let him know though," he put the tip of his wand to his right temple pulling out a silvery string from his head and flicking it into the Pensieve, "Dahlia please ask Sirius to stay closer than normal. Harry must be anxious enough as it is…knowing what lies ahead. Then again, we all are." Dumbledore's voice was stern and grave. He turned to his niece, "I'm taking you away from Alastor and assisting this year, I want you to watch over both Harry and Cedric, be their liaison."

Dahlia nodded, "Yes Uncle, he should be with Harry now. I'll go find them." She turned looking at Severus and hugged him, "Thank you for earlier." Dahlia grabbed Minerva's hand, "I'll keep him as safe as houses," she looked at the head of Gryffindor house, "I promise."

"Good, I'll hold you to it Miss Dumbledore," she gave a stern smile as Dahlia left the office.

* * *

 _Author's note – Harry's name came out and all hell broke loose! I would love your feedback, I love hearing from all of you!_


	11. Future Plans

**_Author's note_** – Success! Another week and another chapter!

 _ **Shout outs:**_

 **FluffcakesAndLemonade** \- Thank you for helping Beta and just being a super supportive shoulder about anything and everything!

 **ForeverTeamEdward13 –** Thank you!

 **ImsebastianstanButter** – I hope you like this one too!

 **Raya Crouch** – He really is, but I love characters like that, gives me a chance to flex the sleazeball muscles, lol. Barty Jr knows he's just never seen her before, hence the staring. It'll get more intense between their interactions in later chapters.

 **paulaa90** – Isn't he? I'm trying to let them be civil to one another; however long that holds is a different story.

 **Nissa Thorn** – Thank you! I adore Severus, but there is a reason she's not with him and it's not just Sirius, I have two other HP stories and the first one Gilderoy Lockhart and the Forgettable Flower explains. I swooned over this review; it was very sweet of you to say.

 **MegsLovesToRead** – I can't say thank you enough for this! I was in happy tears; I always worry about my writing. I'm so happy you read the other stories and this one it means the world to me, I hope you like the rest of the story once I have it up.

 **Bsmiles123** – I never liked that bit in the movie. Like many others I liked how the book dealt with his name being chosen better, so I wrote it in. Thank you for all the love you give means everything!

Thank you for following – **AnimeAffection, MegsLovesToRead**

Thank you for adding to your favorties – **CherryBlossoms016, S901**

Thank you for following and adding as a favorite – **bratstopmom84 and inabellclo**

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

Dahlia went back down the stairs; it was quiet all the students would be in their houses. The staircases shifted a few times making her sigh and back track to where she wanted to be, crossing her arms over her chest wondering if that silly rule of apparating was really necessary. As she finally made her way to the Great Hall she saw Sirius waiting coolly outside the entrance. He was leaning against the stone walls arms crossed and one leg kicked underneath him patiently awaiting Dahlia's return. The young witch couldn't help but smile when she saw him; however her bee line to the wizard was interrupted by Cornelius Fudge.

"Dahlia may I have a word," he pulled her aside clutching the bowler hat nervously in his hand, "There will be a reporter coming tomorrow to interview the champions." He couldn't look at her directly instead he was casting his eyes behind her, "I would like you to look after them, make sure nothing is said that shouldn't be said or done."

She looked at the Minister oddly but she would do as she asked, Harry and Cedric needed her, "Of course Minister, who is coming from the Prophet?"

"Rita Skeeter," the utterance of the name made her blood run cold, that annoying gnat had been at her all summer for details about her and Sirius. "She'll be here in the morning, as I hear it you have history with her."

Dahlia nodded, "I do, and I'll keep an eye on what is said. Good night Minister," she turned rolling her eyes walking toward the former convict.

"What was that about," Sirius asked encircling his arms around her tiny waist pulling her close.

"Our old friend Rita Skeeter will be here in the morning to interview the champions," Dahlia sighed looking at Sirius handsome and amused face, his goatee stretching with his smile. Dahlia couldn't help but smile with him, "Albus asked me to have you stay closer, I'm not sure if he wants you at the castle or just here more. I'm being temporarily relieved of teaching duties as I'm now the guardian for both of the Hogwarts champions. How's Harry?"

Sirius kissed her forehead, "He's stunned," he pulled her under his arm walking her out to the front, "He doesn't know what happened and he's scared."

"Rightfully so," Dahlia remarked. "Sirius I'm scared for him," she pulled him to a stop, "the tasks have yet to be set and they could be anything. I know he can handle himself and so can the others but…"

"I know little love," Sirius pulled her close to him again continuing to the gate, "I'll be here," he told her as they reached the front of the grounds meeting Aberforth. "I'll return tomorrow and we'll talk to Harry about it. Get some rest if you can my darling," he kissed her quickly before leaving with Aberforth.

Dahlia watched until they were out of sight, her shoulders dropped, the air had turned cold. Autumn was approaching quickly and she shuddered. Heaving a sigh before turning around to head back into the castle for the night, she'd need rest if she was dealing with Rita tomorrow.

"You shouldn't be out of the castle without supervision," Moody growled from a darkened corner of the courtyard.

The lilac haired witch yelped at his brogue, "Alastor," she clutched her chest evening out her breathing and rapidly beating heart, "I was just walking Sirius to the gate. Escort your former assistant inside?"

"Come on," he said somewhat softly, "Are you alright?"

"I have no other option than to be alright," she sighed looked at the former Auror, "Are you going to miss me?"

Alastor gave a gnarled smile, "More than ya know lass, get some rest."

That morning, Dahlia put on her old school uniform, it still fit, and since she was no longer assisting Moody due to the Tournament it seemed suitable. She walked passed her mirror but stopped and took another look at her appearance. Her mouth dropped slightly, this was the same outfit she was wearing when she spent the night with Sirius last year. A smirk played at her mouth, appropriate. The lilac haired witch headed down the courtyard to meet Sirius, the chill from last night and hung on the air and stuck to her face making her cheeks red. Sirius was sitting on one of the benches before rising up to meet Dahlia. The couple embraced and shared a sweet kiss.

"You're freezing," Sirius noted, "here," he took off his green velvet pinstriped jacket putting it on the petite witch.

It was at least two sizes too big but it was warm from Sirius and smelled like him. Dahlia's eyes rolled from the heavenly scent, "Thank you," she said softly pulling him down for another kiss.

There was a burst of a flash bulb before a blinding white light, "Ah, the couple everyone is talking about, how…" the overly sweet voice paused, "lovely," a pad of parchment floated next to Rita and an acid green quill scratching furiously away on the pad.

Dahlia turned trying to keep the annoyance off her face, "Rita, how are you?" She looked at the reporter; white golden curls graced her head. She was indeed a beautiful witch but her obnoxious personality got in the way of it. She was a silk green suit that matched her Quick Quotes Quill with purple marabou on the cuffs and collar of the jacket. Her eyeglasses were attached by a thin golden chain around her neck.

"Wonderful," she gave a sly smile flashing her pearly whites against bright red lipstick, "I see things haven't changed," she eyed Sirius almost lustfully, moving closer to him.

Dahlia moved in front of the wizard, "You're here for the champions, they're in the great hall," she pointed the way, "I'll be in shortly," her voice was short but she tried to keep it sweet.

Sirius laughed once Rita was out of sight leaning down to Dahlia's ear, "I didn't think you to be the jealous type little love."

Dumbledore's niece turned to Black, "Only when someone tries to take what's mine," she pulled him down to meet her lips by his vest. She broke the contact after a few wonderful moments and sighed looking at the castle, "Let's get this over with."

The sound of flash bulbs popping like pins were heard as Sirius and Dahlia came into the Great Hall seeing the quartet being photographed. None of them looked comfortable about it except Cedric. He flashed a smile at Dahlia and Sirius before Rita launched into a soliloquy about her favorite subject, herself.

"What a charismatic quartet. Hello!" She approached the four of them shaking each of their hands, "I'm Rita Skeeter, I write for the Daily Prophet. But of course you know that don't you? It's you we don't know, you're the juicy news. What quirks lurk beneath those rosy cheeks?" She reached for Fleur's cheeks giving the girl a light smack. Dahlia glared that the reporter, arms crossed over her chest and shifted her weight to her left side as she continued to observe. "What mysteries do the muscles mask? Does courage lie beneath those curls?" The blonde mussed up Cedric's hair right before she met the icy stare of the teaching assistant. Rita removed her hand from his chocolate locks before continuing her arms outstretched over Harry, Cedric, and Krum, "In short, what makes a champion tick. Me, myself, and I want to know, not to mention my rabid readers. So who's feeling up to sharing? Hmm?" The four students looked at one another with confusion in their eyes, "Shall we start with the youngest? Lovely," she grabbed Harry pulling him into a broom cupboard.

Dahlia took a step forward but Sirius held her back, "He'll be fine little love," his arm securely around her shoulders holding her back close to his chest. Dumbledore's niece huffed, but relented when the former convict put his chin over her shoulder giving her a gentle kiss on her smooth skin. Sirius grinned, lips still gracing her skin, "You can pace if you need to Dahlia," he laughed quietly.

"Black," the irritated voice of Severus Snape interrupted the couple as he got closer, "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you." The couple turned to leave the Hall but they were stopped by the Potion's Master, "just Black," Snape glared at Sirius while he walked away.

Sirius made it up to the Headmaster's office, just like old times, he chuckled a few times walking up the stairs to find Moody leaving. They nodded as they passed, "You summoned Albus?"

"Yes Sirius," he rose from behind his desk to embrace the wizard, "I asked Dahlia to request you stay closer," Sirius nodded having received the message, "I needed time to fix a place for you," he led Sirius to one of the high backed chairs in front of his desk, "I have managed for you to stay in Gryffindor tower. There is a room nearby Professor McGonagall's quarters; it has been made up for you. I'd like you to stay closer to Harry rather than Dahlia."

Sirius thought the request odd, "Why closer to Harry?"

"Whoever put his name in the Goblet has to be someone close to him, I would like you to keep your eyes open and see if you notice any odd or suspect behavior."

"And Dahlia," he asked, a bit of apprehension coloring his tone.

"Stay close to her, however she has many friends and is very capable of taking care of herself," Dumbledore stated confidently.

"Understood Albus," he paused, "that doesn't stop me from worrying."

Albus chuckled slightly, "No it never does. A lifetime of worrying over the ones we love so dearly."

There was a lull in conversation before Sirius spoke again, "I would like to discuss something with you if I could."

"Of course," Albus smiled knowingly.

Sirius pushed out of the chair walking around it trying to find the right words. Marriage had never entered his mind before Dahlia came back into his life. And it was such a huge step in their relationship. He loved her, would move the earth and stars for her, he would die for her if necessary, but did Albus and Aberforth know that? Would they see how good they were for each other? How they fit together like lost puzzle pieces. Sirius started pacing, nervous wasn't something he was used to, always confident, but the past few months that confidence had faltered more than once with all that Dahlia had been through.

"Sirius," Dumbledore called to him, "sit."

"Albus," he turned stopping his movement.

"Have you talked to Aberforth yet?"

Sirius smiled, "No, I've tried to bring it up but I've been here more than expected."

"Ah," the headmaster acknowledged, "I assume you've talked to Professor Lupin?"

"Several times," they both laughed slightly.

"Does Dahlia know?"

Sirius shook his head, "I don't suspect so she's been too preoccupied with the Tournament."

"As to be expected," Dumbledore sat back with a kind smile on his face. He already loved Sirius as a son and Dahlia he helped raise. He loved seeing his niece so exultant. The lilac haired witch gave a joyful smile every time the former convict was mentioned. When they were together there was glow and warmth radiating from the couple that filled a room. Neither he nor Aberforth could have asked for a better companion for the cherished girl other than Sirius Black.

"I wanted to request your permission to marry her Albus," Sirius said, his dark blue eyes shining with hope.

Albus considered his words carefully, Aberforth would need to be informed and his permission would need to be given before any plans could be officially made. Dumbledore interlaced his fingers bringing them to his mouth, looking rather solemn pausing long enough to see Sirius lean forward with anticipation, "Her father needs to be told," the headmaster's voice was low as he rose from behind his desk, "however I am more than delighted to give you my permission."

Sirius embraced Dahlia's uncle, "Thank you Albus."

"Just continue to take care of her as well as you have," he smiled at the former convict, "that's all the thanks I need."

Black was beaming as he left the headmaster's office, walking down to find his soon to be fiancé. The smile that was painted across his handsome features made him look younger as he found his way back to the Great Hall as Rita was packing everything up. His smile got bigger seeing that the gossip reporter was still getting an icy glare from Dahlia. She was talking to Cedric and Harry about what they said. Her arms crossed over her chest and giving off a prickly posture knowing that Rita would take even the slightest bit of wiggle room and run away with it; just like she had over the summer with their relationship. The former convict just observed the headmaster's niece being so protective of not just the Hogwarts Champions but the other two as well.

"Ah, Sirius," Rita said, her voice was playful as she eyed the former convict, "Care to give us a private exclusive," she grinned baring her pearly whites.

Sirius smiled, "That will always be up to the witch I am madly in love with." The Quick Quotes Quill was furiously scratching on the pad floating near her. Black laughed, "You might want to scratch that," he nodded before leaving the reporter.

* * *

 _Author's note – Thank you all again for all the love! It means so, so much to me! So what do you think about Sirius wanting to marry Dahlia, would love to hear your thoughts!_


	12. Nymphadora Tonks

**_Author's note –_** The meeting we've been waiting for! And another week and another chapter, your girl is on a roll.

 ** _Shout Outs:_**

 **ImsebastianstanButter –** Isn't it though? Never know what'll happen in later stories.

 **inabellclo –** Thank you!

 **ForeverTeamEdward13 –** Thank you hon!

 **Veela86/Raya Crouch –** You're adorable! There will be more protective Sirius in later chapters. Thank you, that means so much to me!

 **paulaa90 –** Sirius asking Aberforth will be a few chapters away. I'm sure she can, or at least with Sirius' help.

Thank you for adding to your favorites - **Raya Crouch, lunak10**

Thank you for following - **brookeshoard, jessofitz**

Thank you for adding to your favorites and following - **CGpyro, Sarah Salvatore Everdeen**

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review._

* * *

"Sirius," Harry said, his face lit up as he made his way to his godfather.

"Enjoying the excitement?"

"No," he laughed incredulously.

"It'll be alright Harry," he said catching Dahlia's eye giving her a roguish wink, "I'll be staying close, very close, to you so you have support." He held Harry by his shoulders, "Keep your friends close Harry," he said before pulling him into a hug. "Go, get to class."

"What did she want," Dahlia asked when Harry left.

"To ruffle your feathers," Sirius laughed, "and it appears it has worked little love." He kissed her forehead, "Don't let her get to you, you have other things to concentrate on," he nodded to Harry and Cedric.

"Easy for you to say Sirius, she paints you as godlike, me I'm just the product of nepotism and immature," she sighed, "or to quote, the childlike waif that Albus Dumbledore has entrusted to the magnificent Sirius Black for safe keeping." Sirius barked out a laugh making Dahlia giggle in the process, "I'm not even named or seen as a person, just a thing. I just don't want her to ambush the kids, any of them, with her 'playful' words."

"Understandable my darling," he put an arm around her escorting her out to the courtyard, "I need help packing."

"So you are staying here, in the Gryffindor dorm I presume?"

"You are correct," he smiled, "and it'll help take your mind off Rita."

She looked at the wizard, "You're planning something, what is it?"

Sirius laughed again, "Remus is supposed to have a visitor today, perhaps we can catch them."

Dahlia lit up, "You are perfection," she smiled pulling him down to taste his lips which was met with oohs and aahs from the students standing around. Dahlia and Sirius smiled mid kiss before the headmaster's niece broke their lip contact, "Don't you all have class to get to? Shoo," she told the gaggle of students lingering. Laughing as she shook her head, "We certainly cause a scene don't we?"

The Marauder joined her laughter, "Would you have it any other way?"

"No," she smiled at him interlacing her fingers with his, "let's go catch them in the act shall we?"

Sirius kissed her hand, "Lead the way little love."

They made their way down to the Hog's Head almost surreptitiously. Sirius held Dahlia back when someone they hadn't seen before around Dahlia's age entered the pub. She was very pretty with pinkish lavender hair but kept looking around before entering the pub.

The headmaster's niece laughed incredulously, "He's told her to watch out for us, oh Remus."

"Stupid man," Sirius added lightly holding the witch close, "Go easy on him," he asked and Dahlia nodded.

The couple waited for a moment before breaching the door of the small pub, "Daddy," she called out.

Her voice ringing through the aged wood made the new couple jump. They turned to her, Tonks wearing a mischievous and excited grin as she had wanted to meet Dahlia; it was the look on Remus' face that made the lilac haired witch break out in hysterics. He turned paler than snow and had this look of horror glued to his handsome mustached face. Sirius joined Dahlia in barking out laughter at his friend so shaken.

"Remus," he told the former professor, "you have nothing to worry about old friend, come I have news." He kissed Dahlia, "Be gentle little love," he whispered while nipping her earlobe lightly. The old friends along with Aberforth walked into the back to help Sirius pack.

Dahlia smiled at the Auror in training, Remus was right she was beautiful and she had a fiery spirit. The headmaster's niece extended a hand, "Dahlia Dumbledore."

"Nymphadora Tonks," the witch said shaking Dahlia's hand, "please just call me Tonks."

"Tonks it is," she looked at the Metamorphmagus, she looked to be the same age, "How is it that I never ran into you at school, I'm sure I would have remembered you."

Tonks smiled, "Suppose I was in detention too many times," they both laughed. "I remember seeing you though, still as pretty as a picture."

Dahlia smiled, "I could say the same about you," she put an arm around Tonks leading her to the corner table. "I'm going to get a cuppa, care for one?" The witch nodded, "Good then you can tell me all about Remus," Dahlia grinned at the enthusiastic nod before turning to get her teapot and cups.

The lilac haired witch returned to the table with the tray pouring a cup for Tonks and herself. Letting the tea brew for a moment and there was quiet between the two witches. Dahlia looked at the shape changing woman, "So…" she started, "Remus told me that you met at the Ministry, which makes me sort of regret the sabbatical I took this summer thanks to Sirius. Care to fill me in on the romantic side of Remus John Lupin?"

Tonks giggled, "He mentioned you would hound me for details."

"He did, did he? That man knows me too well," Dahlia laughed, "Indulge me because he won't."

She nodded taking a sip, "What first struck me were his faded scars, I didn't know he was a werewolf right away but the character they gave his face was intriguing. Then his eyes," she let out a love sick sigh, so familiar to Dumbledore's niece as she did it constantly when it came to Sirius. Tonks continued, "When he's happy they're just so lively and youthful, but they can also be deep and concerned."

"I know both of those looks well, the latter more so," Dahlia told her, "I assume he told you of all the drama that went on while I was assisting him?"

"No," she told the teaching assistant, "He told me the minimal amounts about Sirius but anything else he told me that you would need to tell me."

"Oh," Dahlia said somewhat taken back, "He's a tremendous man Tonks, please take care of him. I love him dearly."

"I will," Tonks looked at the lilac haired witch, "I love him too."

Dahlia lit up, "I am so happy for you," she pulled the Auror in training into a hug, "If he does anything mopey or tries to rebuff you in any way let me know, I'll hex some sense into him." Tonks laughed but there were questions in her dark purple eyes. Dumbledore's niece sighed slightly, "As much as I love Remus, he feels that his condition requires solitude and self loathing. He isn't one to let people get close to him. I think he's getting better because Sirius is back and my affection and friendship for him he's more open to closeness, at least I hope. He needs it, but he will sometimes revert to his melancholic state and push people, even those he loves, away."

Tonks' face turned sad, "I know," she said somberly.

"He's done it already?"

Nymphadora nodded slowly, "A few times," she admitted.

"Oh Remus," she gave a worry some look to the closed back door, her voice slightly sad when she said the former professor's name. Dahlia shook her head before turning back to Tonks, "He'll come around, I promise." The teaching assistant grabbed her hand and gave it a secure squeeze. Tonks looked up and gave a small smile when the back door opened spilling forth the smiling faces of Remus, Sirius, and Aberforth. Dahlia looked at the three wizards, "Remus," she said with a smile, "a word please."

"Of course," Remus said leading her back to the back room where Sirius' things were packed up.

Dahlia sat on the old bed motioning Lupin to sit by her, "So, Tonks tells me you've been," she paused trying to find the right word, "slightly morose."

"Oh Dahlia," his voice took on an annoyed quality as he rose to walk out.

"Remus," she said firmly, her voice stern grabbing his hand. "I'm not trying to give you a hard time, I'm trying to see you happy," her voice became softer. "Now sit and listen to me." Remus nodded and sat back down by the lilac haired witch. "She likes you, bordering on love and I can see and feel you share those feelings. Listen to me carefully my friend, love can endure a lot Sirius and I are a good example of that, however when you push it away it won't always come back." She looked at him with wide pale eyes hoping he would really listen to her this time. "You deserve to be happy, you deserve love, you deserve friends and the chance to have a family of your own," Lupin opened his mouth but she cut him off, "don't give me the werewolf nonsense. What Greyback did to you was malicious and cruel; however this condition of yours is not a reason to hide yourself away from the people that care about you. Not just Tonks out there, who is lovely by the way, but me and Sirius. It's something that can be controlled and you have the means to do so."

"That potion is ridiculously expensive and extremely tricky to make," he stated.

"I know, but I am in the favor of one of the greatest potion's masters that Hogwarts has ever seen, not to mention I am the headmaster's niece, I'm sure something can be worked out. And before you say anything else, yes I have a rebuttal for all your arguments so you may as well give in now," she stated with a sly grin.

Remus wrapped her up in his arms, "I do not deserve a friend or apprentice such as you," he told her softly.

"Yes, my dear Professor Lupin, you do. I love you Remus and I want nothing more than to see you happy, she makes you happy so be happy," Dahlia said hugging him tightly.

The pair held onto each other for a few comfortable moments before Remus interrupted the silence, "How's the enchantment holding up?"

Dahlia pulled out the cameo, "It's being tested by a buggy reporter," she looked at the palm sized pendant and the delicate lilac colored mother of pearl shell carved into a Victorian woman in profile, surrounded by iridescent gems held together by antique brass on the pewter chain.

It was her favorite piece of jewelry, not only did it hold the enchantment to keep her in her human form but it was a gift from Aberforth. Everyone who met him was greeted with his gruff exterior; however he wasn't like that with Dahlia. He melted into this kind and wizened man that deeply cared for his adopted daughter. His eyes became more alive, they were a bright blue like Albus'. The way his face became untroubled when around the lilac haired witch dissolved years off the wizard. Dahlia smiled picturing his face; he gave so much when it came to her, whether it be love, permission, freedom, or boundaries. He truly was her father.

"Reporter," Remus questioned with a smile on his face, "Rita Skeeter is at Hogwarts?"

Dahlia huffed out an annoyed sigh, "Yes, and not only is she writing puff pieces of words never actually said by the Champions, she's eyeing Sirius like he's a dessert buffet."

That drew a hearty laugh out of the former professor, "Well the charms are working wonderfully if you haven't changed," he smiled at her.

"Remus I may have a protective," he gave her a slide glance to which she rolled her eyes, "fine, jealous streak, however I trust him and I know I have nothing to worry about. I don't get angry just annoyed."

A light knock interrupted them and Aberforth poked his head in, "You should be getting back to the castle Dahlia," he gave a slight smile to her.

She sighed again, "You're right Daddy, tell Sirius I'll be right out."

Remus helped her off the bed, "I've heard that you're no longer assisting due to the Tournament?"

The witch nodded, "Unfortunately yes, but this is what Albus wants me to do and with the mystery of Harry's name being placed in the cup and chosen he wants people close to Potter that both Dumbledore and Potter trust, so this is why you no longer have a roommate or co-worker."

"Gives me more time with your dad," Remus smiled, "First decent job I've had since I left school."

"Bar master suits you," Dahlia said walking out of the room. The pair was caught up looking at the comfortable conversation going on between Tonks and Sirius. It was then that Dahlia remembered, "She's Sirius' cousin, right?"

"Quite correct, Bellatrix is her aunt," Remus told her.

"Huh," Dahlia said curiously, Sirius never talked about his extended family, only Harry and James. To see him getting on with a cousin was heartwarming. If things went well between Dora and Remus, as she knew they would, Remus would more like a brother to her than he already was. A smile graced her face and as if on cue Sirius looked up.

"That is a sight I will never tire of," he told Dora moving to Dahlia. Remus traded places with Sirius, "Ready to go little love?"

She didn't hear him; she was too busy having her heart fluttered by the scene of Tonks and Lupin. They were so in love and it made the lilac haired witch ridiculously happy to see it. It was almost as if their emotions were making her float.

"Dahlia," Sirius whispered, "you will have plenty of time to fawn over them, come now back to reality little love," he kissed her jawline.

The touch of his lips was like an electric jolt to her skin, "OH!" she exclaimed before breaking out into a melodic laugh, "Yes, to belatedly answer your question, I'm ready," she turned to the handsome wizard, "One thing first," he grinned at her before nodding. Dahlia interrupted the all too in love couple at her favorite table, "We will be seeing the both of you for the first task?"

Remus and Tonks both grinned "Wouldn't miss it for the world," she said. Dahlia turned to leave but Tonks grabbed her hand, "Thank you."

The lilac haired witch smiled, "No thanks needed, we're sisters now," she gave a friendly wink before leaving with Sirius.

* * *

 _Author's note: I had to write some Remus love, I adore that character and the relationship he has with Dahlia. Thank you all so, so much for all that you do whether adding as an alert, favorite, reviewing, or simply reading. I love hearing from all of you, helps keep me inspired and keeps me going. Love all of you!_


	13. Dragons Discovered

**_Author's note –_** Sorry that I didn't update last week was feeling really uninspired lately, I'm hopefully over it.

 ** _Shout outs -_**

 **Raya Crouch –** Thank you! You are such a wonderful person, thank you for everything!

 **ImsebastianstanButter –** Glad you liked it!

 **ForeverTeamEdward –** Thank you!

 **paulaa90 –** I'm so glad you like their relationship, there's a few cute spots in this chapter too.

 **Hyosohnn21 –** Thank you for the Beta! Love you!

 **FluffcakesAndLemonade –** Miss you and your writing! I hope you get some free time soon.

 **md11 & totalRandum –** Thank you for following!

 **Sarah Salvatore Everdeen–** Thank you for adding as a favorite!

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

The couple walked back to the castle, moderately slowly, Dahlia buried under Sirius' arm with her head in the crook of his shoulder. The lilac hair witch was just enjoying his company, the smell of his cologne, and the security that came when she was with him. Her mind drifted to the first task, wondering what it could be. They are, traditionally, made to test the Champions in every aspect, physically, mentally, and magically. Dahlia was worried for all of them, but most of all Harry. He was 14, still growing and still had so much more to learn in all sides of life. The other students had started wearing badges mocking him, it was ridiculous. As they made their way up to the gate, they saw Harry pacing quickly and nervously. Sirius broke away from Dumbledore's niece reaching Potter first then Dahlia came up close behind him.

"What happened," Sirius asked grabbing Harry squarely by the shoulders stopping the anxious activity.

"Dragons," he spat out rapidly.

"Dragons," Dahlia repeated momentarily confused before it hit her, "the first task," she asked him and he nodded blankly.

"Did you see them," Sirius asked, moving toward the castle Harry replacing Dahlia's place under his arm.

"Hagrid showed them to me," he sounded so shaken, "four of them, one for each of us."

"Harry," Dahlia ran up to them, "tell the others, so they can somewhat prepare for what's to come," she looked at Sirius concern plastered on her pretty features.

The former convict looked at the witch, "Dahlia," he said softly, "give me a moment with Harry."

"Of course," she nodded before giving Harry a firm embrace then retreated to the castle.

Sirius put a comforting arm around his godson, "I know that the prospect of these tasks are frightening," he said a charming smile growing on his goateed face, "I wouldn't want to be in your place," Harry's face dropped, "however I commend you for going through with it. I'm proud of you Harry," he said facing the boy hands firmly on Potter's shoulders, "your dad would be too," Sirius said softly. Black pulled Harry under his arm again walking with him toward the school, "Dahlia and I will be rooting for you and will be looking after your safety as much as we can. Anything we or I can do to help you through this you just need to ask."

"I'm scared Sirius," Harry confessed.

"I would call you a fool if you weren't," Sirius chuckled lightly, "Have faith in yourself, you can do this. Now try and get some sleep."

Potter hugged Sirius, "Thanks Sirius, I'm glad you're here."

"I am too Harry, go on."

Sirius watched Harry trudge toward the castle but perked up a bit when he ran into Dahlia. Both of them nervous for the other, Black couldn't help but smile at the blossoming friendship between his godson and future wife. He tucked his hands into his vest pockets just observing the two interact. How he hoped that Harry would be amicable to marrying Dahlia. Just one more thing to worry about later, for now Sirius had to keep his blue eyes on both Dahlia and Harry. He started to walk inside the school to join his family.

"If you need further counsel Harry I would talk to Moody," she told him leaning into Sirius as he wrapped his arms around her small frame. "He may be mad but he knows so much about damn near everything."

Harry gave a small smile, "Thanks Dahlia," he kind of mumbled.

"What's bothering you," she asked, "other than the dragons."

Potter hemmed and hawed a bit not wanting to tell either her or Sirius about the riff between him and Ron and somewhat Hermione. He shook his head, "Nothing, just tired."

Dahlia gave a skeptical look but dropped the subject, "If you say so Harry, go get some sleep." He nodded before walking off. "He's not telling me the truth."

Sirius gave an amused snicker, "No, he's not. I'll pry it out of him." He turned her around, "Until then my little love," he brushed her lips with his, "get to the tower safely and sleep soundly." He pressed his mouth to hers pulling her impossibly close, "I love you," he whispered into her lips.

Dahlia let out the breath she was holding while he kissed her, "I love you. Goodnight Sirius."

Dahlia woke up looking at the clock in her room and felt her heart sink she was late! She jumped out of bed and was halfway to the shower when she realized she was no longer assisting Moody. She let out a sigh and proceeded to shower and get ready to not so stealthily watch over Harry and Cedric. After she pulled on her house jumper and a pair of well worn jeans paired with her favorite over the knee boots she made her way down to the courtyard where she was sure both boys would be.

The corridor was littered with students wearing "Potter Stinks" badges charmed to spin and animate. Harry pushed through the students and Dahlia followed him keeping her distance having spotted Cedric surrounded by his usual groupies, almost as bad as Sirius that one. Potter hurried his pace and Dahlia lagged behind even more not wanting to give the others anything else to tease him about. He yelled at Ron, then everything clicked for the teaching assistant, they were feuding due to the Champion thing. She shook her head at the exchange; it was ridiculous Ron couldn't have believed that Harry the one that does not like to accept attention from anyone would do something so public. Harry then made his way to Cedric more than likely telling him about the dragons.

Dahlia stopped Ron in the corridor, "A word Mr. Weasley," her voice was stern which made Seamus and Dean walk the other way. Dahlia, when irritated the teaching assistant could be as stern if not more so than McGonagall.

"Dahlia," he started cheerily enough but when he looked at her unamused face, "yes ma'am."

"What in the wizarding world has gotten into you? Why are you treating him this way?"

Ron rolled his eyes letting out a disgusted sigh, "All the concern for Harry sure, none for the rest of us."

"Ronald Billius Weasley," she uttered angrily, "I don't care one bit if you and Harry are quarrelling over nothing, but you state one more time that I care only about Harry and you'll see how wrong you are," she glared at him. He opened his mouth but she cut him off, "Class, now." The teaching assistant bore a hole into the youngest male Weasley as he scurried away crossing her arms and keeping her posture stiff.

She heard a barking laugh from behind her and two strong arms snaking around her waist, "It's a good thing that we reinforced that charm Dahlia," Sirius told her. All the tension and annoyance she carried was washed away within moments of his laugh hitting her ears.

"This feud that Ron is perpetrating and that Harry isn't talking about is ridiculous," she sighed and shook her head turning to face the handsome wizard, "but I guess teenagers will be teenagers." The lilac haired witch looked around Sirius to find Harry but he was gone, "Where did he go?"

"He left with Moody, you missed quite a show," he smiled.

"What did Alastor do?"

"He turned Draco into a ferret," they both shared a hearty laugh, "good thing he was quicker than I was, would have been worse for Malfoy."

Dumbledore's niece shook her head, "You're projecting his father onto him and that's not fair Sirius. Draco has yet to discover who he is, and I believe that he can be a better man than his father."

Sirius looked at her with nothing but admiration, "How do you see the good in everyone?"

Dahlia smiled, "It's not the good, I just don't believe in preconceived notions, and if I did I wouldn't be here, not just Veela shenanigans but being the niece of the Headmaster, I would like to think that people can see beyond what is presented outwardly."

Another smile crossed his handsome face while he caressed her cheek, "So wise, I'm afraid I can't keep up."

"Nonsense Mr. Black, you do just fine," she kissed him lightly which was met with several love struck sighs. The couple giggled before turning to the group of girls making them run off. Dahlia turned back to Sirius, "Besides anything you don't understand I can surely explain to you."

"You are more trouble than your worth," he pulled her closer somewhat tickling her.

"Don't you have things to do other than torture me," she asked laughing.

He sighed, "Alas my little love I do have an errand to take care of, miss me?"

"Terribly," she kissed him again, "I love you."

He embraced her tighter pulling her lips to his once again; he needed this as a surge of courage to ask her father for her hand in marriage. He would not be as easily won over as Albus was; he was hoping that with Remus there is would be less Herculean task. He brought his hand up moving some stray lilac strands away from her beautiful features, just roaming over her face trying to memorize it, "I love you."

"Go before I keep you and use my lack of teaching duties to my advantage," she smirked.

Sirius laughed placing another tender kiss on her forehead, "Behave," he paused thoughtfully, "at least until I return."

Dahlia grinned, "Yes, Sir."

It took every once of self control he had to leave the witch without ripping her clothes from her petite body, but he had other plans in the works and that could wait until later, hopefully not much later. He hurried down to the bar to see Aberforth.

Dahlia sighed a bit watching him walk down the path until he was out of sight; she turned and nearly ran into Cedric, "Oh!"

"Forgive me Miss Dumbledore," he apologized holding her steady.

"Cedric," she laughed slightly, "no apology is needed." She straightened her appearance, "It's all my fault I'm afraid, I have tunnel vision."

The Hufflepuff laughed walking along side the teaching assistant, "How's that going?"

Dahlia smiled, "Very well, but, he's being a bit mysterious at the moment." Cedric made a confused face, "He does that, part of his charm." They walked for a bit more in silence, "I assume Harry told you about the dragons?"

"He did, they certainly want to test us," he said cheerily.

"Not concerned I see," Dahlia smiled, Cedric was always one to take things head on with a smile on his face.

"Not currently, we'll see how that changes once I come face to face with one," he chuckled and pulled Dahlia to a stop. "Professor Sprout told us that there will be a Yule Ball due to the tournament."

The teaching assistant raised an eyebrow at the tall boy, "Yes, that is my understanding, what are you getting at Cedric?"

His face broke into a wide smile, "If you aren't…"

"Cedric," she smiled, "I'm completely flattered, but one I'm too old for you, two I'm faculty, and lastly and most importantly Sirius Black," she blushed saying his name, "Your dad?"

Diggory laughed, "Yeah, I told him it was ridiculous, but couldn't hurt to try. See you at the task."

"Bye Ced," she told him quietly giggling to herself.

* * *

 _Author's note – Thank you all again, I thrive off of the reviews, following, and favorites alerts I get! I beam like no tomorrow. Please drop me a line if you would be so inclined, I would love to hear from all of you!_


	14. Almost Ruined

**_Author's note –_** Thought I would give you a bonus chapter to make up for not posting last week.

 ** _Shout Outs –_**

 **ImsebastianstanButter –** Thank you! It was a bit off, but I gambled with it.

 **Raya Crouch –** I was floored by your review, that is a huge compliment and I am humbled by it. Thank you so much.

 **hyosohnn21 –** Thank you my dear cousin, I adore you so much!

 **ForeverTeamEdward –** It's a way off, but thank you!

Thank you for following and adding as a favorite - **SliverKitsuneGrlAngel**

Thank you for adding as a favorite - **Shard Radiant Paladin**

 **Sarah Salvatore Everdeen** – sorry that your name got cut off last time, I have fixed it. Thank you again!

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

Sirius nearly broke into a run into Hogsmeade he wanted to reach the pub before the courage in his veins faltered. He stopped short before the door, straightening his already composed appearance before he entered. The bar as usual was scarcely occupied; Remus was attending to the few patrons inside.

Lupin smiled at his friend, "Didn't expect you today."

Sirius approached the bar grinning from ear to ear, "Today's the day my friend."

A smiled carved onto the former professor's mustached face, "He's in the office, need any liquid assistance," he chuckled out looking over Sirius' somewhat nervous posture.

Sirius joined him in laughter, "I think I'll be fine, but save it for celebrating." He took in a deep breath before walking to the back. Straightening his appearance once again before he breached the open door.

All to Remus quietly chuckling, "Never would I have thought I would see the day that Sirius Black would be so anxious about a girl."

A blonde haired head perked up at Lupin's sentence and furiously started scratching down short hand notes before leaving stealthily in hopes to break the gossip story of the century, Sirius Black and Dahlia Dumbledore engaged.

"Aberforth," Sirius greeted Dahlia's father.

The gruff wizard looked up and greeted Black with a kind smile, "Sirius," he said getting up from his desk, "I wasn't expecting you today."

"That seems to be the case all around," Sirius chuckled out.

"What can I do for you son?"

Sirius smiled at the term of endearment, hoping it wouldn't be the last time Aberforth called him that. "I was hoping I could speak with you about Dahlia?"

"Have a seat," Aberforth motioned to the chair in front of the desk, "Albus told me you'd be coming to talk me soon."

"I see," the former convict said before sitting down, "did he tell you why?"

Aberforth shook his head, "He did not only that it was of the utmost importance." There was a pause, "However Sirius I can guess what this is about. If you need me to play the crotchety and over-protective father figure I can," they both shared a small laugh, "I see no need for it though. I trust her with you and you have more than proven your worth time and time again. It's only a shame you missed so many years with her."

Sirius nodded, "I plan to make up for that as much as I can."

The younger Dumbledore agreed, "When are you planning on asking her?"

"I was hoping before the summer, but with the Tournament in full swing that might postpone things a bit," he paused, "there's Harry to factor in, I would like to sit down with him and talk to him about it."

"Does he have reservations about you two?"

Sirius shook his head, "Not that I can see, they get along and I feel their bond has deepened having me in common, I would however just like to make sure that he will be fine with adding to our infant family."

"I see," Dahlia's father moved from behind his desk to embrace the wizard, "I could not have asked for a better son-in-law," he said with a firm embrace clapping Sirius on the back.

"Thank you for raising such a wonderful witch."

"Take care of her," he said making sure that Black understood that if any harm befell Dahlia whilst in the former convict's care would have severe consequences. Sirius nodded getting the meaning in Dumbledore's words. Aberforth smiled, "I will expect grandchildren to pull on this beard and scare patrons with a floating hog's head," he laughed out.

"Understood, once I ask and your daughter accepts I will inform her of the conditions," he barked out a laugh. It was easier than he thought it would be, always thinking the worst it appeared.

The laugh brought in Remus, "Good news I take it?"

"More than that old friend," Sirius hugged Lupin, "now just to figure out how to propose."

"She's a menace!" Hermione nearly screamed at Dahlia throwing down a copy of the Prophet.

The teaching assistant jumped slightly as the paper hit the table. Dahlia looked at the fuming Gryffindor, "What did Rita do now?"

"She's been misrepresenting everything she's told!" Hermione furiously paced, her face was set in a grimace that would have scared any Death Eater. "How could she say that Harry and I are…"she paused in speech and movement looking around before leaning down to Dumbledore's niece, "involved," she whispered.

Dahlia looked up at the teenager and she was pale, worried, and humiliated it was everything she could do not to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation, "Hermione, sit," she moved to let the girl sit down next to her. Hermione did letting her arms fall limply to her side, "I've had to deal with this menace all summer and now again with the Tournament. Take everything she writes with a grain of salt," the lilac haired witch put an arm around the girl, "most of the wizarding community does anyway, she's a gossip columnist, it's supposed to be outlandish."

Hermione looked at her friend, "Oh Dahlia, but the way people are looking at me and Harry…"

"Is it really that much more than before," she asked, "You two have always been close, from what I've gathered with Ron as well, even though he's being a bit of a tosser at the moment," they both laughed.

"I guess not," she admitted, "maybe I'm just being paranoid."

"We all get that way," Dahlia told her, "when I first came to Hogwarts as an assistant she ripped me to shreds not only for being the Headmaster's niece but also being 'reportedly' involved with Gilderoy which was the only reason aside from nepotism that allowed me to assist here, not my merit or hard work. It takes some getting used to being under scrutiny, people look for you to fail or falter or especially become angry at what's said." Hermione nodded still upset, "I can talk to her if you want me to, she might shift her focus to Sirius and me again, but I don't mind."

"OH!" Hermione said suddenly when Sirius' name was mentioned.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

She looked at Dahlia with an almost stunned expression as she shook her head, "Nothing," she mumbled.

"Out with it," Dahlia pressed.

Hermione hemmed and hawed for a moment to Dahlia's annoyance, it wasn't like Hermione to be secretive, "I heard something," she said softly.

"Care to tell me what?"

"It involves Sirius and…" she paused not wanting to reveal anything before Sirius was ready to, but if she didn't Rita might publish the story and ruin everything.

"And…" Dahlia asked.

"I hope that I'm not interrupting anything," Sirius said joyfully behind Hermione making her jump again. "Are you all right Miss Granger?"

"I was going to ask her the same thing," The Ravenclaw looked at them with quizzical eyes.

Hermione turned to Sirius, "Can I speak with you?"

"Whatever about," he smiled at her nervousness.

The Gryffindor looked at Dahlia for a moment and from the look on her face was beginning to show either concern or mild annoyance, "In private," she said softly still intimidated by Sirius.

Dahlia smiled, "I need to meet up with Albus anyway," she hugged Hermione, "Everything will be well Hermione, I'll talk to Rita when I can." The lilac haired witch looked at the handsome wizard, "I'll see you in a bit?"

"Of course little love," he reached for her hand kissing it softly. The pair watched Dahlia walk away, once out of earshot Sirius put a comforting arm around the teenager, "You heard?"

Granger nodded her head, "I wasn't the only one, Rita Skeeter was in the bar and left before I could…"

"Don't worry about it Hermione," Sirius smiled, "I'll take care of it. Thank you for not saying anything to Dahlia, I still need to wrap up a few loose ends before I ask her." He gave a charming smile and wink, "You know you could have come to me or Remus," he told her softly.

"I realize that now," she admitted giving a slight smile to the Marauder.

"Good," he told her with another smile. "You have a class I assume," Hermione nodded, "run along, I'll find you later and let you know what happened."

Hermione started to walk away but ran back to the convict throwing her arms around him, "I'm happy that you're in her life, she seems complete now," she told him to the surprise of Black eventually returning her embrace, "I'm sorry I doubted you."

Sirius smiled, "Thank you Hermione," he said softly before she left again.

Sirius roamed the halls of the school on the hunt for the reporter; it was the first time he had been able to look around this year. He touched the stone walls remembering all the trouble and fun he, James, and Remus got into. A smile plastered on his handsome face as he came across the trophy case. James' name as the Gryffindor Seeker was still there and it was right next to Dahlia's plaque. He wished that she could have spent more time with James and Lily, she and Harry's mother were remarkably similar. They heard stories of Dumbledore's niece from Sirius but only met the child once or twice. He sighed quietly he missed them; he wondered how they would have reacted to his relationship with Dahlia. He speculated ribbing from James which would cause Remus to join in. Lily on the other hand, he thought, would have been happy for him, that he found peace and love with her. Sirius walked on and found what he was looking for.

"Rita," he said cordially approaching the gossip writer.

"Sirius," she purred out, "Not with sweet Dahlia," she asked looking around him walking closer to him, "To what do I owe the pleasure," she flashed her pearly whites at him.

"I have a request," he told her returning her smile.

"Anything for the illustrious and handsome Sirius Black," she flirted making him smile a bit.

"Good," he told her lightly before he turned grim, "you will not print a thing about my engagement to Dahlia Dumbledore before I have asked her," he said quietly but he hit every word to get his point across.

"Engagement," she floundered, "I didn't…"

"Don't," he told her unsmiling, "I have it on good authority you were snooping around and heard what I'm planning. Once we have announced then you can run to India and back with the story but one word beforehand and you will have to deal with Dahlia and I will not be there to hold her back," he said pointedly, "I'm sure you won't want to after ruining what is to be a momentous occasion in her young life," he grinned.

Rita shook her head, "Understood."

"I'm glad we have that settled," he straightened up his appearance, he turned to leave but stopped, "Go easy on the kids Rita, they're kids," he told her before leaving.

Rita blew out an unsteady breath nodding shakily as she walked on tearing out the pages she had been crafting on the engagement burning them as she went.

* * *

 _Author's note – A million and one thanks to all of you that read and review and add as favorites and follows; you have no idea how much I appreciate all of it. Thank you for all the support! I look forward to hearing from you all!_


	15. The First Task

**_Author's note –_** OMG! You guys! I am so sorry but work and life has been insane! I think things have calmed a bit so hopefully I can get back to posting every week! Thank you for all your support, means the world to me!

 ** _Shout outs -_**

 **ForeverTeamEdward 13 –** I imagine she did due to not wanting to deal with Dahlia when she's angry, haha!

 **ImsebastianstanButter –** Thank you! Glad you liked it!

 **paulaa90 –** I love your reviews! Thank you!

 **Raya Crouch –** Thank you so much Raya!

Thank you **Shard Radiant Paladin** and **ccsierra** for adding as a favorite!

Thank you **strangers/in/the/night** for the follow and favorite!

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

The day of the first task approached, it was a chilly morning, fog hung low in the air giving the beginning of the day a peculiar feel to it. The four champions were whisked away along with Dahlia to a tent on the Quidditch Pitch nearby a rock quarry where the task would take place. The four of them milled around as Dahlia watched with baited breath, her focus more on Harry than Cedric. It was quiet, almost uncomfortably so as they waited for the Tournament to officially begin, all of them nervous about the dragons and what exactly they had to do with a full grown, fire breathing, and ferocious dragon.

The four of them were dressed in outfits which showed what school or house they represented, each a little different from the other. Fleur was in a golden quilted material with the French blue Beauxbatons crest emblazoned on the upper left side of her chest. Her white blonde hair smoothed back into a high ponytail. The blazer was paired with brown leather boots and riding pants made of a navy silk but they looked very durable. Topping her gilded blazer was a light jacket of the golden and dark blue silk monogrammed with her initials and school crest. Krum stood rather regally in a bright crimson robe over a light tan turtle neck sweater embroidered with the Durmstrang crest and sturdy black slacks. He always looked rather stern, as the teaching assistant gazed up at him taking her worried eyes off Potter, he was every teenage girl's dreamboat, she assumed at how nearly all the girls at Hogwarts fawned over the seeker. Dahlia quietly laughed looking away from the Bulgarian wondering if it was because he was such a strong and rugged specimen or the seeker for the Bulgarian Quidditch team.

Harry and Cedric on the other hand were dressed in their house colors and wore robes with their last names across the back. Both their house and Hogwarts emblems stitched onto their competition clothes and the both of them in black trousers; Cedric was in black and yellow and Harry in red and gold. Dumbledore's niece looked up again meeting the warm brown eyes of Cedric who gave such a charming smile that it reminded her of Sirius. She returned his grin moving to him. Albus could be heard announcing as the stands outside filled with a captive audience.

"Are you always this confident," she asked quietly, the tension in the tent was palpable and she didn't want to make the champions any more jumpy than the needed to be.

He smiled again, "No, only when faced with certain danger." They shared a small laugh before he looked at Harry then back at Dahlia, "Is he ok?"

She glanced at Potter quickly before turning back to the charming teenager slightly shaking her head, "He's nervous that's for certain, but he's stronger than he looks. Not everyone can be Krum," she threw her head subtly in his direction making the pair laughed again.

There was a flashbulb that popped and Rita's voice that floated into the tent, "Young love," she sighed as everyone turned to see Harry and Hermione in an embrace, "how…" she paused trying to think of the right word, "Stirring," she told the Quick Quotes Quill. "If everything goes unfortunately today you might make the front page," she told Harry.

Dahlia felt a surge of anger rising up and she was sure her face flushed as she glared at the reporter, she stepped forward but Cedric pulled her back, "Easy," he whispered.

"You have no business here," Krum said, he was articulate Dahlia blew out a breath calming down pulling out her cameo playing with it. "This tent is for champions and friends."

Rita smirked at Dahlia's unrest before strutting to Viktor, "No matter, we've got what we came for," the Quick Quotes Quill stroked under Krum's chin as the gossip writer walked out.

As soon as the blonde menace left Albus walked in with Barty, Madame Maxine, and Karkaroff, "Good day champions, gather round please; now you've waited, you've wondered and at last the moment has arrived. The moment only four of you can fully appreciate," he had his arms in a wide circle encompassing the champions along with Hermione. He noticed her doing a double take, "What are you doing here Miss Granger?"

Hermione laughed nervously, "Oh um…sorry I'll just go." She left with a lingering glance at Harry before closing the tent.

"Barty, the bag," Dumbledore called.

"Champions," Crouch called, "In a circle around me. Miss Delacour over here," he moved her to his right side and Olympe stood behind her, "Mr. Krum," standing on the on Fleur's right with Igor behind him, "and Potter…Potter," he grabbed Harry putting him squarely on his left side and Cedric on Harry's right with Albus behind them, "over here. Right, Miss Delacour, if you will…"

Fleur cautiously reached into the black velvet bag Barty opened, steam escaped the top as it was opened. She pulled out a miniature green dragon to which Dahlia almost swooned over, it was so cute!

Barty looked at it, "The Welsh Green, Mr. Krum," he handed the bag to Krum with Igor standing right behind him taking out another tiny dragon, "The Chinese Fireball, oooooh," he said before handing out the bag to Cedric who reached in and pulled out, "The Swedish Short-Snout, which leaves…"

"The Horntail," Harry whispered.

"What's that boy?!" Barty said loudly.

"Nothing," Harry denied before putting his hand into the bag pulling out the miniature Hungarian Horntail.

"The Hungarian Horntail," Barty said putting the bag away. "These represent four very real dragons, each of which has been given a golden egg to protect. Your objective is simple, collect the egg. This you must do, for each egg contains a clue without which you cannot hope to proceed to the next task. Any questions," he asked.

Igor was next to Albus with an icy stare directed in Dahlia's direction but it was interrupted by her uncle, "Very well. Good luck champions. Mr. Diggory the sound of the cannon…"

The cannon fired before Albus could finish his sentence. Dahlia ran up to Cedric, "Stay safe and good luck Cedric."

He embraced the lilac haired witch, "Thanks Dahlia," before exiting to raucous cheering of his name.

"We should go Dahlia," Albus said, "You have some very anxious visitors," he grinned.

"Yes Uncle, one moment," she left his side and hugged Harry, "you got this," she whispered, "Sirius, Remus, and I have the greatest confidence in you."

"Is he here," Harry asked.

Dahlia smiled, "He is, in the stands, you don't think that your godfather would have missed this?" she lightly laughed, "Go get 'em Potter!"

A smiled crossed his face for the first time that morning, "Thanks Dahlia," he returned her embrace.

Dahlia lightly danced to her uncle's side, "Do you think it would be possible to get one of the mini dragons?"

Albus laughed putting an arm around her, "We'll see," he said escorting her to the stands.

They climbed the stands to their seats where she was warmly embraced by Tonks which brought a huge grin from Dahlia; she loved this witch so much already. Remus looked kindly over the scene, glad that the two of them were getting along and looked to be getting close. Tonks' enthusiastic hug ebbed away revealing her pretty and smiling face moving out of the way for Lupin to greet his former assistant. Lupin wrapped his long arms around her pulling her in for a warm and loving embrace.

"I have to thank you yet again Dahlia," Remus whispered, "your advice has catapulted our relationship. I am forever grateful."

"Oh Remus," she said cheerily, "I'm so happy for you both," she held him tighter, "about time you decided to listen to me," they shared a laugh.

"Quite correct," he stood up chuckling. He gave her a warm smile, "Something I should have done years ago."

Dahlia nodded and Sirius barked out a laugh, "Something we all should have done ages ago," he said finally looking at Dumbledore's niece moving in front of Remus pulling her into his arms, "Hello little love," he whispered holding her close kissing her jawline as he did sending shivers up her spine. "How's Harry," he asked helping her sit down.

"He's nervous," she said, "but then again they all are."

"Talking about Potter," Moody said from above them.

Dahlia nodded, "Not much we can do for him other than support him."

Alastor noticed the cameo he hadn't seen before and nodded to it, "That's a pretty thing," he said hoping it would be innocuous enough.

"Oh," the teaching assistant said holding up the charm, "Aberforth gave it to me when I graduated," she looked at him curiously, "I thought I explained its purpose before."

Moody took a seat next to Dahlia causing Sirius to move to her other side, "Not that I recall lass."

"Huh," Dahlia said looking at the pendant then back at the DADA, "It's charmed, keeps me from changing." The lilac haired witch hung her head a bit low still embarrassed about what happened at the World Cup. Sirius put a comforting arm around the witch.

Moody gave a nod, "I remember now," he said gruffly turning to watch the task. The magical eye whirred in his head as he saw Dahlia drop the pendant and it hit right below her chest. It would be easy enough to maneuver off her, but replacing it might be an issue; especially with Sirius watching over her and all the extra eyes since her transformation at the world cup. Being so close to her, knowing the Dark Lord wanted her back with him, his precious daughter too long had she been poisoned by Dumbledore. Dahlia needed to know and feel the full power she had within her.

Cedric had defeated his dragon, using transfiguration; he turned a rock into a Labrador to distract the dragon. It worked for a while until he got the egg then the dragon turned on him. Cedric barely escaped a huge wall of fire spewed forth from the dragon. It tagged him slightly, got a bit singed but other than that he was unscathed.

"Holy hell," Dahlia sighed turning into Sirius as Cedric climbed out of the pit, "I don't think I can watch anymore."

Sirius chuckled slightly rubbing her back, "He'll be fine little love."

Fleur was up next, this tiny quarter Veela witch up against a smaller dragon than Cedric's but still a full grown dragon. The champion from Beauxbatons used a sleeping charm on the dragon and it worked really well until the dragon snored shooting a jet of flame and slightly scorching her. She had escaped with the egg before dowsing the smoldering fabric.

There was wild applause that met the first two champions and the triumph of retrieving their eggs to proceed to the next task. Krum was up, Dahlia was indeed anxious to see what he would do. The teaching assistant moved to the edge of her seat and Sirius followed her. Just like the World Cup his eyes were on the lovely witch instead of the action. Viktor hit the dragon with a curse on his eyes causing the beast to stomp around as it seemed to be in pain. Sirius turned hearing the dragon's cries of pain trying desperately and failing to keep it's eyes from the pain.

"Clever," Sirius said softly.

"What is darling," Dahlia asked looking away from the action.

"He went for the dragon's eyes, their weak spot," he looked at Remus who nodded, "Probably a Conjunctivitis Curse," he explained, "I had hoped to pass that information to Harry but other things got in the way."

Cheers erupted again as Krum emerged with his egg. The first three had completed the task and gotten by the dragons mostly unscathed. Now it was Harry's turn.

"Three of our champions have now faced their dragons and so each one will proceed to the next task; and now our fourth and final contestant," Albus announced over the cheering.

The cheering ebbed as Harry made his way into the arena. Everything went quiet as Potter walked out, eerily quiet. Then the dragon's tail came down with a sickening slap on the stone causing Harry to jump out of the way and everyone in the stands cringe. Dahlia turned into Sirius once more and he pulled her in tight as he anxiously watched his godson maneuver away from the tail of the beast and the spew of fire. The Horn-Tail would not have the golden egg stolen. Harry dodged another swipe of the tail but barely causing Karkaroff to laugh. Sirius glared at the former Death Eater for an angry moment before returning to the scene below. Harry was hidden behind a rock as the dragon threw a stream of flame at it.

It was then Hermione yelled to Harry, "Your wand Harry! Your wand!"

Dahlia let out a nervous breath thankful he was able to use his wand; there was another close call as Harry called for his broom. "I don't know how much more I can take of this," she whispered into Sirius' shoulder.

"He'll be fine Dahlia, have faith," Sirius told her not taking his eyes off Harry.

The Firebolt came screeching out of the sky and Harry jumped on it mid-flight. The crowd cheered as Harry flew past the dragon, but then something happened that no one, not even those that brought in the heavy chains holding the beast could have predicted. It flew to chase Harry but it was stopped by the chains holding it to the quarry. The dragon paused and then flew harder at the boy and broke free of the chains holding him. Potter flew above the stands that held the faculty and guests causing the dragon to follow suit. The tail of the monster dragged through the canopy and splintered several of the wooden bleacher seats. Sirius pulled Dahlia to the floor covering her body with his and Remus did the same with Tonks. Once the dragon had cleared the stands Dahlia sprung up running to the top of the ruined stand trying to see Harry but they were too far gone.

Sirius joined her, "Come on, let's fret with the rest of them," he put a comforting arm around her carefully leading down to the front.

Dahlia exchanged a look with her uncle before she hunched over, her posture was stiff and rigid, arms pulled in tightly to her chest with a thumb in her mouth as she gently gnawed on the nail. Her elbows on her knees but they were digging into her thighs. Sirius was watching the skies along with Remus for any sign of Harry to return, everyone in the stadium was hoping he was still alive. It was quiet, that eerie quiet had set in again. No sound, no echo, no sign of life existing outside the bubble of the pitch, it was deafening. Sirius was standing next to Remus in the shattered stands almost leaning over the railing waiting for any hint that Harry was alive and well. Dahlia sat there almost frozen except for looking up at the sky and to Dora who was comforting the teaching assistant. Dumbledore's niece lifted her head from the Metamorphmagus to see something in the sky that disrupted the quiet.

"Sirius," she called pointing to the object getting closer and closer.

When the realization that it was Harry without a dragon chasing him a wave of relief hit the stands followed by overreaching and disorderly screams of joy! Dahlia jumped into Sirius' arms so relieved that he was alive. Potter swooped down into the quarry grabbing the egg and ending the first task. Dahlia was so happy that she didn't see the piece of ruined bleacher sticking out and tripped. Alastor caught her but had some trouble lifting up the petite witch. Remus and Sirius helped right Dahlia before running down to the tent to congratulate Harry.

No one saw Moody pocket the pendant and he had gotten it off Dahlia unnoticed. He would duplicate the necklace as soon as he could and get it back to her. He was sure that she would be too preoccupied with Potter to notice it was missing right away. He hobbled off to get to work.

"Oh Harry," she wrapped her arms around the young wizard, "you scared me half to death."

"You," he laughed before the whole of Gryffindor came screaming down the field picking him up and carrying him to the common room.

"Well, that was abrupt," she quipped as Sirius wrapped his arms around her.

"Not to worry little love, you can fret over him tomorrow," he kissed her jawline.

The lilac haired witch turned to face the handsome wizard bringing her hand up to where her cameo should be only to find nothing. Her smile dropped frantically trying to find the chain but more importantly the charm itself.

"Dahlia," Remus asked after seeing the worried look on Sirius face as Dahlia desperately searched her clothing.

"My cameo, it's gone," she said, her voice was trembling. She didn't want to ever transform but if she did the teaching assistant most definitely didn't want to change at school.

"We'll find it little love," Sirius said pulling her close trying to calm her. "You last had it in the stands?" She nodded in response. "Remus and I will go look for it, tell Albus what happened and see if he can't make you a temporary replacement," he kissed her head before addressing Tonks, "Dora if you could take her to her uncle?"

"Of course," she pulled Dahlia away from Black, "Come on luv."

* * *

 _Author's note – Thank you all again for being patient with me that past couple weeks, it's been insane, I would love to hear from all of you! Love you guys!_


	16. Girl's Day

_**Author's note –**_ Hey guys! I actually posted two weeks in a row! Amazing! Thank you all for everything, stuff has been way in my personal and work life and when I get to escape to Hogwarts it's like a fantastic vacation!

 _ **Shout Outs -**_

 **paulaa90 –** Rita will most definitely get hers don't worry about that.

 **Raya Crouch –** Isn't he? He would have to be.

 **ImsebastianstanButter –** Thank you so much!

 **ForeverTeamEdward13 –** She certainly did! Thank you!

 **hyosohnn21 –** Thank you my beautiful cousin, your feedback and love are just a couple of the things that keeps me going!

 **FluffcakesAndLemonade –** I love you so, so much my sister! Thank you for all that you do!

 **Dreamy-Girl2016 –** Thank you for the follow and favorite!

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

Dumbledore was able to give Dahlia one of his silver rings again charmed by himself, Snape, and Professor Flitwick. It made the teaching assistant breathe so much easier walking the hallways, she hoped that her cameo would be found and returned to her, Albus would of course inspect it to make sure it hadn't been cursed, not only for the charm but because it was so special to her. The ring he gave her was her grandfather's, a black obsidian stone surrounded by silver filigree with a thick silver band and Dahlia wore it on her index finger.

After the first task the halls went wild with talk of the Yule Ball. The boys from all schools were increasingly nervous about asking a girl and then worse yet dancing. The girls were wary of all the attention being put on them. It sent electricity through the frigid air. Dahlia had emerged from Ravenclaw tower and was greeted by both Hermione and Ginny grinning from ear to ear.

"Dahlia," they said in unison, something she was only accustomed to from Fred and George.

The lilac haired witch smiled at the pretty Gryffindors, "Ladies, something I can help you with?"

"We were wondering if you could take us shopping," Ginny asked.

Dahlia's pale eyes lit up, "Absolutely! Let me tell Sirius where we're going and we'll be on our way," she told them.

The teaching assistant led the girls to where Sirius and Harry were in the courtyard with the Weasleys. Sirius had been keeping a closer eye on Dahlia since her cameo was lost, he didn't think that it was in fact lost, rather taken from her for what purpose he could only guess it had something to do with the Dark Lord and the messiness that occurred at the World Cup.

Black saw the girls coming toward them, "Excuse me gentlemen," he nodded to the boys before greeting Dahlia, "You're looking beautiful this morning," he pulled up her hand, "how's the ring," he looked at it closely.

"Takes some getting used to," she told him playing with the band, "it's heavier than it looks; discussing dance tactics?"

Sirius barked out a laugh, "They're terrified, more so Ron and Harry, Fred and George seem pretty confident." He noticed Ginny and Hermione, "Where are you lovely ladies up to?"

The two girls let out an audible sigh to which Dumbledore's niece giggled slightly, "Dress shopping." Dahlia cast her eyes to Harry and Ron who both went red before turning away making her laugh again. She leaned into the former convict, "I don't think your godson possesses your charm, you might want to give them some pointers."

Sirius nodded, "I don't think it will help," he laughed, "Teenage awkwardness overrules lessons any day."

"Sirius Black," she got playful, "Are you trying to tell me that _you_ never experienced awkwardness?" She cocked an eyebrow looking at the enormously charming and smooth, not to mention breathtakingly handsome wizard. She had seen pictures of him as a teenager; he had only gotten better with age. The threads of silver that permeated his russet curls, the laugh lines around his eyes made them sparkle and that smile. That crooked smile that could dull the brightest sunny day.

Black barked out another laugh, "Perhaps not," he pulled Dahlia into him kissing her lightly, "I will do my best but I make no promises. Enjoy your day little love," he kissed her again, "Ladies," he nodded before returning to the boys.

The girls behind Dahlia giggled as they walked past the group. Dahlia and Sirius smiled it was rather amusing, "Come on ladies," she paused so Ginny and Hermione could catch up.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked.

"Well," Dahlia started, "I was thinking we could start at Gladrags Wizardwear in Hogsmeade," she told them as they breached the village, "however they are known for their rather unconventional attire and socks. If we don't find anything, I'm taking you girls to Diagon Alley, I'm sure Madame Malkin's or Twilfitt and Tatting's will have something appropriate." Ginny gave a bit of a wince at the more expensive shop, Dahlia noticed, "Chin up Ginny, I cleared it with Molly and the dress is on me," she gave the redhead a kind smile and a wink, "come one ladies, if we have time we can pop in on my dad and see Remus."

The trio of witches continued on the path to the clothing shop, it was early so there weren't many customers milling around inside. The smell of sage permeated the nostrils of the three witches, it was fresh and strong. There was a rotund wizard running the shop he greeted the trio with a kind and wide smile, "Welcome to Gladrags! My name is Gregor Gladrags," he gave a grand bow making the girls smile, "Let me know if you need any assistance."

"Thank you," Dahlia said with a grin, "I am shopping for these two lovely ladies here for a Yule Ball being held at Hogwarts, we need your finest ball gowns."

Gregor looked around Dumbledore's niece to Hermione and Ginny, "Of course," he nodded with the same friendly smile, "and for you," he took a better look at Dahlia, "Miss Dumbledore?"

"Oh, I already have my gown, it was a birthday present," she told him.

"Ah, this way ladies," he led the girls to the section he had of ball gowns.

Dahlia lagged behind looking at the display of rather outlandish socks they had. She laughed slightly thinking she might pick up a pair or two, they were certainly interesting. She caught up to the Gryffindors being shown a wide array of lovely dresses in every hue, fabric, and style that anyone could imagine. There were a couple frocks that Dahlia eyed a tad lovingly and noting that she might have to come back after the ball to see if they were still available.

"So," she started taking a seat on the well worn blue sofa in front of the fitting rooms, "Who are ya going with," she crossed her legs closed fist under her chin with her elbow resting on her knee as she grinned almost with a goofy quality to it. Ginny had to have had someone ask her as the ball was only for 4th years and beyond. Any younger classman had to be accompanied by at least a 4th year.

Both of the girls blushed hoping that she wouldn't ask. Hermione piped up first, "Viktor asked me."

Dumbledore's niece sat back a bit, "Oh my, well that's something," she said proud of Miss Granger. She turned, "And you Miss Weasley?"

She went red again, "Neville," she said somewhat softly.

The lilac haired witch smiled, "Lovely. Ladies you couldn't have asked for finer partners. Neville is a sweet boy and I haven't spent much time with Krum but," she turned to Hermione, "I'm sure he is an upstanding lad."

"Sirius will be going with you," Ginny asked, going back into the changing room.

Dahlia nodded another wide grin gracing her face, "He's the one that bought me my dress, I'll show it to you girls when we get back, and it's gorgeous."

Hermione came out of the booth with this ombre mauve dress that looked almost like a flower, the top was a fitted satin with sheer flutter sleeves, the skirt was somewhat full and got darker as the sheer flutter fabric on the sides, with the fitted satin continuing to the floor and pulled together with a beautiful dark mauve sash around the waist. Dahlia's mouth dropped, Hermione looked stunning! She was and will always be a beautiful girl, but the dress made her skin and hair glow. She spun around seeing Dahlia's expression and her smile dropped.

"Is it bad," she asked.

"NO!" the teaching assistant said loudly making Gladrags jump dropping the few dresses he had. Dahlia turned slightly embarrassed, "Sorry," she said softly to which he replied with a grin picking up the dresses and putting them away. She turned back to Hermione, "No," she said a little less emphatically, "you look amazing dear, everyone will be shocked, in a good way," she gave a very Sirius wink.

"I don't know Dahlia," she started to protest.

"Hermione, if I have to buy you that dress and put it on you, it will happen."

Hermione laughed, "Well then, I guess I'm getting it."

"Good choice," the teaching assistant smiled, "Ginny, I'm a very impatient witch."

Ginny walked out of her room in a satin and chiffon dress of mint green and pale pink, it was perfect for a 13 year old. It had a modest collared neck with faux flower buttons with a darker pink satin sash around her waist. She looked so pretty and the light colors really complimented her dark red hair. Hermione and Dahlia both smiled at the younger witch. She twirled a bit and the dress flowed like it was water around her.

"How in the world am I going to complete with the gorgeous creatures I see before me?" both of the girls blushed. "Go change and I'll take care of the rest," the teaching assistant stood waiting for the girls to hand her the gowns. She walked to the counter, "We'll take these," she handed the dresses to Mr. Gladrags, "and…these as well," she picked out some ostentatious socks. She giggled at the shooting silver stars and the exploding fireworks on the two pairs she picked out.

Gregor rang up the items and Dahlia paid for them, he gracefully waved his wand and the dresses folded elegantly into the silver gift boxes with a dark blue ribbon affixed to keep the contents inside. He handed Dahlia the boxes with a wide smile, "Thank you, and please come again. Tell your father I say hello."

"Consider it done," she told him collecting the girls to make their way back to Hogwarts.

The walk back Hermione and Ginny were chattering about what they thought the dance would be like. Going on about what kind of music and food would be there. They turned to Dahlia carrying their purchases and Hermione asked, "Have you ever been to a ball before?"

"No, not that I haven't imagined what it would be like," she laughed. "I am very much looking forward to dancing with Sirius and seeing him in dress robes."

"Awww," the girls fawned.

Dahlia laughed, "You two are adorable, come on ladies we need to get back," she looked at the waning sun in the sky.

The breeched the gates just before the sunset and they were greeted by Sirius, "Get your spoils ladies?" he grinned taking Dahlia's arm escorting them to the castle.

"We did," she told him snuggling closer to him, "they looked stunning but you'll have to wait until the ball to see. I'm taking them to see the beautiful dress you bought me for my birthday." She paused, "you have dress robes?"

Sirius nodded, "I do and bought Harry a set as well," he stopped her at the courtyard giving her a sweet kiss, "no need to fret little love," he told her moving stray strands from her face just admiring her.

She smiled and blushed, "No fretting," She repeated, "We need to find a way to spend some time together," she looked into his deep blue eyes, "I miss you."

Sirius smiled at the lovely witch, "I miss you too Dahlia," he pulled her closer, "We will find time, I promise. Go show off the dress, I'll see you at dinner." He kissed her hand before giving a slight bow to Ginny and Hermione who flushed as Sirius left.

The girls followed Dahlia up to the Ravenclaw tower waiting in the common room for her to bring down her dress; Dahlia pulled the gown out of her closet and from the protective garment bag bringing it back down the stairs to the girls where the Gryffindors were joined by Cho Chang and Luna Lovegood. Luna was quite possibly her favorite student; she was ethereal and unusual but genuine and sharp as a tack.

"Ladies," she greeted them but all eyes were on her dress.

They all got closer as she laid out the dress. They marveled at the fine and soft navy blue satin that was corseted at the waist. The thing that drew their eyes the most were the crescent moon and stars that lined the pockets. The jewels were white and blue diamonds mimicking the starry sky. It was stunning.

"Sirius bought this for you," Cho asked.

Dahlia nodded her pale eyes still roaming over the dress, hardly believing she'd be wearing it in a couple weeks. "He did, I was ogling it in a shop in London one day. He nearly had to pull me away from it. I had planned to buy it myself but he beat me to it," she laughed lightly. She looked at Cho, "Have you been asked to the ball yet?"

"I have," she said and Dahlia's heart increased in speed, hoping that Harry had gotten the courage from Sirius to ask her. "Cedric asked me," she said before pausing, "So did Harry."

"Oh," the teaching assistant said.

"I said yes to Cedric before Harry asked me," she said softly.

"That's alright Cho," Luna's dreamy voice broke into the conversation, "Harry will find someone acceptable." She turned to Dahlia, "It's a beautiful dress, be sure to cover it before the nargles see it. I can make you a charm if you wish."

Dahlia smiled, "Thank you Luna, I would very much appreciate that." She glanced at the clock, "I have kept you ladies long enough, take your spoils to your rooms and I'll see you at dinner." Dahlia picked up the dress taking it back to her room and putting it away for the final time before the ball.

Dumbledore's niece walked down to the Hall for dinner looking for Sirius but he was nowhere to be seen. She spots Harry bandaged up sitting with Ron and everything was back to normal. She walked over the pair flanked by Ginny and Hermione. Fred and George moved to let the teaching assistant sit down between them.

"Feeling better Harry," she asked as he took a bite of chicken.

He nodded swallowing, "Much," he continued to eat.

"Have you seen your godfather?"

"Not since this afternoon," he mumbled tucking back into dinner.

"Oh," Dahlia said somewhat sad, "I guess I'll see him later, would you mind if I joined the Gryffindor table tonight?"

"Not at all," Hermione smiled as Fred and George moved putting an arm around the lilac haired witch.

"You're always welcome with us Dahl," they said giving a simultaneous side hug.

The friends ate telling stories and enjoying the company before disbursing to their respective houses. Dahlia walked slower than the group up to Ravenclaw tower, curious as to why Sirius wasn't at dinner. She answered the riddle to get inside to the common room, but her mind was elsewhere and it took her a couple tries before she got the correct answer. She walked to her room to find a letter on her pillow. Her eyebrow rose in intrigue as she picked it up and recognized Sirius' handwriting.

 _"Dahlia Dumbledore"_

The beautiful script handwriting was elegantly emblazoned on the ivory paper. A grin plastered onto the lilac haired witch's face as she carefully opened the envelope.

 _"Dahlia,_

 _Please allow me the pleasure of your company tomorrow afternoon at Madam Puddifoot's. If you graciously accept my invitation I will see you at 1 pm. I look forward to seeing you little love._

 _All my love and forever yours,_

 _Sirius Black"_

Dahlia's heartbeat quickened in pace, holding the letter to her chest dropping on her bed like a lovesick teenager. The grin started to hurt it stretched her face so wide. She'd have to find something to wear to see him. How she loved the wizard, Remus had told her earlier in the year he wasn't good enough for her however that was beyond inaccurate. It was she that wasn't worthy of him.

* * *

 _Author's note – Thank you all so, so much again. This has been my one joy in my world lately and sometimes it feels like a chore too. I am so appreciative of all of you that read, add this story to your alerts, or take the time to review. I love you all so, so much and your words and all the love, please know that it is so appreciated and needed. Please drop me a line I would love to hear from all of you!_


	17. Afternoon Delight

_**Author's note –**_ Hey guys! Hope your week has been good, mine's been busy and kinda meh but hey update. Thank you all for your reviews and views and story alerts! I love you all!

 _ **Shout outs –** _

**ImsebastianstanButter –** Thank you!

 **Raya Crouch –** Thank you! I kinda love that Dahlia's dress matches Raya's dress in your RPG, that's really neat.

 **inabellclo –** Thank you! Sirius wrote the letter as you will see in this chapter.

 **paulaa90 –** Well you kinda wrote ahead of what I have in this chapter. I hope you like it!

 **hyosohnn21 –** Thank you for all the venting space this week and being an amazing friend and beta. Love you cousin!

 **FluffcakesAndLemonade –** Thank you for being you, I love you and cherish you so much as a person and friend. Thank you for going over this chapter and loving it.

Thank you **sanderson993** for adding this to your favorites!

 _ **DISCLAIMER – This chapter deals with mature subjects and could be considered R rated, just making you aware, please use your discretion when reading.**_

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

Dahlia took care that morning to curl her long hair, dress in a pair of black slim jeans with a navy over sized jumper that slouched revealing her shoulders. Pairing it with a belt around her waist gave her a curvier shape. She pulled half of her lilac locks up into a messy ponytail letting the rest of her hair cascade down her back. Pulling out her shawl she got from Molly last year monogrammed with her initials in house colors, of course, she draped it around her shoulders. She gave her appearance a once over glance making sure everything was in place. She double checked her ring, making sure it was on, she didn't want to misplace that, still hoping her cameo would be found. Dahlia left Ravenclaw tower amidst the students from all three schools milling around and going to lessons. She took her time descending the moving staircases getting to the landing where someone was waiting for her.

"Miss Dumbledore," the accented voice of Igor Karkaroff purred out, his lips curled over his yellow teeth. His eyes moved hungrily over her before bowing his head and holding out his hand for hers. Dahlia kept her hands close to her chest, still not trusting the headmaster.

"Headmaster," she said softly trying to get the niceties over with and move on with her day.

"Sirius isn't with you," there was a slight nervous tone asking about Black.

Dahlia noticed the nervousness in his question and smirked a bit, "No, I'm meeting him soon," she told him, "is there anything else Headmaster?"

Igor smiled, his yellowed teeth bared in grin that made Dahlia uncomfortable, "I found something of yours," he reached up and took her hand gently placing her cameo into it before closing her fingers around the trinket, "you should keep a better eye on your belongings, you never know what could happen to them," he told her pulling her dainty hand to his mouth placing a gently kiss on her skin.

"Thank you," she said trying not to pull her hand away and to keep her revulsion from showing, "I will be more careful in the future. If you'll excuse me," she pulled her hand away from him gently and continued to the courtyard.

She examined the cameo in her hand, she should get it to Albus soon hoping it wasn't cursed or jinxed in anyway. Dahlia looked at the blue-grey sky and took in a breath of chilly November air which resounded in a shudder. Pulling the shawl tighter around her body the teaching assistant continued to Hogsmeade. The sun had peeked out of the cloud cover warming the air but only slightly. It was a perfect day. Dahlia hoped there would be snow soon, winter was her favorite season. She passed all the familiar shops and store fronts buzzing with students from Hogwarts that said the occasional greeting to Dumbledore's niece. She nodded to them in response weaving carefully in and out of the foot traffic in the small town. She passed her father's bar where a familiar and welcome voice called to her.

"Aren't you a vision," Remus said opening the pub for the day.

Dahlia smiled, "Thank you Remus," she blushed slightly.

"Came to keep me company?" he asked his famous crooked smile gracing his face.

"No, I have a date," she told him with a light hearted giggle.

"Oh, Sirius didn't tell me anything," Lupin remarked.

"I have a feeling it's an impromptu idea," she told him wrapping her arms around his tall frame, "I'll come back and give you a full report; we need to have a good chat soon. I miss you Remus, Moody isn't half the conversationalist you are."

They both laughed, "Well in that case I'll have tea ready for when you come back." He hugged her again before letting go turning into the pub.

"OH!" she said suddenly.

"What is it Dahlia," Remus turned to her.

"Karkaroff found my cameo and returned it to me," She dug it out of her pocket, "would you mind giving it a look to see if it's been tampered with?"

"Of course," he said taking the pendant, "now go before he comes looking for you," Lupin smiled as she headed down the road. He looked over the cameo, something didn't feel right about it, and he needed to take a deeper look.

Dahlia found herself in front of the very pink store front of Madam Puddifoot's, it didn't look like there were any other patrons inside but one could hardly tell if the tea shop was occupied due to the steamed windows. The teaching assistant opened the door prompting the door bell to set off a tuneful tinkle, it almost reminded of Dahlia of Tinkerbell making her giggle slightly. It was then the heavy floral perfume that wafted through the tiny and empty tea shop hit her making her thoughts cloudy. It made her cough a few times getting used to the dense scent filling her senses. It was then she saw him, standing as handsome as anything in his usual fine dress. His favorite blue pinstripe dress shirt that was incidentally her favorite of his shirts too, gray woolen slacks perfectly pressed, the gray velvet vest with gold buttons that matched and finally his navy jacket opened showing his lithe physic. His hands in the pockets of his vest where his pocket watch elegantly hung from.

Sirius crossed the room taking the lilac haired witch in his arms kissing her, "You got my invitation," he whispered lovingly in her lips before kissing her again. He pulled her closer flush with his chest and just enveloped her. They had spent a lot of time together, but it wasn't close and intimate like they had needed, like they had been in the summer.

Dahlia melted into his frame and her head cleared from the perfume induced fog the minute his lips hit hers, "How could I resist such a beautifully written request?"

The Marauder smiled into her mouth pulling away somewhat, "I had hoped," he started looking into her pale blue eyes that sparkled amongst the hazy light in the teahouse, "however you cannot fault me for wondering if such a gorgeous creature would want to be seen with an old wizard," he chuckled softly as Dahlia made a face at him.

"Well I was asked to the ball by Cedric Diggory the other day, I'm sure if you think you're too old for me Mr. Black I can persuade the young man to reconsider his offer," she said playfully.

"Brave man," he said kissing her once again, "he wasn't afraid of retribution from the escaped prisoner?" Sirius said a dark husk coloring his voice and a spirited glint in his dark blue eyes.

"The boy just faced a dragon," Dahlia laughed bringing out the kind and generous wizard she knew as he barked out a laugh.

"I love you Dahlia," he said quietly pulling her into him once again.

The words sent her eyes fluttering, "I love you Sirius," she said softly just enjoying having his strong and protective arms around her. How she hoped they would never be parted. "What did you have planned for today?"

Sirius smiled at the witch, "All in good time little love," he said ushering her to a small table, "Here, sit," he pulled out her chair taking her shawl hanging it on an empty chair. He looked at her closer, "You are stunning," he said in a somewhat awestruck whisper.

Dahlia's whole face flushed with a bright pink not meeting his intense stare before regaining her composure, "You're looking quite dapper yourself my darling."

Sirius looked at the lovely witch before him and all his plans for the day disappeared. It had been too long since spent any real time together, he thought back to their first intimate moment in the Shrieking Shack just last year, how he'd give anything to have that moment with her every day. The moments they had alone in the summer were almost in equal to that night. Feeling her trembling body beneath him, the way she panted out his name in ecstasy, how she felt around him, all of it a stunning experience in sensation, so much so that reliving those moments in his mind made the blood from his brain drain away. He stared hungrily at her; he needed to feel that erotic release once more, if not several times more that day, but where? Then the brilliant idea came to him.

Dahlia met his wanting gaze, "Care to share," she whispered touching his hand and feeling the electricity hit her skin sending a pleasant shiver down her back.

Sirius moved to the seat next to her in one quick motion, "Want to break some rules little love?"

Dahlia felt a playful smirk crawl onto her mouth, "Always."

Black matched her smirk, "You are perfection," he whispered before apparating to the Quidditch pitch.

Before Dahlia could assess where he had taken them his mouth was on hers with his tongue invading her mouth. The lilac haired witch's knees buckled at the sweet taste of his mouth as he grabbed her pulling her close to him. He lay her down on the shawl he cleverly grabbed before apparating; the grass was covered in frost which melted from their body heat. Sirius roamed over her small figure feeling the smoothness of her exposed skin. The teaching assistant let out this purr as his fingertips grazed her creamy flesh sending a seductive growl through his lips.

Sirius pinned her to the ground kissing her lips first playfully biting her mouth then moving to her jaw nibbling his way down her neck. Her breathing got heavy and labored as he travelled down her body. The Marauder undid her belt then threw off her jumper exposing her porcelain skin in just a bra that was not much more than lace, her nipples poking through the delicate fabric. Black licked his lips hungrily before attacking her breasts through the lace. As soon as his mouth hit her sensitive skin she let out a moan and when it hit his ears his craving for her increased ten fold and knew that she needed this as much as he did. His assault on her chest continued as his fingers greedily played at the waist band of her jeans unbuttoning them pulling them down around her hips and following the concave of her stomach over the bridge of her hips and meeting the wet heat that was waiting for him.

Delving two of his fingers inside her hearing her yelp at the sudden feeling of his breaching fingers causing her to tighten around him but relaxing at the slow movement of Sirius sliding in and out of her while she kicked off her boots as Sirius maneuvered her jeans all the way off of her. Dahlia laughed quietly which then turned into a sigh of pleasure; he was certainly a talented wizard. His thumb found the pearl at her center and the sigh turned into a loud cry of pleasure which echoed throughout the empty arena. How Sirius loved hearing her be so unrestricted it only made him want her more. His growing arousal strained against the constraint of his trousers.

He withdrew his hand from Dahlia, "Assist me love," he pulled her to a sitting position.

Dahlia grinned and helped him throw off his several layers of clothing to where just his pants remained. She would never tire of seeing his bare and muscular chest adorned with all his tattoos. The lilac haired witch bit her lip taking in his half naked appearance running her hands over his skin digging her nails into chest and ribs before undoing the snaps on his trousers. She watched with great anticipation as he took of his remaining garments and stood naked before her in all his stunning glory. Pale blue eyes got wide at his hard shaft making her lick her lips. Before Sirius could make his next move Dahlia had put her lips on him and his knees nearly crumpled when he felt her sweet mouth around him. He straightened up as the witch moved from tip to hips several times almost painfully slow. Ragged breaths escaped the Marauder fisting his hands in her soft locks.

He pulled Dahlia off and laid her back down, neither one of them wanted this moment over that quickly. Sirius gently entered Dahlia, still wanting to be a gentle as he could but the want for this woman beneath him sometimes got the better of him. There had been more than a few times she had been so sore after making love she couldn't walk for awhile. The feeling of her pulling him further inside was pure bliss, Dahlia molding around him and her contracting about him just deepened his desire for her. He worked within her as slowly as he could enjoy the feeling of her completely enveloping him with each thrust. The soft and sopping mess she was only quickened his pace. Holding her down as she howled in pleasure feeling his entire length inside of her; Sirius growled low and dark as his grip tightened on her wrists. He captured her mouth with his slowing down his fevered pace wanting to relish his time inside her.

Dahlia moaned into his mouth arching her back as she shuddered around him. The grip on her wrists got tighter pushing fully inside her and her cry got louder, he moved his mouth from hers hearing her scream echo around them reverberating off the stands. Surely anyone close to the pitch would hear her but Sirius didn't care, all he wanted was to hear her bold exclamations bringing her to climax again and again. This feeling of her raw carnality being fulfilled over and over again by him sent Black into overdrive. His pace quickened once again moving his hands from Dahlia's delicate wrists to underneath her shoulders pulling her up on top while he was on his knees moving her hips against him in a mad scramble for release. He felt it building up inside him and Sirius dug his teeth into her shoulder as he came with such fervor his teeth let go of her shoulder and he called out her name that rivaled her previous screams. There would be no doubt who was involved in such illicit activities on the Quidditch pitch.

The couple collapsed in post coital bliss both winded and glistening with sweat. Sirius kept his weight off Dahlia pulling her into his chest hearing and feeling her labored breathing was heavenly. The way she felt in his arms now shivering as the cold in the air replaced the warmth of their love making. His nimble fingers finding purchase on her delicate shoulders feeling the dents of his teeth and Dahlia slightly winced as he lightly touched them.

"I got a little over zealous," he whispered lovingly kissing her forehead, "forgive me."

"I loved it, no need for an apology," she replied kissing his collarbone softly; "you can eat me up any time."

Sirius chuckled, "You are trouble aren't you?"

"Only for you," she told him sleepily.

"Oh no little love," he said rousing her, "we can't stay here, you'll catch your death and we'll both be expelled," Black barked out a laugh fully waking Dahlia up from her dreamy state.

"Fine ruin the afterglow," she played pulling on her jumper then jeans. The both dressed relatively quickly, making sure every stitch of clothing was in the right place. Dahlia picked up her shawl and to her horror the back of it was covered in grass stains, "Remind me to bring a blanket next time. I'm going to have a time explaining this away to Molly." She shook her head hoping it wasn't ruined. Sirius smiled not the tiniest bit sorry about it. "I need to go see Remus before we head back to school."

"Oh," he asked pulling her under his arm.

She sighed, "Karkaroff found my cameo and returned it to me this morning. I ran into Remus and asked him to look it at it making sure it wasn't cursed or jinxed."

"I see," Sirius said, "let's go find him and I'll take a look at if as well."

They started to walk toward Hogsmeade when a letter fell from the sky. The couple swore they could feel the ground tremble when the envelope hit the frosted grass. They looked up to see an owl flying away. Dahlia picked it up and shakily opened the envelope. It was from Albus addressed to both of them:

 _"Sirius and Dahlia,_

 _Discretion is the better part of valor._

 _Albus"_

The couple laughed knowing their next exploit would need to be less conspicuous and both, more so Dahlia than Sirius, glad that Albus wasn't upset with them.

* * *

 _Author's note – Thank you for getting through my enormous chapter, I would love to hear from all of you, I know I say that every chapter but I mean it. I can only get better with feedback or if you just wanna chat my inbox is always open and I love new friends. Thank you all again!_


	18. Sinister Intentions?

**_Author's note –_ ** Thank you all for the feedback and reviews! I love hearing what you all think, I truly do! The past couple weeks have been miserable for me, I will spare you the details but that's the reason I didn't post last week. Thanks for sticking with me.

 ** _Shout outs –_**

 **hyosohnn21 –** Thank you my dear cousin! I love hearing what you think of my writing and I'm so glad that you love it. You help me keep my head above water and for that you are a lifesaver!

 **Raya Crouch –** I hope to answer your questions with this next chapter. Thank you for being a friend and supporting me, it means so much to me that I can't describe it. I love hearing what you think about my writing and just talking with you!

 **ForeverTeamEdward13 –** Thank you! I'm so glad you liked it!

 **paulaa90 –** Thank you for finding that hilarious, haha!

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

Sirius and Dahlia walked back to Aberforth's pub meeting a grim Remus at the door. Dahlia's eyes got wide at his look causing Sirius to tighten his grip around her shoulders.

"Let's see what he has to say before we worry," Black said softly. "Remus," he greeted his old friend.

"Ah, Sirius," Remus' mood lightened a bit, "Good that you're here," Lupin looked at Dahlia, "we should talk to Albus."

The trio walked to the castle, at a slower pace than they normally would have. Dahlia knew that the ring she had from Albus would protect her from the change, however her mood became grim because if Remus found something that needed to be discussed with her uncle, that means someone is not only after Harry but her as well. That could mean that Sirius as well as the other students could be in danger, not just from whoever was plotting against them but from Dahlia herself. Sirius helped stop the change at the World Cup, but it was such a close call. Sirius tucked her further underneath his arm as they made their way up to Dumbledore's office.

They entered to find Snape already discussing something with Albus. The two wizards turned to find the trio looking rather bleak. Albus' bright blue eyes landed on his niece, "What's happened Dahlia?" he rose to wrap his arms around the lilac haired witch.

"There might be something amiss with her cameo," Remus told him.

"Karkaroff found it and returned it to me this morning," Dahlia chimed in, "I asked Remus to look at it, I came by to pick it up with Sirius and," she paused a slight smile wavering on her mouth, "now you're caught up."

"Sirius," Albus asked while ushering Dahlia to the worn rose colored sofa in the room, "would you be so kind as to fetch Professor Flitwick?"

Sirius nodded, "Of course," his eyes landed on Dahlia, "I'll be back little love."

Black dashed to find the head of Ravenclaw house, his mind raced a bit from Harry back to Dahlia. He wondered if it was a good time to think about marriage. There are so many more factors he hadn't planned on since he got the idea of spending his life with her in his head. The idea would not shake free, it was stuck, and he would ask her to marry him it just might have to wait. Sirius found the diminutive professor relaying the message and ushering him to Dumbledore's office with haste.

Once Flitwick arrived, he, Albus, Remus, and Severus looked over the cameo. Remus couldn't find the anomaly he had before, neither could Dumbledore or Snape. Sirius left Dahlia's side to look over the pendant as well, nothing superficially wrong could be found. However for the first time Snape and Black looked at one another and nodded in agreement before casting their eyes to Dumbledore's niece, she would need to be careful.

Snape, Albus, and Filius strengthened the charms on the cameo before giving it back to Dahlia. She took in hesitantly before putting it in her pocket. Remus and Flitwick left as there wasn't much more they could do.

Before he left Lupin embraced his former assistant, "If you need anything or feel anything is off, please come see me," he gave a small crooked smile.

The three wizards were left in the office with the Ravenclaw looking positively pale. Albus turned to Sirius and Severus, "If you would both excuse my niece and I for a few moments," he sat next to her on the sofa as Snape and Black nodded leaving the two of them alone. "Dahlia," Albus started, "you are not unprotected here."

"I know Albus," she said exhaustion coloring her voice; "I'm worried, because someone got close to me. I never take off that cameo, the only time I remember not checking for it was after the first task was over. I tripped and when I went to congratulate Harry it was gone. Whoever this is," she paused looking at her uncle dead in his eyes, "they're here, at school, possibly inside the castle. It's not safe here. Whether or not Sirius is here or you or Severus, they are here," the strength in her voice faltered at the end of her statement making it shaky.

"Dahlia," Albus said quietly, "there was nothing wrong to be found with the cameo, perhaps it fell off when you tripped." She opened her mouth to protest but he raised his hand and she stopped, "or it could have been taken from you as well. We will perhaps never know what actually happened. I do understand your apprehension, however keep my ring, if nothing else you will be doubly protected."

"I don't like it," Sirius mumbled pacing in front of the door.

"Perhaps," Snape said causing Sirius to pause his movement, "we are in agreement for the first time."

"It's too convenient," Sirius told him, "and Karkaroff finding the cameo," he shook his head, "something's not right."

"No," Snape concurred.

Sirius looked at the Potion's Master; he swallowed his pride and took a minute to speak, "If you would Severus," his voice was as genuine as he could make it, "keep an eye on her when I can't?"

Snape felt a grin crawl onto his mouth wanting to revel in Black asking for his help even for a moment, "Consider it done."

"Thank you Severus," Sirius said quietly before Snape slithered off. Black stiffened slightly having made an agreement with Snape. He may not like Snape but when it came to Dahlia, he would protect her with his life just as Sirius would.

The statue twisted open revealing Dahlia looking positively morose. Sirius met her wrapping her up in his arms and just held her for a moment, hoping she would calm slightly before taking her back to the tower. She gave a slight contended sigh being in the Marauder's arms which made Sirius smile.

"I get to keep his ring along with the cameo," she told him, her voice slightly muffled against his lapel.

"Oh," Sirius said pushing her out slightly.

"Well he wants me to be doubly protected," Dahlia said with a slight question. Sirius looked at her with a skeptic's eye as she continued, "not that I don't trust you or Remus or anyone else here from Hogwarts." She paused looking away from the intense gaze of Black, "I don't trust Karkaroff, there are so many things he or someone else could have done to this," she pulled out her cameo holding it in her palm scrutinizing every centimeter of it, "it's beyond comprehension."

Sirius took the pendant from her hand and placed it in his vest pocket, "My little love," he told her quietly as they started to walk to Ravenclaw tower, "I never want you to call into question your safety." Sirius hesitated in his words slightly wondering if he should tell her about his arrangement with Snape, Black shook his head slightly before continuing, "Albus wanted me near you and I am no more than a few yards away."

She nodded her head a bit, "I know Sirius."

"What else is bothering you?"

She stopped walking and looked up at him with sadness and fear, "What happens if I change again?

"Oh Dahlia," he pulled her into him again. He didn't have any words of comfort for the witch he loved so, something that he never wanted to happen. He wanted nothing more to tell her that it wouldn't happen, but with what transpired at the World Cup, he couldn't make that promise. "Let's not think on it tonight little love," he told her with a gentle kiss on her forehead, "we'll talk to Albus tomorrow and know that you are more than protected within these walls and within my arms." He lifted her eyes to his gently placing his lips on hers, the kiss broke after a few moments, "You need to perk up we have ball to attend in a few weeks and I intend on making everyone envious," he gave a charming grin before tasting her mouth again. "Would you like me to stay with you tonight?" he whispered into her mouth.

"Please," she said quietly.

Sirius nodded escorting her into the tower and then to her room. It was late enough that no students were in the common room and Professor Flitwick had already retired for the evening after refreshing his charm on her cameo. It seemed that Dahlia was dragging her feet towards her room; every step was a weight that she could barely lift. Black picked her up cradling the petite witch to his chest and carrying her to her bed. Dahlia collapsed under exhaustion once she felt Sirius' warmth around her. He tucked her in looking at her face in the pale moonlight. Their stolen moment that afternoon replaying in his head, the bite mark on her shoulder still prevalent and Sirius' fingertips gently played across the indents. He wondered if giving her one of his wards would ease her mind, most of them were for keeping evil away but not the kind that was after her. He'd talk to her in the morning about it. His eyes roamed over her sleeping figure feeling the fatigue catching up with him as he drifted off to sleep holding onto Dahlia and a smile scrawled across his face.

Sirius managed to convince Dahlia to let him place a few wards of his on her stomach, no one would see them unless she wasn't clothed. He explained that while they would protect her from being possessed by something evil in nature it would not keep her from changing and that the ring her uncle gave her would be the best way to prevent that. Dumbledore's niece understood but insisted it made her feel safer.

Dahlia got up from her bed going to her mirror to examine her new markings. She ran her finger over the black ink that stained her skin, "Kinda makes me a bit dangerous," she said lightly touching the three runes now interrupting the pale of her flesh.

Sirius chuckled lightly, "Very dangerous little love," he got up wrapping his arms around her waist resting his head in the crook of her neck.

"What do they mean," the Ravenclaw asked still touching and tugging on the marks.

Sirius smiled and touched the first symbol that looked like an "X" with a straight line through it, "this helps," his voice was soft and giving as he explained, "keep your fortitude against jinxes, doesn't stop them but lessens the blow," he then moved his hand slowly to the one that looked like a tripod, "and this one helps repel harmful spirits or wraiths."

Dahlia turned in his arms, "Like Dementors?"

Sirius nodded, "Yes very much like Dementors," he kissed her cheek softly before turning her toward the mirror again moving his hand to the rune that looked like a downward slanted "F", "and this one Dahlia helps stop possession from taking over completely," he traced the mark with his finger.

"I see," she said holding the top of his hand as he traced her skin, "too bad there isn't a rune that can keep me from changing," the lilac haired witch dropped her hand from his and looked away dejected.

"Dahlia," Sirius said quietly turning her face back to the mirror, "no there is no rune or charm that can fully protect you or others from your Veela change; however you hold that magic inside of you. You can control it, even without the ring or the cameo. I know you have that strength inside you. You stopped the change at the World Cup; I just aided you in it. It was you little love that reversed it," he pulled her tighter to him, "not me."

Tears stung the corner of her eyes as she looked into the mirror at the face of the wizard she loved so much, "Thank you Sirius," she whispered out.

He kissed her neck moving to her jawline then temple, "You're welcome Dahlia; however I am just telling you what I know and what you should."

* * *

 ** _Author's note –_** _Once again I want to thank everyone that reads, reviews, follows, or faves! You all help me keep pushing on because this story has been a bear to tackle, and I'm still not at the second task yet, haha! It's so much and it's a bit overwhelming to put everything in its right place. I love all of you so much that I can't describe it. Please drop me a message, a review, or a story follow/fave if you like what I'm doing. The shout outs I do at the beginning are quite possibly my favorite thing about updating!_


	19. Yule Ball part one

**_Author's note –_** Hey guys, me again, sorry _again_ for the delay the weather in my lovely desert state decided it was a good idea to for a migraine, so I was down for three days. And then work was being work. Stepping away from the blah to the best part of posting a new chapter, you guys!

 ** _Shout Outs –_**

 **ImsebastianstanButter –** Thank you! I'm so glad that my tattoo idea went over well and that you liked it!

 **ForeverTeamEdward13 –** Thank you! Sorry I didn't get to update sooner!

 **Raya Crouch –** Thank you! So glad that idea was well received.

Thank you **Penguinscanfly07** for adding to your favorites!

Thank you **RANDOM COOKIE NINJA** for following!

Thank you **Aye-Sir** for the follow and fave!

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

The next few weeks blurred. The school was busy getting ready for the Yule Ball; boys were still terrified of asking girls to the ball. Harry had secured himself a date with Parvati Patil and secured a date for Ron with her twin sister Padma. Dahlia spent nearly the whole day helping Hermione and Ginny getting ready. Mostly Ginny, she helped apply the lightest of makeup to the sole girl of the Weasley clan. It was late when Dahlia finally raced to Ravenclaw tower throwing her dress on and using her wand to manage her hair into a long loose braid with a sliver ribbon woven into her hair. Her makeup was grey and smoky matched with a burgundy lip. She put her cameo on a smaller chain so it hit her clavicle still wearing Albus' ring on her index finger. She noticed she had moments to spare she grabbed her shoes and made her way as fast as she could in the floor length gown to the entrance to the Great Hall.

She stopped just short of the staircase landing putting her shoes on, hopping to get them on and stay upright quite a sight as several students milling around the Hall stifled giggles. Dahlia couldn't help but snicker at herself. The smile tugged at her mouth while she got her balance on the heels now standing at almost 5'7. Smoothing her dress and composing herself after her impromptu cardio session she walked onto the landing to see Sirius eagerly waiting for her to appear. The lilac haired witch saw him before he saw her and she just stared awestruck at this handsome wizard and he was waiting for her.

Dahlia had seen him in fine attire before but he looked so different. Sirius had tied his long russet hair back almost pulled straight. His lithe and lean figure almost poured into his dress robes, his olive skin and black tattoos almost showing through the white of his shirt. The bowtie around his neck was expertly placed and tied. His pressed slacks hugged his lower torso practically too well. The black of the robe billowing behind him with his hands tucked into the pockets and his gold pocket watch hanging elegantly from his vest just as it should be. Sirius looked like a portrait of himself, just stunningly gorgeous. Dahlia smiled, that spectacular and striking wizard was hers, a breath caught in her throat as she continued to stare at him. Then a chill ran down her spine.

Foreign fingertips grazed her bare skin causing goosebumps to rise all over her body. Before she could turn hands grasped her shoulders and the all too familiar and slimy accented voice of Igor Karkaroff slithered into her ears, "You look stunning Miss Dumbledore," he said softly from the crook of her neck, a place that was only for Sirius. Igor let go of her to face her taking a hand up to his lips placing a kiss on her smooth skin, "I hope you will save me a dance." He bowed before he went slinking away.

Dahlia grabbed the handkerchief in her pocket wiping her skin down; Karkaroff's hands were clammy and left this film on her skin that made it crawl. She tucked the handkerchief back into her pocket smoothing her dress once more before looking directly into the deep and intense eyes of Sirius Black.

"Oh!" she said a bit loudly.

"Apologies," Sirius smiled bowing before her, taking her hand and giving it a soft and sweet kiss on the back of her hand before he offered Dahlia his elbow, "Miss Dumbledore," he said softly, he never took his eyes off of her. "You look…" Sirius tried to find the right words to describe her but all of them paled to how Dahlia actually looked, "beyond my comprehension to describe," he finished his sentence.

Dahlia blushed looking away from him, "Thank you Sirius," she said quietly.

Sirius pulled her to a stop lifting her eyes to his, "Do not turn away," his finger hooked under her chin pulling her mouth to his for a sweet and succulent kiss. Sirius' hands moved to her cinched waist wrapping his arms around her pulling her flush with his chest. He could feel her heart beating faster underneath her bodice as his lips danced with hers. He felt her knees buckle while he kissed her. Dahlia only gained composure when a throat cleared with a familiar annoyed tone.

"Miss Dumbledore," Professor McGonagall stated rather sternly, "if you've finished, you have Champions to attend to."

Dahlia smiled placing her forehead on Sirius', "Until later my charming wizard," she whispered.

"Not too much later," he smiled at her with a roguish wink.

Dahlia left to find Harry and Cedric while McGonagall lingered for a bit staring down Sirius. She crossed her arms and pursing her lips, "I expect you to be respectful and mindful," her eyebrows raised as her stern brogue warned the former convict.

Sirius smiled, "Of course Professor," he gave a bow.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me," she shuffled off to find Dahlia.

Sirius chuckled softly then spotted Karkaroff slinking into the Great Hall. Black made a beeline to the former Death Eater. Sirius had to maneuver through several students all talking over each other waiting for the Ball to start. Karkaroff spotted him and tried to slip away but was met with the stern expression of Severus Snape stopping him in his tracks.

"A word Headmaster," the deep tones of the Potion's Master reverberated around Igor. Snape nodded to Sirius as he followed the two of them.

The trio headed out the back of the Hall, the snow was starting to fall around them. Karkaroff looked frightened, he never wanted to be cornered by Sirius alone but along with Snape, that was a deadly combination. He found the cold stone wall as the two wizards closed in. The Durmstrang headmaster grinned trying to hide his fear; he only meant to ruffle feathers.

"Did I not ask you to give her a wide berth," Sirius said very coolly, he was collected and methodical as he addressed Karkaroff.

"Sirius," Igor's accent slid out with a nervous chuckle, "I was only trying to tell her how beautiful she looked," he grinned again.

"And her cameo," Snape asked.

"Severus," he started his eyes darting back and forth between the two wizards, "I found the trinket outside a classroom and thought only to return it to her," his voice was slightly quivering hoping they would believe him and leave him unscathed.

Snape and Black exchanged a look, not one of confusion but trying to comprehend his answer. Sirius looked at the Headmaster again, "A classroom," he asked still trying to put the pieces together, "do you know which one?"

"I believe it was either Defense Against the Dark Arts or Transfiguration," he answered.

"There was nothing unusual about it," Snape asked.

Igor shook his head, "No, not that I found, please Sirius," he looked at the former prisoner, "you have to believe me, I would never hurt her, especially not here."

Sirius stared at the tall wizard with a discerning eye, "Why is that?"

Karkaroff went white, "Her father, he would surely kill anyone that hurt his precious daughter."

Black looked at Severus again, "What do you think?" His tone was rather casual as he addressed someone he loathed.

Snape pondered for several minutes, "I believe him," he said confidently which made Karkaroff relax somewhat. "However," Severus looked at him dead in the eyes and he tensed against the wall once more, "the next time we may not so easily be swayed. It would be in your best interest to take Black's advice and steer clear of Dahlia." Severus gave an uncomfortable smile to Sirius before nodding to him and returning to the Hall.

Igor's mouth twitched into a smirk when Severus said 'Dahlia' watching him walk away, he was in love with the girl, an interesting piece of information, no wonder he was cooperating with Black. The Headmaster opened his mouth to speak but Sirius cut him off, "Don't," he told him staring down the tall wizard, "I am on my best behavior here for her, do not make me break my promise," he grinned at the Headmaster before departing. Sirius entered the Hall satisfied that he and Severus had scared some sense into Karkaroff and he would in fact leave Dahlia alone from now on. He made his way to the faculty table and waited for her to make her entrance.

* * *

 _Author's note – Once again I'm gonna get sappy, but that's just because I cry at commercials, I love you guys; whether you've added as an alert, you've sent a review or message, or if you just randomly tripped over my stories. I love all of you for liking what I'm doing and for giving it a chance. I love all the feedback I've been getting and I hope that it continues, certainly makes an insecure writer's day. Thank you all so much once again!_


	20. Yule ball part two

**_Author's note –_** Hello my lovely readers! So the intensity of the story is kinda wearing me out, so I'm taking a break for a bit but I promise to return once I get this other story out of my system and then back into the drama! I didn't want to leave you all without the second part of the Yule Ball.

 ** _Shout outs –_**

 **ForeverTeamEdward13 –** Thank you doll!

 **Raya Crouch –** He is isn't he! I love characters like that; you can get so much mileage out of them!

 **paulaa90 –** Well Sirius can't be everywhere and Snape seems to be, it would be a logical if not hard to swallow choice for him.

 **hyosohnn21 –** Thank you my wonderful cousin! Makes me super happy you love my writing and are my constant cheerleader! Love you!

 **FluffcakesandLemonade** \- I love you miss! Thank you for being there for me for everything! None of this would be possible if it wasn't for you.

Thank you for following **Marisa Otterbine**!

Thank you for following and adding as a favorite **ZKailed, amoorietapoodles, aniaco**!

As always please enjoy, read, and review!

* * *

Dahlia stood at the foot of the stairs waiting for Harry and more than likely Ron's arrival. Cedric was already with Cho so she left the couple to greet those entering the Hall. McGonagall was looking rather frazzled running around to her students; poor thing just wanted this Ball to start so she could enjoy it. Dumbledore's niece glanced up to see Harry and Ron beside him descending the stairs. Harry looked just like James. Sirius had shown her Lily and James' wedding album so she had seen James in formal attire before. He was the spitting image of his father. She took a closer look at Ron trying to figure out what exactly he was wearing, they were dress robes but they looked like they were from a different era or three. She was about to greet the teenagers but someone bumped into her.

"You clean up rather nicely," the familiar voice of George Weasley entered her ear.

Dahlia turned to see him looking rather dashing, "Could say the same for you Weasley," she glanced back at Ron then to George and Fred heading into the Hall with Angelina Johnson. "What happened with that one," she threw her head to Ron.

"Long story Dahl," George laughed, "Save me a dance?"

"Mr. Weasley," she smiled a bit taken back, "of course."

"You're the best Dahl," he kissed her cheek before joining his twin inside.

Dahlia smiled and blushed slightly before turning to face Harry and Ron, "Are you boys ready?" They both shrugged making the Ravenclaw laugh, "Better than I expected."

McGonagall came up from behind, "Here you are Potter. Are you and Miss Patil ready?"

"Ready Professor," he asked.

Dahlia looked like someone had stolen all the air out of her lungs, she had forgotten to tell him and from the looks of Minerva, she did too that he was dancing first. The head of Gryffindor house looked at the teaching assistant with kind eyes and an understanding nod, knowing Dahlia had a lot on her mind after losing her pendant at the first task. The lilac haired witch made an apologetic face and gave a slight shrug to Minerva, turning her repentant look to Harry.

"To dance," she answered Harry's question, "It's traditional that the three Champions or in this case four are the first to dance. Surely I told you that?"

"No," he answered tossing a worried look to Dahlia still wearing her most apologetic face.

"Oh," McGonagall said, her voice was clearly kilometers away, "Well now you know." She turned to Ron tugging on the lacey collar of his dress robes, "Mr. Weasley you can head into the Hall with Miss Patil. Oh! There you are," she called to another student running off.

Harry looked at Dahlia the nerves read clear on his face, "You'll be fine Harry," she hugged him, "You look almost as handsome as your godfather," she told him softly.

Harry seemed to relax a bit, "Thanks Dahlia," he said kindly he wasn't looking at her but past her.

The lilac haired witch turned slightly to follow his gaze before turning around, "Ya know Harry," she said quietly, "she may be here with someone else but that doesn't mean you can't ask her to dance," she gave him an encouraging wink.

"Sirius does that," he laughed slightly.

"He does, does he," Dumbledore's niece laughed, "Spending too much time with that man."

Potter smiled, "I'd say not enough," he hugged her again catching another glance at Cho over her shoulder.

Dahlia smiled, "Thank you Harry."

Hermione came down the stairs her hair up with cascading curls to her shoulders, the dress fit her better than Dahlia remembered in. Dahlia's heart warmed as she smiled at the young witch, she was certainly the show stopper tonight and she deserved to be.

"She looks beautiful," Parvati whispered out almost awestruck.

"Yeah she does," Harry said a bit aloof looking at Cho as Dahlia let him go turning him around to see his friend gracefully descend the staircase. Harry's face was shocked but in a good way, he saw Hermione in a different light, still his friend but he saw that she had grown up just as he had.

Krum waited for her at the bottom of the stairs and gently took her hand while clicking his heels together and bowing to the Gryffindor. Hermione gave a pleased smile and nervous giggle as Krum escorted her to the door way of the Hall as she waved to Dahlia and Harry. Potter and Parvati lined up behind Cedric and Cho waiting to enter.

The processional started and the Champions entered to applause and fanfare. Fleur and Roger Davies, the current Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain. He had taken over once Dahlia had graduated. Krum and Hermione entered next, followed by Cedric and Cho and then finally Harry and Parvati followed by Dahlia who quickly maneuvered her way through the crowd and pulled out of the mass of students by her uncle.

He smiled at her like only a father could, never had he seen her look lovelier. He gently kissed her hand, "The stars are pale in comparison my dear niece," he said while embracing the witch.

"And the moon grows more jealous with every minute," Sirius said from behind them.

"I trust she is in good hands," Albus stated.

Sirius nodded taking Dahlia's hand kissing it lightly, "The very best," he bowed to the lilac haired witch leading her to the staff table.

The whole Hall was decorated with three live snow covered fir trees, snow was falling from the ceiling, and tables were set up for the feast during the dance along with intricate ice sculptures of castles with round turrets. Icicles hung from Professor Flitwick's pulpit as the orchestra would be playing until the band, the Weird Sisters, could set up on stage. Every detail was perfect. Dahlia's eye caught the four Champions and most of them looked thrilled to be at the center of attention, Harry was looking around and getting increasingly nervous with each step. His date on the other hand was delighting in all the attention waving to nearly everyone.

Sirius caught a look at Hermione and nudged Dahlia, "Is that your influence little love," he asked quietly.

Dahlia smiled, "Well I did force the dress upon her," she told him and he chuckled softly, "she does look absolutely lovely."

"Yes, she does," Sirius agreed pulling her closer kissing her cheek.

Three distinct taps echoed throughout the Hall, the four Champions stood in the four corners waiting for the orchestra to start. It did within seconds and the dance was started. The Champions danced alone for a few moments before Albus and Minerva took the floor. Sirius led Dahlia out on the floor behind her uncle. He spun the teaching assistant gracefully around making the skirt of her dress spin from her body before he bowed to her. Dahlia's face couldn't have held more joy in that moment, her eyes were lit up brighter than the lights and the grin plastered on her face made her more beautiful in Sirius' eyes. Black took her out to the floor waltzing with her around the floor as if they were the only two in attendance.

The couple were lost in each other when Albus tapped on Sirius' shoulder, "Mind if I cut in," he smiled kindly.

Sirius smiled as he nodded handing Dahlia to her uncle. He turned gave a respectful bow to McGonagall as he offered his hand to her for a dance. Minerva nodded with a pleased smile as she surprisingly accepted and he took her around the floor.

Dahlia smiled at Sirius who gave her a charming wink, it was his signature move. Albus smiled again, he looked on his niece with such contentment all the worry she had carried since losing and then regaining her cameo and the concern for Harry and Cedric had drained away from her and she looked radiantly happy. Despite their indiscretion on the Quidditch pitch, Dumbledore was overjoyed that Dahlia and Sirius were so close, it made his heart full to see his niece and Sirius so delighted.

"Enjoying yourself," he asked her.

"More than I anticipated," Dahlia smiled at her uncle. "This was much needed, thank you Albus," she embraced him as he spun her around.

"You are most welcome my dear," he told her softly.

There were a couple hours of orchestral music before the Weird Sisters started to play. By that time it was just the students and only a few teachers. One of those was Professor Flitwick who had the unfortunate honor of crowd surfing against his will. Dahlia ended up helping him down and getting him to the entrance to the Great Hall.

The lilac haired witch was making her way back to Sirius when her hand was grabbed and she was spun around by George Weasley, "You owe me a dance Miss Dumbledore," he grinned from ear to ear. The two friends danced to an up tempo song just enjoying the friendly gesture. Once the song was over they hugged, George went back to the crowd of jumping students and Dahlia went back to Sirius. As the evening wore down Severus had taken to finding the students that had snuck off to snog away from watchful eyes. Sirius and Dahlia had stayed along with Hagrid and Madame Maxine, who were getting close. It made Dumbledore's niece happy to see the Game Keeper so elated.

"I think we're a little too old for this," Dahlia sighed leaning into Sirius watching the group of students jumping up and down, clamoring for the band; amongst them Hermione and Viktor, looking positively jubilant. She scanned the Hall and saw the Patil twins with Harry and Ron, all of them looking utterly gloomy. "Oh," she said with concern, "I don't think those four got the memo of fun."

"It appears you are right," he looked over at his godson, moving to get up.

"Don't think about it," Dahlia said playfully, "I told him that he wasn't chained to Parvati and Cho wasn't to Cedric, it's not your responsibility if he doesn't listen to good advice."

Sirius chuckled, "Perhaps you're right," he settled back into his seat pulling Dahlia closer, "I quite enjoy the view I have at the moment as well."

"My hair obstructing your vision," she laughed lightly.

He smiled, "Yes," running his fingers over her loosely braided hair, "one of the best obstructions I've ever had."

She saw Hermione get up in a huff her body language was stiff and rigid, the look on her face read that she was mortified. She had been talking to Ron and then abruptly left, when will that boy learn. She audibly sighed and stiffened in Sirius' arms.

"No," he pulled her back into him which made her relax, "If I'm unable to interfere with them neither can you little love," he said smoothly.

"Perhaps you need to obstruct my vision," she said sinking back into him.

"I will be more than happy to oblige," he said running his fingers over her bare skin sending shivers down her spine.

Dahlia turned toward Sirius and kissed him, "Careful, we don't need another letter from my uncle and Merlin help us if Snape should catch us in a compromising position."

Sirius barked out a chuckle, almost louder than the band, "Might give him a much needed jolt," he laughed out.

"Sirius," Dahlia giggled slightly but her smile dropped when she heard raised voices and then recognized them as Hermione and Ron. Dahlia looked at the entrance and saw the two Gryffindors arguing, she turned looking at the wizard.

"Go," he told her softly, "then come back to me," he smiled, "I have not yet seen enough of you in that dress."

"I love you," she kissed him.

He pulled her into his chest, "I love you," he whispered amorously.

Dahlia walked out into the corridor almost at the base of the stairs when she heard, "Ron you spoil everything!"

The teaching assistant cautiously approached the young witch sitting on the steps crying, "Hermione," she said quietly.

Hermione looked up at her with tears in her eyes, her shoes had been discarded and the girl was absentmindedly rubbing her feet. Dahlia sat next to her putting a comforting arm around her shoulders not knowing if she should say anything and if so she didn't know what to say. She just held the witch for a few moments before pulling her up and walking her to Gryffindor tower. Dahlia helped Hermione to bed; hopefully a good night's sleep would help the wound caused so unnecessarily by a friend.

Dahlia felt the weariness in her feet as she descended the stairs and it started to move its way up her body. It had been a long night already and she still needed to chaperone the rest of the students still dancing, amongst them Neville and Ginny. They were too adorable together. The music was still pouring out of the Great Hall as she crossed the hallway to it only to stop dead in her tracks as Karkaroff was storming off across her path. He stopped glaring at her before turning and marching her way.

He towered over her, his face set in a grimace as he grabbed his left forearm slightly wincing in pain. He lowered his face to hers, "They won't always be around to protect you Dahlia," he moved his sleeve up from under his right hand, "He is coming for what's his," his dark and menacing eyes drilling a hole into the teaching assistant. Despite the pain he was feeling a sinister grin grew on his mouth, "I can't wait to see all you love burn," he told her in a low and ominous voice, his accent only making it more frightening before he stalked away from her.

Dahlia watched him stride away. The Dark Mark on his arm was darker and it moved, it was burning him, it had to have been. It would only do that when Voldemort was gaining power and calling to his followers. Severus had explained it her before, not to mention the Dark Mark seen at the World Cup. This year could possibly end in tragedy if they weren't absolutely careful. The lilac haired witch let out a breath turning once again to face the Hall again. Movement caught her eye, turning she saw Snape coming from outside, a scowl on his face which softened when he saw her. The Potion's Master made his way over to her, eyes wide and glittering in the light and his mouth slightly twitching into a slight smile.

Severus took her hands in his, "I'm sure you have heard this several times tonight, however you look remarkably beautiful," he told her softly.

Dahlia blushed looking away from his intense black eyes, "Thank you Severus," she said quietly.

Snape turned her face back to his eyes, "I hope he keeps you safe," he said with some disdain while saying "he" causing a smirk to scrawl on Dahlia's lips. Severus gave a small bow to her before walking away continuing to search for students breaking the decency rules. Dahlia looked after him feeling a bit safer knowing that he was looking out for her.

A pair of familiar arms encircled her waist pulling her into a firm chest and the perfect fit of his chin in the crook of her neck as he grazed her jawline with sweet and light kisses, "Everything alright little love?"

"For the time being," she said quietly holding onto his arms. She sighed contentedly being in the wizards grasp, there was no safer place than being held by Sirius.

"Sickle for your thoughts," he whispered.

Dahlia smiled giving another small sigh, "I just never want this night to end," she told him quietly turning to face the handsome man. The shorter hair he had in front had come loose from the binding hanging in his eye line, she gently brushed it away from his forehead.

Sirius took her hand as his moved down his face bringing it to his mouth softly kissing the heel of her hand, "Neither do I," he said looking into her pale blue eyes, "the only thing close to a never ending dance is waking up with you."

"We can do that second part," she told him quietly, "unless you want to borrow Hermione's Time Turner."

Sirius laughed, "As tempting as that sounds," he kissed her lips quickly, "Tonight isn't the time I'd like to relive over and over with you," he chuckled turning her to the stairs, "Come now little love let's get you to bed." Sirius picked her up cradling her to his chest as he carried her to Ravenclaw tower she fell asleep in his arms on the way up. He carried her to her room and settled down with her for the night.

* * *

 _Author's note –_ Like I said at the beginning of the chapter, thank you all for reading! I am taking a break from this story for a couple weeks; I hope to be back at it soon. Just a handsome never dying medical examiner has invaded my head and well he's screaming at me. Thank you all for reading, following, adding as a favorite, and reviewing! All of it is so, so appreciated! Love you guys!


	21. The Night Before

**_Author's note –_** Wow…it's been awhile, I think, please don't quote me, but I think I have a handle on where I need to go to finish this story and get into Order of the Phoenix. Sorry I've been away for a while, needed to take a break.

 ** _Shout Outs –_**

 **paula90 –** No it's not good and I go into why I didn't have her say anything to Sirius about it. I didn't have Ron get new robes because the day that Harry and Sirius spent together before the World Cup was when Sirius bought Harry the dress robes. With everything going on with Dahlia and Harry and the Tournament, while it would have been a very nice gesture, it just didn't fit anywhere.

 **ImsebastianstanButter –** Thank you!

 **ForeverTeamEdward13** – I explain why she didn't tell him, she should have but there's a reason behind it.

Thank you for following and adding this to your favorites – **Ms Poison Ivey and aniaco**!

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

The next couple of days flew by; Dahlia hadn't traveled much outside of the Ravenclaw common room. Harry and Cedric were too preoccupied with figuring out the second task and she couldn't interfere or help them figure it out. She was there if they needed to talk to someone but Harry was keeping to Hermione and Ron and Cedric was keeping to his circle in Hufflepuff and Cho so she occasionally saw him in the common room.

Sirius was staying closer to Dahlia rather than Harry as Karkaroff had casually threatened her before the ball. She never told him or Severus what Igor had told her that night, just more doubt and lies, she was sure of it, and she didn't want them to be more worked up over something that none of them had control over. There was an ominous feeling in the air; it had gotten heavier as the year went on. From the moment Harry's name had come out of the cup consequences were set in motion like a stone causing an avalanche, there was no stopping it. Whatever was coming, whether it be Voldemort or his minions still loyal to him, it was coming and seemingly out of nowhere.

Dahlia didn't want to think about it, but somehow the Dark Lord haunted her dreams, she saw the faces of those she loved, Harry, Hermione, the Weasleys, Remus, Albus, and especially Sirius all dead. Gone. Ashen faces after being hit with the killing curse from Voldemort or his followers. The grinning snake like mouth of the Dark Lord baring his sharp teeth to her making her watch as he killed those she held dear. It was one of the rare times she was outside Ravenclaw tower meandering the hallways trying to find some way to be useful to herself, the students, or the school other than fretting about Harry and Cedric and the Tournament. She was so focused on trying to figure out how to be helpful she didn't hear the thud of Moody's metal limp from behind her.

"You ought to be more careful Miss Dumbledore," the soft growl hit her ears making her jump and yelp before turning to see the DADA professor.

"Professor," she said after she regained composure.

"Escort me to the library," he asked the growl softening a bit.

"Of course," she told him.

They walked half way to the library in relative silence before Alastor broke the silence, "You found your cameo?"

"Yes, Karkaroff returned it to me, said that he found it."

Moody made a grumbling noise, "I assume you had Albus check it out."

"Of course, Albus and Lupin," she told him as he nodded, "Sirius and Snape took a look at it as well."

"They did," he arched an eyebrow, "Find anything?"

"From what they told me, nothing out of the ordinary, the charms were enhanced on it and given back to me."

"You should have had me take a look at it," he muttered.

Dahlia smiled, "You're probably right Professor, but Albus didn't see a need for it and with three teachers placing charms on the pendant, I don't think that he thought one more was necessary."

"Perhaps not," Moody told her, his face had an odd expression on it, "Wait here," he told her as he hobbled into the library.

Dahlia didn't think the conversation was odd as she waited for a few moments before the door to the library pushed open revealing Ron and Hermione. The trio stared at one another for a moment before Moody emerged.

"I need to get them to McGonagall," he said gruffly, "walk with me."

"Yes Professor," she said walking ahead of the ex-Auror guiding the two Gryffindors toward Minerva's office. "Is Harry alright?"

Hermione looked at Dahlia as they walked, "I hope so, the second task, we still haven't figured out how he's going to complete it."

"He'll figure it out," Moody said from behind them.

"He better," Dahlia mumbled ushering Ron and Hermione on to their head of house.

Once they reached McGonagall's office Dahlia was asked to wait outside as she took in Ron and Hermione. Moody nodded to the Transfiguration Professor before taking Dumbledore's niece under his arm and leading her away.

"You said three teachers," Moody questioned bringing the conversation back to Dahlia's cameo. "Was the third one Lupin?"

The lilac haired witch looked at the DADA Professor cautiously and curiously, it was odd that he would be asking this. What's more that Albus didn't bring him in to help with the charms, the wheels in her head were turning trying to figure out why he was so fixated on the object that she didn't have on her as Sirius wanted to keep it just in case there was something that they couldn't see right away.

"Yes, Remus helped out," she told him, "which is why I'm sure Albus never told you about it."

Moody nodded his head, "Yes that makes sense," he told her; his voice was contemplative making the usual rough brogue softer. He looked at the teaching assistant, "I could always add an extra layer of protection."

"Thank you Alastor," she told him giving him a small smile.

"There you are," Sirius' voice entered the conversation making his way to the Ravenclaw. He took her from under Moody's grasp, "I've been looking all over for you, and you need to get some sleep before the task tomorrow little love."

Dahlia nuzzled into the wizard, "You're right," she turned to Moody, "See you tomorrow?"

"Of course lass," he told her before walking away. He was only moments away from corrupting the spells and charms protecting her from the Dark Lord. Sirius needed to be dealt with, but not here, it was too risky with all the eyes watching. He'd never let her out of his sight for more than a moment and Moody was sure that Sirius had placed his own charms on the cameo and scrutinized every millimeter of it and was no doubt checking it constantly. Love, the DADA professor made a face hobbling away, those in love make stupid mistakes; it was only a matter of time before either Sirius or Dahlia made one then she would be returned to who she rightfully belonged to.

* * *

 _Author's note - Just a small chapter in between the Yule Ball and the second task, wanted to put a more serious and sinister tone in after the Ball. I would love to hear from you! Drop me a line and say hi!_


	22. The Second Task

**_Author's Note –_** Happy late holiday wishes everyone! Here I am once again, I'm going to stop speculating on when I will have another chapter up, writing has been increasingly difficult lately. Anyway, HUZZAH! A chapter!

 _ **Shout outs –** _

**ForeverTeamEdward13 –** I'm so glad you thought it was creepy, that's what I was going for! Thank you!

 **ImsebastianstanButter –** This will have more Sirius moments and more throughout the rest of the story, promise.

 **Raya Crouch –** Right?! I'm hoping to get to that in the next few chapters if my brain will cooperate.

 **paulaa90 –** I know! You called it! I think as things get heavier Sirius won't be letting Dahlia out of his sight.

 **Isabella95 –** Thank you so much me dear! Your review just lifted my spirits when I was crashing. I appreciate all of your kind words and I hope that you continue to enjoy the story!

 **FluffcakesAndLemonade –** Girl I am trying to get that collab chapter done but there are shiny things. I love you and thank you for listening to me whine and complain a lot lately. Love you!

 **hyosohnn21 –** Thank you for everything my beautiful cousin. It will get better I promise. I love you!

 **Isabella95 –** Thank you once again for the follow and favorite!

 _As always my lovely readers, please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

The morning of the task was grey and foggy and freezing, Sirius sat on Dahlia's bed just fascinated watching her get ready. Dahlia pulled her lilac hair into a high ponytail then pulled on an oversized jumper over her leggings then added her prized house scarf as the finishing touch. Sirius was looking remarkably casual, still the pressed slacks but only a black button down shirt, no vest, but he did have a matching black velvet jacket. He too had his house scarf on display. Dahlia turned looking at him with a playful smile.

"Stunning in even your most informal attire," she quipped standing in front of the wizard.

"One could say the same of you little love," he laughed slightly, "although I'm partial to when you wear nothing at all," he said softly but his grin was seductively evil pulling her into his body.

"Sirius," Dahlia almost whined, "don't tempt me," she half scolded him. She pulled his face up to hers, "We'll have time afterwards, patience my darling," she kissed him lightly.

Sirius chuckled as he rose, "Of course Dahlia," he took her hand and led her out of Ravenclaw tower.

The couple made their way down to the Black Lake following all the students going to witness the second task. They passed Fred and George taking bets, once again. Dahlia laughed as she passed them shaking her head slightly. The buzz of excitement in the air was palpable and it settled on Dahlia's exposed skin as the couple got into one of the boats heading out to the tri-level piers that had been in the middle of the lake since before Dahlia could remember.

The Black Lake certainly lived up to its name, it was dark water, you could barely see your hand if you put it in the water. The water's surface was eerily calm as the boat glided across the top of the lake. She and Remus had come down to the lake last year to catch Grindylows for class. Dahlia never liked the water, something about it always made her unsteady, she didn't know why, perhaps it was all the tales from the professors and her uncle about all the things that lie underneath the glass like appearance of the Black Lake, and many more that they don't know of.

The boat docked on the side of the pier, Sirius got out first to help Dahlia onto the wooded dock. Albus was waiting for them with Barty. He nodded to his niece and Sirius as they walked up to the second level box joined by Albus, Barty Crouch, and the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

Albus held his wand to his throat so all could hear him, "Welcome to the second task. Last night something was stolen from each of our Champions; a treasure of sorts. These four treasures, one for each Champion, now lie on the bottom of the Black Lake. In order to win each Champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface."

"Oh," Dahlia excitedly whispered looking down into the dark water.

Sirius put an arm around her, "What is it little love?"

"I'll tell you in a moment," she told him snuggling closer to him keeping the chill out.

Albus continued, "Simple enough. Except for this, they will only have one hour to do so and one hour only. No magic will save them, after that they'll be on their own. You may begin at the start of the cannon."

The cannon fired leaving everyone in attendance with tinnitus as the three of the Champions dove into the water and Harry was pushed into the water by Alastor. Dahlia and Sirius both clung to the wooden railing watching for any sign that Harry was ok. It was just a short moment later that Harry flew out of the water like a whale or dolphin before diving back into the lake. The couple let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Gilliweed," Sirius whispered, "clever boy."

"Yes, I have to agree that Neville certainly knows his plants," Dahlia quipped to Sirius' chuckle.

"You are probably right," he smiled, "what did you figure out before they started."

"Right," she turned into him, "the treasures that Albus spoke of, they're the Champions friends, Hermione and Ron were taken to McGonagall's office last night, which I thought was odd but not so much anymore."

"Ah, I see," Sirius said with a grin before stealing a small kiss from Dahlia turning her back to the still lake.

It was quiet, even amongst the chatter and betting going on the other docks set out across the lake. Certainly not as exciting as watching the dragons, however the element of the unknown kept most eyes drawn to the surface of the Black Lake hoping to see something, anything from the Champions and if they're favorite had the lead on whatever this task was. There was a breach of the tranquil lake along with a shocked utterance. A few went to where the noise was to find Fleur gasping for air.

Albus stood at the edge of the railing once again raising his want to his throat projecting his voice, "The Beauxbatons Champion Miss Delacour has unfortunately been forced to retire. She will take no further part in this task."

Madame Maxine and a few of the other girls from Beauxbatons rushed to Fleur's aid covering her in warm towels and giving her a robe. The tiny witch looked extremely worried as she looked out onto the lake. Forty-five minutes had passed; the Champions and their treasures should be surfacing, hopefully soon. No sooner had Dahlia looked away from Fleur had Cedric and Cho surfaced. Raucous cheering, especially loud from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, erupted as the couple swam back to the pier. A moment later Krum emerged with Hermione. The resounding chant of Krum from Durmstrang drowned out the cheering from Hogwarts. Dahlia smirked as the couple was helped onto the dock before turning to watch the water for Harry and one would assume Ron. There was nothing just the stagnant and eerie quiet of the lake.

Dahlia turned grabbing Sirius' watch, "What could be keeping him?" she stared at the second hand tick away; he only had 10 minutes left.

"He'll be fine little love," Sirius said taking his pocket watch back but staring at the time just as she did. He was under a long time, the Gilliweed he used wouldn't last much longer, and he needed to surface.

The water bubbled again to reveal Ron and one could only assume Fleur's treasure, it looked like her little sister. But still no sign of Harry as the two swam toward the docks. Dahlia gripped the round and metal rail leaning and looking as hard as she could to try to catch a glimpse of Harry. Sirius, no matter what his calm tone said was worried; he too was gripping the railing looking for his godson. They didn't have to wait long as Harry was propelled out of the water with such force that he landed on the dock surrounded by students, Dumbledore and Crouch.

"Let's move," Sirius said pushing Dahlia through the crowd trying to get to Harry. Potter was being covered in towels by his fellow Gryffindors but he was shivering and covered in red welts one could only assume from the Grindylows.

Albus kneeled down to examine Harry for a quick moment but then turned to Crouch, "I want all the judges over here now," Dumbledore ordered and once again pushing through the crowd.

Fleur rushed to Harry's side as Dahlia and Sirius push through the crowd, "You saved her, even though she was not yours to save. My little sister!" she kissed both his cheeks, "Thank you!" She turned to Ron who was standing near by, "And you…you helped!"

Ron shrugged even though he look confused, "Well…yeah…a bit." Fleur giggled slightly and kissing his cheeks before herding her sister away, "Merci," he said absentmindedly rubbing his cheek.

The attention was brought around to Harry once again as Hermione rushed through Sirius and Dahlia and threw another towel around Harry who was still shivering. Sirius kept Dahlia on balance pulling her close to him. Harry looked at the couple and his godfather gave him a proud nod as Hermione fussed about him.

Albus broke through the loud scene, "Attention! Attention!" Albus' booming voice resounded our over the vastness of the lake causing all those in attendance to cover their ears. Once those in attendance were silent the Headmaster continued, "The winner is…Mr. Diggory!" More cheers from the Hogwarts students came as well as Dahlia, she was proud of Cedric. Albus continued, "For showing unique command of the bubbleheaded charm. The way I see it, Mr. Potter would have finished first had it not been for his determination to rescue not only Mr. Weasley but the others as well. We've agreed to award him second place! For outstanding moral fiber," Dumbledore concluded.

More cheers came from Hogwarts and this time Sirius joined in the jubilant crowd. Dahlia saw Karkaroff out of the corner of her eye looking absolutely disgusted with the decision as he turned and stomped away. The students cleared out slowly making their way back to the castle for dinner.

Sirius helped Harry up, "Let's get you into some dry clothes," he took his godson to one of the tents giving him the clothes he grabbed before heading to the task.

* * *

 _ **Author's note –**_ I want to take the time to thank all of you again. I appreciate all of you. You all have no idea how much and I wish that I could express it, I really do. Drop me a line if you are so inclined, I would love to hear what you think and I'm not scary to talk to if you ever want to talk all things fiction. Love you guys!


	23. Disturbing Discovery

_**Author's note** _ – Hi! I planned to have this chapter up last week but my head had other ideas, like a migraine. Aside from that I hope everyone had a wonderful New Year and no one ate any Tide pods, please don't do that, please.

 _ **Shout Outs:**_

 **ellidraco1014** – Thank you!

 **paulaa90** – Thank you Paula! I'm glad you love them so much. I'm trying to keep to the story as much as I can with my changes.

 **hyosohnn21 -** Thank you for everything! You are amazing!

 **FluffcakesAndLemonade -** I love you so, so much! Cannot wait for our next collab chapter!

Thank you for following and adding as a favorite **Ria17**!

Thank you for adding as a favorite **sage1992**!

Thank you for following **Amzfundimental, keanfoxt, queenj12** , and **drxmmergirlx**!

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review._

* * *

Dahlia with Hermione and the three Weasley brothers caught up to Harry and Sirius heading to Hagrid's for a celebration. As they're walking to the hut Barty was waiting for Harry. The group stopped for a moment, Sirius eyeing the man from the Ministry carefully. Harry looked at Black and Dumbledore's niece for a moment; they both nod but cautiously, as Barty approached Harry.

"A word if I may Potter," Barty asked to which Harry nodded going with Crouch.

"Stay close to him if you would Dahlia," Sirius whispered.

Dumbledore's niece nodded catching up to the pair, "Excuse me Mr. Crouch, if I may tag along," she asked sweetly, "Guardian of the Champion and all."

"Of course Miss Dumbledore," he said as she followed close behind them.

"Congratulations Potter, fine achievement," he praised Harry as they walked along the grounds, "Well done boy. I'm sorry we haven't spoken, after all your story is one I've heard many times. Quiet remarkable," he paused for a moment pulling Harry to a stop and Dahlia along with it. "Tragic of course, to lose one's family; never whole again are we?" Dahlia looked at Barty with a curious glance as he continued, "Still, life goes on and here we stand. I'm sure your parents would be very proud today Potter," he managed a smile talking to Harry.

Dahlia let out a small sigh of relief, but before it fully left her mouth the rough and loud brogue of Moody broke into the conversation, "Bartimus!" he yelled as he hobbled over, he looked at Barty and Harry before his eyes landed on Dahlia. "Not trying to lure Potter into one of the Ministry's summer internships are we?" His eyes spun to Crouch, "Last boy who went into the Department of Mysteries never came out!"

Then something happened that was truthfully odd, Moody's tongue darted out of his mouth to which Crouch gave a stern look of surprise stepping closer to Alastor staring at him as if he'd seen a ghost before departing quickly without a goodbye. Harry looked at Dahlia and she shrugged.

Alastor yelled after him, "And they call me mad!" The DADA professor nodded to Harry and Dahlia one last time before hobbling off.

The pair caught up with the rest of the group on the way to Hagrid's with Hagrid in tow. He was recalling when he first met Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"So I rememb'r, I rememb'r when I firs' met you all. Biggest bunch o' misfits I ever set eyes on. Always remind'd me of myself a little; and here we all are, four years lat'r."

"We're still misfits," Ron chuckled.

"They're only the biggest misfits you know because you never met the Marauders whilst they were in school Hagrid," Dahlia said turning to Sirius with a wicked smirk on her face which he matched and took a stance ready to chase the Ravenclaw.

Dahlia laughed outrunning the former convict, hoping for the sake of her scarf he wouldn't change into his Animagus form. The group behind them cackled with laughter as Sirius finally caught up to her tacking her to the ground, he did so in a way that he ended up underneath her in a pile of half frozen leaves.

Sirius was panting and laughing, "When did you get so fast?"

"Mr. Black what's the fun if you can always catch me," she smiled kissing him as he sat them both up.

"Where's Harry," Sirius asked once their lips parted.

Harry was walking backwards with an ashen face away from something. Dahlia and Sirius jumped up with wands ready to look at what had made him appear so stunned. They followed his eye line and there just a few yards from them was Barty Crouch, greyish with this frightened look glue to his motionless face, open eyes unblinking at the sky. His stiff and rigid posture as he lay on the frozen ground, dead.

Sirius walked cautiously forward but Dahlia grabbed his arm silently pleading with him to stay put. He turned as she shook her head in fear.

"It'll be all right Dahlia," he told her calmly breaking the hold on his arm walking closer to Barty his wand clutched in his hand ready to fight if needed to confirm that Crouch was in fact dead. As Black kneeled down next to the body, Barty was deceased; he had been most likely hit with the Killing Curse.

This needed to be taken to Dumbledore immediately. The former convict looked at Dahlia and she nodded, "We have to cut the celebration short, Ron and Hermione you two need to get back to the dorm. Harry, with me," she took Potter under her arm escorting him back to the castle.

Sirius lagged behind moving to Hagrid, "Go find Snape, I need to be doubly sure of what killed him. I'll be in Dumbledore's office," he told the Game Keeper.

"I will, go," Hagrid told Sirius.

Sirius made a beeline to the castle after Dahlia and Harry. So many thoughts running through his already troubled mind; who could have done this? On Hogwarts grounds no less, Karkaroff was the obvious choice but would Igor be that stupid? To kill Crouch so openly where he would be found and examined the cause of death obvious. Black shook his head, no, as much as he would have liked to pin it on the Headmaster, Igor wouldn't call attention to himself like this. Who did that leave? Who would have the fortitude to use the curse and confront Barty, it made no sense. The former convict couldn't think of anyone that would fit the profile. It bewildered him; he was hoping that Snape could find something he couldn't some piece of the puzzle that would bring it all together. He hoped not just for Harry's sake or Dahlia's but for the rest of the population of the school both Hogwarts and its visitors. Perhaps he'd stop by to talk with Remus. Lupin was always much better at keeping a level head than he was with certain danger looming.

Sirius' mind kept winding around who, what, where, and especially why even after he caught up to his godson and Dahlia. The trio stood outside of Dumbledore's office. He looked at Dahlia and Harry, "Let me go in and explain what happened. I'm sure he'll want to speak with both of you afterwards." They both nodded taking a seat on the bench outside Albus' office. Sirius turned to face Severus, "Snape," he said letting the Professor in first.

"Black," Snape said nodding slightly before they both entered. "Headmaster," Severus said gaining Albus' attention, "there has been an incident."

Dumbledore turned to the two wizards, "Dahlia," he uttered out somewhat frightened.

"No," Sirius said, "Dahlia is perfectly fine and so is Harry, perhaps a bit shaken. Barty Crouch is dead," Sirius said blankly.

The surprise that should have been on the Headmaster's face wasn't found, "Severus go find Alastor and Fudge they need to be informed." Snape nodded and left. "Let me guess, Harry found him."

"Yes," Sirius admitted, "but Harry was with Dahlia and myself along with Hagrid, Ron, and Hermione. We were headed to Hagrid's hut for a celebration. He found Barty off the road."

"Did you get a good look at him," the Headmaster questioned.

"I did," Black paused, "It was the Killing Curse Albus, I'm sure of it."

Albus took in his words nodding his head, "I do not doubt it," he finished his sentence the door swung open with a purple faced Minister of Magic and the familiar sneer of Moody.

"What is this about Dumbledore," Fudge blustered out scowling at both the Headmaster and Sirius.

Sirius scoffed at the Minister, there was a palpable tension ever since he had pardoned Sirius last year. It had bled into Fudge's relationship with Dahlia and Dumbledore. The Marauder took a seat on the worn rose colored sofa waiting for the commotion of the room to calm.

"Thank you Severus," Albus said, "I will circle back around with you after this is over."

Snape left the room quietly. He paused looking at Harry and Dahlia not knowing what to say, he nodded when the Headmaster's niece caught his eye before continuing to his classroom.

"A man has been killed Minister," Albus started calmly, "not just any man, but Barty Crouch, a high standing member of the Ministry, this cannot be ignored."

"How was he killed," Fudge asked strangling his bowler, "was there a cause?"

"The Killing Curse," Sirius said flatly from the sofa.

"How can ya be sure," Moody asked.

"I've seen it before," Sirius sad quietly, "Severus confirmed it."

"Of course the two most untrustworthy wizards would agree," Fudge's response was scathing.

"Minister," Albus said standing, his voice was even, "You pardoned Sirius and I Severus. Do you really think I would trust either of them with my niece if I didn't believe they were trustworthy?" He paused and the Minister's face flushed once again, Dumbledore resumed before the Minister could muster a reply, "There is no cause to disbelieve either of them however the method the fact remains that a man was killed, on school grounds, the Tournament can no longer continue. The safety of all those at Hogwarts is in jeopardy and need to be considered."

"I will not be called a coward," Fudge stated.

"Cornelius no one is calling you a coward," Albus said, "but something must be done, we cannot cover this up."

Fudge crumpled his bowler further, "No the Tournament will go on as planned," he fumed, "that is final." He turned his hard and anger filled eyes to Sirius, "I never should have pardoned you," he seethed.

"Let me escort you out Minister," Dumbledore said rising from his desk. He put a comforting hand on Sirius' shoulder seeing his shocked and angered expression at the Minister's words. "Sirius if you would be so kind to wait with Harry and Dahlia until I return."

"Of course Albus," his voice was quiet, the confidence he usually held in any situation had faltered.

The Minister pushed through the door giving a glare to both Harry and Dahlia. He moved closer the teaching assistant, "Your suitor is quite possibly the worst wizard since Gellert Grindelwald," he spat out in a harsh whisper leaving Dahlia gob smacked.

He could have said Voldemort, but no he said Grindelwald, knowing her uncle's past with that despicable man. The shock moved its way down her body like lead causing her to sit down too hard on the bench just as Albus and Sirius exited the office.

"Dahlia," Sirius whispered, "what happened little love," he held her face gently.

"Harry," Albus called, "wait in my office, I'll be back soon."

"Yes Professor," Harry said leaving the couple.

Dahlia just shook her head trying to understand what Fudge said, "He said you were worse than Grindelwald." Sirius wore the same shocked expression but it was broken as Dahlia laughed. Her laugh got louder causing Black to join her. "I guess he must really not like you to try and use my uncle's past against me."

"I agree, there's something off with him, he told me I should never have been pardoned," Sirius said still smiling.

"Something off indeed," she looked after the retreating trio of wizards before looking back at Sirius, "The Tournament is still on isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so Dahlia and the next event will be even worse than the first two."

* * *

 _Author's note_ – Another sincere thank you for all that have stayed through my intermittent posting it is much appreciated. Let me know what you think of this chapter as it went off book quite a bit. I would love to hear from all of you!


	24. Skeletons in the Dumbledore Closet

_**Author's note –**_ Hello my lovely readers! I have amazing news, after 8 months I have finally finished this monster! I will be updating weekly until we hit the end. Thank you all so, so very much for sticking with me all of your reviews and adding this to your favorites or following my story means so much to me and kept me going.

 _ **Shout outs:**_

 **ImsebastianstanButter –** Thank you!

 **trinity16 –** Thank you! I'm so glad you're loving it! I hope that you continue to love it!

 **paulaa90 –** Haha! It wouldn't be, we'll see when I get to Phoenix! I love your reviews, thank you!

 **hyosohnn21 –** Thank you for all the love and support my dear cousin!

 **FluffcakesAndLemonade –** Thank you for everything! Love you!

Thank you for following (and apologies for missing it last week) – **KD0032**

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

Dahlia and Harry sat in silence while Sirius went inside Albus' office. It was the first time either of them had seen a dead body. The lilac haired witch didn't know what to say to him and she was sure that Harry didn't either. It was a surreal moment, how had Sirius stayed so calm. A brief smile graced her mouth, he was almost always calm. There wasn't a time she could recall other than last year when facing Peter that he had ever lost his composure.

"How does he do that," she asked quietly.

"What," Harry said quickly as the silence between them broke.

"Huh," Dahlia turned her head to the boy, "Sorry Harry, was just thinking out loud for a moment. I was just wondering how Sirius manages to stay so calm all the time," she told him then laughed lightly, "bit annoying actually."

Harry shared a laugh with her, "It is."

There was another pregnant pause between them. A lag in the conversation as they tried to fill the silence with something that didn't mean they had just witnessed someone's murder. Or the very real fact that the murderer was still roaming around on school grounds. Or that all of this could be traced back to the Death Eaters and the Dark Mark at the World Cup. Dahlia leaned back against the cool stone wall that seemed forever ago. She still couldn't believe that she almost changed, she was there on the cusp of it, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had seen it. The Aurors and Mr. Weasley had seen it. Sirius had seen her change before and Remus as well. Even though they had that didn't change her embarrassment or shame for changing. A sigh broke through her lips as Moody and Fudge approached her uncle's office. Fudge eyed her with disgust as he huffed into the office and Moody hobbled in after him.

She shook her head, "Because this is all my fault," she mumbled.

"Sorry," Harry asked.

"Fudge isn't happy with my uncle and with the unfortunate events at the World Cup, the Minister isn't too happy that Albus wants caution during this Tournament, which has worked so well." They both laughed, "So Fudge tends to blame all those involved, I'm sure he wasn't just glaring at me Harry." She looked at him, it was almost like he aged a few years before her eyes, "Harry, after Barty I'm sure that the Tournament will at least be postponed. I'm hoping cancelled."

"You and me both," he told her as he placed his face in his hands and elbows on his knees.

Dahlia turned to face him wondering if she should put a comforting hand on his shoulders, they were getting closer but she wasn't sure if that would be crossing a line or not. There were still a lot of borders that needed to be breached, she still wasn't sure what he would be comfortable with. She raised her hand and lightly put it on his bent shoulders.

"Thanks Dahlia," he said and she breathed a silent sigh of relief.

Just as their moment had happened raised voices were coming from the office and getting closer. The door flew open spilling out a very purple Minister of Magic. He looked at Dahlia with rage filled eyes and then turned his poison stare to Potter. He marched over to the pair, "Your suitor is quite possibly the worst wizard since Gellert Grindelwald," he hissed before storming off.

Dahlia was in a fugue state at the name uttered by the Minister, what in the world did he mean. Why that name. Cool hands held the side of her face bringing her out of her trance. She was staring at the ever concerned dark blue eyes of Sirius Black.

"Dahlia what happened little love," he asked softly.

Albus called Harry into his office to wait until he returned. Sirius gave an encouraging nod to his godson before Harry disappeared into the Headmaster's office. Dahlia kept her eyes straight ahead looking at Sirius turn away from her and then back to her. His dark eyes met hers and she was pulled back to the present.

She shook her head still trying to comprehend what the Minister had said, "He said you were worse than Grindelwald." Sirius face slipped into a stunned expression, that name had not been uttered in decades not since Voldemort had surfaced. Dahlia's mouth cracked letting a small laugh slip out. Sirius' face slipped further into confusion as Dahlia's laugh got louder causing him to join her. "I guess he must really not like you to try and use my uncle's past against me."

"I agree," Sirius said with a stunning smile, "there's something off with him, he told me I should never have been pardoned."

"Something off indeed," Dahlia agreed looking after the trio of retreating wizards before looking back at the Marauder. Her smile dropped, "The Tournament is still on isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so Dahlia," he told her his hands on her knees trying to reassure her as best he could but even he wasn't convinced, "and the next event will be even worse than the first two." He paused as the realization set into the witch he loved so dearly, "Come," he said standing pulling her up with him, "I wanted to see Remus, you look like you could use some time away as well little love."

The couple traveled to Hogsmeade wrapped up in each other. Sirius had a tight hold on Dahlia's shoulders, just pulling her impossibly close. He wanted her close, not just for obvious reasons but because he wanted to know she was safe in his arms. Sirius' other hand was gripping his wand, there was no telling what lurked out in the dark and he was taking no chance with her. Dahlia could sense his tension in his grip but understood, she was huddling closer to him as they walked. Nothing was assured any longer, they couldn't take anything for granted any more. They reached the Hog's Head pub and there was a physical sigh of relief and relaxation. Sirius' grip on his wand and on Aberforth's daughter loosened once in the tiny bar.

It was dimly lit, as usual, there was a fire burning and it warmed up the couple. The bar was empty, it was late after all, but Remus and Aberforth were absent from the pub as well. Sirius and Dahlia looked at one another shrugging slightly.

Black flashed a smile before giving Albus' niece a light kiss on her cheek, "You're frozen," he whispered. He moved her closer to the fire, "I'll get you some tea," he kissed her forehead before heading behind the bar.

Remus came out of the back just as Sirius started gathering up Dahlia's tea set, "I wasn't expecting you two."

"Remus," Dahlia turned to see her dear friend. She moved from her perch in front of the fire to embrace him, "I have missed you my friend."

"As have I Dahlia," he whispered, "Is he treating you properly?"

"Of course Remus," she told him, with a slight laugh.

"What brings you here and so late?" He took Dahlia back to the seat by the fire letting Sirius bring over her tea set.

The teaching assistant looked at the former professor, "Barty Crouch was killed earlier today," she said quietly as Sirius came over.

"How," Remus addressed Black.

"I'm more than positive it was the Killing Curse," he said pouring the hot water for Dahlia. "We went to Dumbledore and Fudge has been informed."

"Is the Tournament still on?"

"Yes," Black said flatly, "Fudge doesn't want to be seen as a coward after the events following the World Cup, but he's putting everyone at risk by doing so. Albus and I tried to push some sense into him but he lashed out at both of us," Sirius chuckled slightly, "More so me than Dumbledore."

"He told me Sirius was worse than Gellert Grindelwald," Dahlia chimed in after a sip of tea.

"Grindelwald," Remus repeated in utter disbelief.

"There's a name I never thought I would hear again," Aberforth said from behind the trio. Dahlia put down her cup running to embrace her father. She threw her arms around him hugging him tightly making the barkeep chuckle, "I have missed you too Dahlia." He escorted her back to the chair taking a seat himself, "Now tell me who brought up Grindelwald?"

"The Minister of Magic," Dahlia confessed, "Fudge left Albus' office so heated he came right up to me and threw that name in my face telling me that Sirius was worse than that monster."

"His crimes were numerous," Remus said pondering the conversation, "why wouldn't he have said Voldemort?"

Dahlia and Aberforth looked at Lupin for a moment, they, along with Albus, sometimes forgot that not many people know the connection between the names Dumbledore and Grindelwald. The teaching assistant looked at her father, he nodded leaning back into the high backed chair absentmindedly stroking his beard.

The Headmaster's niece cast her eyes away from her father to Sirius briefly and the Marauder gave her the same reassuring head nod he had given Harry. "I'm not sure how much you know about the Dumbledore family history, outside what I've told you, but we have several," she paused as if mentally counting, "hundred if not thousands of skeletons in that closet." There was an amused laugh shared between the four of them. "Albus had a relationship with Grindelwald," she looked at the younger Dumbledore again. Aberforth gave her a nod, Remus could be trusted with this information, "It was toxic, to say the least. No one really knows the extent of it other than Albus and Gellert." She paused turning to her father again, "Perhaps you should continue Daddy," she said hesitantly, "I'm still not clear on all the details and you were there."

Aberforth nodded, "You're right Dahlia," he gave her a kind smile leaning forward, "Albus and Grindelwald," he said the name as if it was a bad taste in his mouth, something he wanted to spit out and never revisit again. "They were both obsessed with finding The Deathly Hallow objects when we were a lot younger. It was Grindelwald's unhealthy and ravenous obsession with them that caused me to speak out on their endeavors. Albus was somewhat hesitant but Grindelwald flew into a rage. He pulled out his wand and we ended up dueling one another, along with Albus. They were both facing me down but it ended up with Albus and me facing down him. It was a massive duel, curses and jinxes flying in every direction being deflected onto trees, houses, everything within distance. It was a stray curse, not sure which one of us threw it or what it was exactly but it hit Ariana, our sister, killing her."

There was silence in the pub, even the roaring fire had been muted by the tale. Remus and Sirius had both leaned in to listen to the retelling. Dahlia was sitting there stunned, she had heard this story before, it was how Aberforth and Albus fell out, it was Dahlia that brought them back together and her middle name was Ariana an homage to their lost sister. Silent tears fell from the witch's light blue eyes, she would have very much liked to have met Ariana, both her father and uncle had compared the two witches before.

* * *

 _Author's note –_ I know that I kinda repeated a few things but what I wanted to do was have a bonding moment between Dahlia and Harry as I think that's been missing in the story. Thank you all once again! Please let me know what you think, I would love to hear from all of you!


	25. Plan of Action

**_Author's note –_** Hello my lovelies! I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter, if you did please leave me some feedback or if you have some critique for me I welcome that as well.

 ** _Shout Outs_** :

Thank you for following: **Child of Prophecy2018, bexyhunterrogers, Amaziing Lm**

Thank you for adding to your favorites – **bexyhunterrogers, hrodenhaver**

As always please enjoy, read, and review, thank you!

* * *

This was the first time that Sirius had heard the firsthand account and now understood the meaning behind the slur of his name. It was presumed that Grindelwald had killed Ariana just like it was presumed he had killed Pettigrew; and of course being involved with a Dumbledore. He looked at Dahlia sure that she had heard this story over and over as a precautionary tale and part of her history. Her middle name was Ariana, there was no doubt in his mind that Albus and Aberforth talked about their lost sister to her, and perhaps even comparisons were made. His face became contemplative that might not have been the best idea to compare a child to their sister, who was indeed powerful, but that was a lot to live up to, even for Dahlia.

Sirius looked to Lupin also enthralled at the tale, "Remus old friend, a moment," he said quietly.

Lupin nodded, "Excuse us for a moment," he told Aberforth and Dahlia.

Sirius and Remus walked to the far corner of the bar sitting in Dahlia's corner. Both of them still absorbing the information provided by her father. With Fudge determined to keep face against all odds it made the Tournament even more dangerous. Sirius looked at his friend worry plastered on his face.

"I want Dahlia away from the castle and Tournament," Sirius told the former professor.

"Understood, should she stay here?"

Sirius sat back in his chair blowing out a breath that he had been holding in, "If I had a choice I'd send her home," he leaned forward again, "but yes, here would be the most ideal place. I don't trust many at school." He paused once again, there had been too many odd happenings at school to really trust anyone. "Albus is busy fending off Fudge and preoccupied with the Tournament, and Snape still has classes to teach," Sirius looked at Lupin again leaning in closer and almost whispering, "There's something strange with Moody," he confessed, "I can't quite put my finger on it, but his actions and attitude are off."

Remus leaned back at Sirius' words, he hadn't been around to see any of this, but he trusted Black's judgement. There had been several instances where something suspicious had been going on. Most notably when Dahlia's cameo went missing and then it being returned by Karkaroff but nothing seemed amiss with it. Lupin slowly nodded agreeing with Sirius, "Will you be staying as well?"

Sirius shook his head before stopping to look at Dahlia, as much as he would like to spend the time with her, Harry needed him, "No, Harry is still vulnerable. I wish I could hide him away somewhere as well but alas I can't. At least with Dahlia here I will know she's safe."

"Understood," Remus said looking at the contemplative face of Sirius as he stared wistfully at the lilac haired witch, "she will be safe Sirius," Lupin said confidently, "her father and I will not let anything happen to her."

Sirius turned to the former professor, "I know my friend," his mouth twitched into a smile, "that doesn't stop me from worrying or missing her." He stood, "We should tell her," he smiled as Lupin stood, "and be prepared for the inevitable backlash from my little love."

Remus chuckled slightly, "Would you expect any less of her?"

They both looked at her giving each other a knowing smile before Sirius barked out a laugh causing Dahlia and Aberforth to turn, "No and if she had a different reaction I really would have cause for concern."

"What are you two scheming," Dahlia said grinning getting up from the fire to embrace the former convict.

Sirius smiled holding the witch close to him. He inhaled the light floral scent wafting from her hair before placing a soft kiss on her head. He just held her for a moment feeling her petite frame against his, feeling her heartbeat next to his chest, hearing her breathing so evenly. He held her hoping that the words he needed to tell her would come to him and hoping she would understand.

His hand rubbed her back slightly, "Come my little love," he kissed her head again, "we should talk."

Dahlia pulled away from him too look at his face reading the concern and care on his face. It made the youthful appearance darken slightly bringing out the worry lines and creases around his eyes and mouth. She knew what he was going to ask her, to stay away from the school, nothing good could come of it. Sirius turned holding her hand to lead her to the corner table but she stopped him, "I know what you want to ask of me."

Sirius turned with a smile, "Oh," he said unsurprised, "tell me."

Dahlia laughed quietly, "You want me to stay here," she told him looking at his eyebrows raise, "and you are expecting me to put up a fight, however," she said her grin growing, "as much as I hate to disappoint you, I agree with you and Remus."

"You heard," Sirius said pulling her into him by her hand.

"You two aren't exactly sly when planning," she told him to his amusement. "Although we should inform Albus and get my things before I concede to your plan."

* * *

 _Author's note –_ Thank you all for sticking with me through this huge undertaking. I appreciate each and every one of you! I crave feedback and I can only get better with it and it makes me want to get new content up faster for you guys! Love you all!


	26. The Nightmare

**_Author's note –_** This week's chapter is coming sooner as I have contracted plague and will be out of commission for a bit, I will be back to posting I think the last chapter next week.

 **Shout outs –**

 **Guest reviewer –** THANK YOU! He hasn't proposed yet, haha, it will happen I promise.

 **paulaa90 –** You know I hadn't thought about that, but that is a great idea. I might use that at a later date. Indeed, I never liked the fact that Harry always felt so alone, he needs family around him.

 **bexyhunterrogers –** Thank you so much! I complete appreciate it! Sirius is one of mine too, their relationship has been such a joy to write.

 **FluffcakesAndLemonade –** Thank you for all the editing help! Love you!

 **hyosohnn21 –** Thank you my wonderful cousin for everything!

Thank you for following - **carl slater**

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

Albus did not argue with the logic of having Dahlia stay at the Hog's Head for the duration of the school year. All parties involved knew it was better this way to keep both her and Harry safe and hopefully the rest of the students and faculty. The transition was hard at first but Sirius made almost daily visits to the pub to see Dahlia and brought Harry with him. Nothing much interesting had happened since Barty was found, except one incident he had with Snape.

"You say he was missing ingredients for Polyjuice potion," Dahlia asked the wheels in her head were turning.

"Well two of them at least," Harry said taking a sip of his Butterbeer, his mind was elsewhere, most likely on what the third task would be. It was coming up quicker than they all realized.

"We should be getting back Harry," Sirius said quietly from the corner table. Harry nodded taking another gulp of the sweet drink before saying his goodbyes. Black stood putting his arms around the waist of the Ravenclaw, "I will be back soon little love," he whispered before kissing her jawline.

Dahlia's thoughtful face lightened at his words, "I know," she turned to face him throwing her arms around his neck, "I love you," she told him softly before kissing his lips.

He grinned into her mouth, "I love you," he said quietly once their mouths parted, his hands on the sides of her face, dark and intense eyes staring into hers hoping all of this would be over without tragedy and soon. "Remus," he said, his voice louder but he continued to stare into Dahlia's eyes for a moment before looking at the former professor, "keep her safe."

"You have my word," Lupin said getting closer taking Dahlia from him, his strong hands on her shoulders as Sirius and Harry left.

"This never gets easier does it Remus," Dahlia said quietly.

"I'm afraid not my dear assistant," he told her soothingly, "something bothering you?"

"Polyjuice potion," she said the wheels that stopped when saying goodbye to Sirius started again, "Snape is missing ingredients for Polyjuice potion. Remus you don't think…?" she looked at him hoping that there was some other potion that called for Boomslang skin and Lacewing flies.

Lupin took her face in trying to figure out if there was something, but he couldn't think of any other concoction that required both he shook his head as he spoke, "Perhaps whoever is stealing from Snape is the cause of all the chaos," he paused reading the fear on her face.

"If that's the case Remus, no one is safe and no one can be trusted."

The following months passed without so much of a whisper of anything ominous happening at school. Dahlia occasionally saw Hermione and Ron along with Harry and Sirius when the two had breaks from school. Final exams were winding down and the weather was getting warmer, however there was still a slight and disturbing chill that lingered in the air. It made Dahlia shiver any time she was outside. Something was coming, if it was Voldemort she wasn't certain, all she knew was that the smell of disaster was on the wind, she just hoped that the damage it would cause would be minimal.

School was done, exams over, and most of the students rejoiced that the end of another school year had been reached. It was the evening of June 23rd that Harry and Sirius along with Ron and Hermione had visited the pub for some levity before the next task of the Tournament. Although levity wasn't found. Harry was understandably nervous and it was felt throughout the tiny bar. The trio of Gryffindor students along with Sirius left a short time after nightfall as no celebration was going to be had. Sirius and Dahlia said their goodbyes they would soon be reunited at 12 Grimmauld Place, but that day seemed so far away.

That night Dumbledore's niece got no sleep and if she did it was fitful and filled with nightmarish visions of Peter, Death Eaters, and much worse than that Voldemort's snake like appearance haunted her eyes every time they closed. His stark white appearance with almost translucent skin, the tiny slits for nostrils, his sunken and almost glowing red eyes as he grinned. A sick and twisted grin that lit up his face in the most evil way possible. He moved methodically toward Dahlia and she was stuck where she stood. His long and sharp fingernails lightly scraped her arm, not causing pain but an involuntary shudder took over her petite frame as she stood unable to move from the wizard. He moved around her, circling her like prey.

His grin grew as he faced her once again grazing the side of her face with his hand, "My how you've grown," he said in a calm almost peaceful voice looking at her, "not just in age but beauty and power, Dumbledore has taught you well it seems," he said studying her face, "you look so much like her, pity she had to be destroyed."

Dahlia felt frozen where she stood, trying to figure out what he was telling her. Her light blue eyes wide with fear, the color in her irises was almost sheer as she looked at him.

"Come now, time with the dog shouldn't have dulled your keen mind that much," he said louder taunting her.

"You're…" she started to which he grinned again, "…my father…" the words she uttered were almost silent. The thought had crossed her mind several times that year but cementing it, even in a dream, made her weak. How? How was this possible? "No," she defied him, "Aberforth Dumbledore…"

"Is nothing more than a figurehead," the Dark Lord ranted moving closer to her again, "you will come home to me sweet Dahlia, it's only a matter of time," he whispered sending another almost violent shiver through her body.

The Ravenclaw dropped to the hard ground below her feeling the heat of anger racing through her veins as the pain of transformation started. "NO!" she screamed sitting up in her bed drenched in a cold sweat as she panted. Remus and Aberforth burst into the room as she started to sob knowing she was in her bed in her father's pub.

Remus left Dahlia and her father alone to make his way to the castle to get Sirius, he needed to know about this. As he made his way up to Hogwarts in the early morning hours he didn't know that Harry also had a dream about Voldemort and Sirius was trying to comfort him. Remus entered the castle only to be met by Albus.

"Is she alright," he asked the former professor.

Remus shook his head, "She is shaken and terrified," he told the Headmaster. Lupin paused, "You need to tell her the truth, and she suspects as well as Sirius, hiding the truth will no longer protect her or Harry, it could put them and those they love in grave danger." Lupin pleaded with Albus.

"How do you know," Dumbledore asked.

"It wasn't hard to put together, from what Dahlia told me about last summer when you told her about Dolohov, she and Sirius were both doubting it as I'm sure he came to you after what happened at the World Cup."

"He did," Albus said quietly, "I realize I should have told them, however call it fatherly nature wanting to protect her and by extension the man she loves," he admitted.

"I understand, I don't know what I would do in that situation myself so I cannot fault you Albus, we all want to keep her safe."

"What happened," Sirius said coming around the corner, his pulse racing seeing Remus and not Dahlia, he rushed to his friend's side.

"She…" he paused trying to find the right words for Sirius so he wouldn't worry any more than necessary, "had a dream that frightened her."

To both Dumbledore's and Lupin's surprise Sirius' shoulders dropped and a contemplative look crawled across his face, "Harry had a dream as well. Albus…" he turned to Dumbledore.

"Go, I'll get Harry to the task."

Remus and Sirius took off to the edge of the school before apparating back to the Hog's Head. Aberforth met them both letting them inside but not before he looked around making sure there was no one else in the vicinity. Dahlia was wrapped in a blanket sitting by the fire holding a tea cup just staring into the flames. Sirius went to her swiftly blocking the fire from her eye line. He took the cup from her setting it down, he looked at her and was met with this blank and empty stare like she hadn't even seen him.

He held her face gently, "Come back to me little love," he whispered.

Her eyes became present after a moment then tears overflowed onto her face as she sobbed into Sirius' chest falling down on her knees while he wrapped his arms around her. Dahlia cried shaking her head, "It can't be true," she said in a raspy voice.

"What can't be true," Sirius prodded softly.

"He's my father," her voice was harsh and unbelieving.

"Voldemort," Sirius said in a shocked whisper to which Dahlia nodded. "What happened in your dream," he asked quietly. Dahlia looked up at him with this petrified look on her face almost begging him silently to tell her it wasn't real. He faintly smiled smoothing her hair searching for something to say to her that could lessen this terrible shock but nothing was found. He pulled her into his chest again comforting her as best he could.

"He was in my dream, Voldemort," she started in a voice as small as a mouse, "we were in a graveyard I think, just the two of us. His face…" she trailed off shaking her head. "He touched me," she threw off the blanket and on her arm were faint but fresh and red scratches. Sirius examined her arm the look on his face was worry mixed with anger, "they don't hurt," she said meekly. Dahlia sniffed listening to Sirius' heartbeat as it steadied which managed to calm her somewhat. She started again her voice stronger this time, "He told me he was my father and that he was coming for me."

Sirius held her tighter, "Not while I'm around," he told her, "will you be up for the task later?"

Dahlia nodded into Sirius, "I should be there for Harry and Cedric whether I'm up for it or not."

Sirius chuckled quietly, "I'm sure they would understand why you couldn't attend," he told her running his fingers through her hair.

"I know, but I have a duty to them," she looked up at him, "I thought I was going to change again," she confessed.

Sirius nodded, "I am so sorry that I wasn't here Dahlia."

"There is nothing you need to apologize for Sirius," she paused contemplating the final task once more, "Whether I attend the task or not, something is going to happen tonight, I can feel it. That dream was so real, the scratches," she ran her fingers over the three pale red marks, "Harry had a dream too didn't he?"

"How did you know," Sirius asked.

"A feeling," she told him, "I need to be there Sirius, if nothing else to help protect him."

"Then get dressed little love," he told her with a kiss on her head, "I am not leaving your side again."

Dahlia got dressed in jeans and a long sleeved shirt, the ring Albus gave in her in place of her cameo on her index finger. Sirius had kept her cameo, he still didn't trust it, perhaps it was all for the best with all the strange and surreptitious activity. The air in the pub settled on her exposed skin sending chills all over her body, she started to question if her dream was actually prophetic and he was somehow coming back tonight. Just the thought of the Dark Lord returning made her knees weak causing Dahlia to grab onto the door of her room. Remus and Sirius both went to help her back up, Sirius was quicker supporting her out of the room.

She looked at the fear on his face, the lines in his handsome face becoming deeper with every breath he took, "Whatever happens Sirius," she told him, the courage that was in her voice surprised her and Black, "I love you," she looked into his intense and anxiety ridden eyes, "never forget that."

A smile played at his goateed mouth, "How could I ever forget that," he kissed her forehead, "I love you."

* * *

 _Author's note –_ I think I have just one more chapter, I might break it into two, I have some editing to do so we'll see. Thank you to all my readers, reviewers, followers, and those that have added as a favorite, means more to me than you will know! I would love to hear from all of you! You guys are awesome!


	27. The Third Task

**_Author's note_** – Hello lovelies! So I underestimated how many chapters are left, there are three, two after this one, so if you were looking for more story choo got it!

 ** _Shout outs –_**

 **bexyhunterrogers** – It wasn't but that happens a lot with Dumbledore, I do believe that he believes in hindsight more than foresight.

 **paulaa90** – She did, she and Sirius were contemplated that he was her father. I hope that you enjoy this and the next chapters.

Thank you for following – **AmalieAAA** and **lovingyouisbest**

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

Aberforth stayed behind to offer a safe place if needed while Sirius, Remus, and Dahlia made their way to the Quidditch pitch. They were met with loud and cheerful band music as they entered the arena. Albus met the trio nodding to Black and Lupin as they took their leave of Dahlia. Dumbledore's niece embraced Harry, he looked scared as he should be. The fog in the air wasn't just from the maze and all its inhabitants waiting to trip up the Champions. A hand was placed on Dahlia's shoulder with a firm grip and she jumped.

The teaching assistant turned to see Amos Diggory followed by Cedric, "Mr. Diggory," she said relieved turning her eyes to Cedric, "and Mr. Diggory."

Amos grinned at the girl, "Exciting day for a task, come on son," he nodded to Harry passing him and into the fanfare.

"Good luck Harry," Cedric said with a smile. He paused for a moment in front of Dahlia, "Thank you for everything this year Miss Dumbledore."

"I hardly did anything Cedric, but you're welcome. Go on before your dad does the task for you," they shared a laugh and to her surprise Harry laughed too.

Cedric smiled before entering the pitch to thunderous applause and cheers. The other two Champions entered with the leaders of their schools to which more cheers exploded from the crowd. Albus came up behind Potter and his niece placing an arm around each of them escorting them out on the pitch. More cheers erupted at their presence. Igor met the girl's eyes and that canine baring grin was carved onto his face once again. Dahlia moved her gaze from him to the crowd and found both Remus and Sirius in the second row next to Hermione and Ron. The lilac haired witch relaxed somewhat nudging Harry in that way. The boy brightened to see his godfather and friends. The teaching assistant put an arm around him as Albus went to the podium. He tried to open his mouth to speak but the cheering, singing, and band were too much for him to compete with.

Dumbledore raised his wand to his throat, "SILENCE!" The crowd calmed after a few moments then Albus started, "Earlier today Professor Moody placed the Tri-Wizard Cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position. Now as Mr. Diggory…" the crowd erupts in cheers for Cedric to which the handsome boy smiled and slightly blushed. Albus continued once the crowd calmed, "And Mr. Potter tied for first position they will be the first to enter the maze. Followed by Mr. Krum…" the Durmstrang crowd went wild with cheering, "…and then finally Miss Delacour. The first person to touch the cup will be the winner. I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter, if at any point should a contestant wish to withdraw from the task he or she need only to send up red sparks with their wand. Contestants, gather round." The four of them gathered around Dahlia stayed closest to the circle to listen in, "In the maze you'll find not dragons or creatures of the deep. Instead you'll face something more challenging. You see, people change in the maze. Oh find the cup if you can, but be very weary you could just lose yourself along the way."

The contestants nodded and took their positions in front of the four openings to the maze. Moody hobbled toward Dumbledore and Dahlia, "Champions! Prepare yourselves," he told them.

"On the count of three…one…" Albus barely got out the word one before Mr. Filch set off the cannon.

Cedric and Harry shared a look before they entered the high hedge maze. The opening closed after they entered.

"Dahlia," Albus said his face worn a look of apprehension, "if I could ask you to walk along the perimeter as well…"

The lilac haired witch looked at her uncle and nodded, "Of course Albus."

Mood took her under his arm going to their positions, "Well at least I'll have good company," she told Moody.

"Aye lass," he gave a smile walking toward the team tunnel.

"Dahlia," Sirius' voice called from behind the pair.

"One moment Alastor." She went to Sirius who wrapped her in his arms, "I know," she said softly, "but Harry, if anything happens I want to be the first one to him. And I'll be walking with Moody."

"I don't like it Dahlia," he said flatly, "but I see there is no changing your mind," she shook her head, "go please be safe and come back to me."

She leaned up to kiss him, "I will."

She walked back to Alastor and Sirius followed her, "Go on Dahlia, I'd like to have a word with Moody."

"Sirius," Alastor nodded as they watched Dahlia walk down the tunnel.

"Keep one eye on her and the magical one on Harry," he said sternly, "If anything happens to either of them," he looked Moody in the eyes, "you will answer to me."

Moody grunted, "Understood," before he hobbled after the teaching assistant.

Sirius watched him disappear and his shoulders sunk, but a hand found his right shoulder. Black turned to see Albus, "Come Sirius, let's worry about her together," he took the former convict under his arm walking him back to where the other staff along with Karkaroff and Madame Maxine were all nervously waiting.

Dahlia and Moody walked along the outside of the maze, the hazy mist that filled the structure poured over the high walls settling around the feet of the pair. Dahlia trained her eyes on the ground, the spell to cause the red sparks to appear would be heard too, almost like a firecracker. She was contemplating all that had transpired, the Goblet spitting out Harry's name, the dreams they seemed to share, the looming threat of something ominous, Barty's death, the disaster at the World Cup…it made her shiver pulling her arms around her.

"Something on your mind lass," Alastor asked his magical eye whirring around trying to find Potter. Once he touched the cup, then he could get her to the Dark Lord.

She shook her head, "Just everything," she tried to laugh but it failed and got caught in her throat.

"It'll be over soon," he said cajolingly.

They continued to walk for a few moments before red sparks and a popping sound were heard on the far west side of the maze. Moody and Dahlia were on the north side unable to get to the Champion.

"Was it Harry," she asked her voice filled with distress.

The eye whirred around in Moody's head, he shook his head, "No it was Fleur," he looked at Dahlia's face still riddled with worry, "She'll be fine, tougher than she looks."

Dumbledore's niece nodded as they continued down the north side of the maze. The anticipation that Moody felt getting Voldemort's daughter to him was starting to work its way outward, he was fidgeting with his fingers. He needed Harry to get to the cup soon, they were coming up to the second Portkey he had made, it was the fake cameo he crafted and hoped to replace Dahlia's real one. They turned the corner and there was the cameo, she would surely see it. Moody say Harry and Cedric both racing for the cup, now was as good a time as ever.

"Oh," Dahlia said looking at the shiny object less than a yard in front of her.

She bent down to pick it up and when she did she was transported to where the Dark Lord would be reborn. Moody grinned, all of the plan was falling into place, and Harry would be there soon. Alastor turned to get back to the pitch to wait.

* * *

 _Author's note – Thank you all so, so much for sticking with me and we're almost there! I would love to hear from all of you, love you guys so much!_


	28. The Dark Lord

**_Author's note_** – Well, it's here, the chapter that has been awaited. Dahlia and Harry meet Voldemort. I really want to know what you all think about it. There is one more chapter after this which I will upload next week and I will probably publish my Order of the Phoenix story after that.

 ** _Shout outs –_**

 **bexyhunterrogers** – Thank you and it is nerve wracking, I hope you enjoy it.

 **Raya Crouch** – Thank you! Missed you lady!

 **paulaa90** – I hope that you enjoy the way this plays out.

Thank you for adding as a favorite – **elizacatt**

Thank you for following – **Neese96**

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

Dahlia landed with a thud on the hard ground below her. The wet grass meeting her face. The lilac haired witch groaned pushing herself up on her knees, "Bloody hell," she looked at the cameo in front of her, "a Portkey," she questioned silently before taking in her surroundings. Her mouth dropped realizing she was in the graveyard of her dreams. She stood up to get a closer look at a very sinister looking statue when Harry and Cedric appeared right in front of her. "Harry," she ran to him.

"Dahlia," he and Cedric questioned.

"Are you boys ok," she asked hugging Potter then Diggory.

"Yeah, you?" Cedric asked to which Dahlia nodded. "Where are we?"

"I've been here before," Harry said offhandedly turning to Dahlia and she nodded.

"It's a Portkey," Cedric was studying the cup, "Harry, Dahlia the cup is a Portkey."

"Cedric, we need to get back to the cup," Harry said urgently grabbing Dahlia's hand turning her to the grave he was looking at.

It read Tom Riddle – 1905-1945. Dahlia looked at him with fear plain in her eyes. She turned to Cedric, "We need to leave, now! Get to the cup!"

Before either one of them could move, ropes wound themselves around Dahlia and pulled her to the ground. Harry howled in pain as Wormtail carrying a diminutive Voldemort emerged from the darkness. There was a large cauldron and a fire lit up underneath it once Peter came into view.

"Who are you? What do you want," Cedric demanded pointing his wand at them.

"Kill the spare," Voldemort scratched out.

"NO!" Dahlia screamed and tried in vain to free herself from the bonds as Pettigrew cast the Killing Curse.

Dumbledore's niece and Potter screamed as the curse propelled Cedric back killing him instantly as he landed on the hard ground with a sickening thud. The teaching assistant wept trying to turn to see Cedric but to no avail the Incarcerous curse she was hit with was strong and the ropes tightened every time she moved. The material of the rope biting into her skin as she struggled still, hoping to get out of the ever constricting rope. Harry was held by the wings of death on the Riddle's family grave, he was still screaming in pain, his scar was burning severely in the Dark Lord's presence.

Peter grinned at Harry before turning to Dahlia writhing on the ground, his grin dropped for a moment catching her eyes. He didn't know if it was fright at what Sirius and Dumbledore would do to him if he was ever caught or if he actually felt remorse for the poor girl.

"DO IT, NOW!" Voldemort ordered.

Pettigrew shook off his feeling as he worked the spell to bring back the Dark Lord to full power. He dropped the tiny and weak Voldemort into the cauldron, "Bone of the father, unwillingly given," he removed a bone from the family grave and threw it into the potion. He put away his wand and took out a dagger, "Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed," he sliced off his right hand into the brew. He yelped in pain before turning to Harry bound to the statue, "Blood of the enemy forcibly taken," he ripped Harry's sleeve to reveal his flesh before slicing his arm. He returned to the cauldron dropping the blood into the potion, "The Dark Lord shall rise again."

Wormtail dashed to his cover as the cauldron burst into flames and the body of Voldemort was suspended as it grew and reformed into the Voldemort that Dahlia had interacted with in her dream. The black smoke enveloped his body wrapping him in robes. He stood for a moment feeling the grass under his feet before he let out a laugh. He approached Peter, "My wand Wormtail," he asked, his voice was quiet, one would almost say soothing or smooth. Peter handed him the completely white wand, it matched his skin almost. "Hold out your arm," he asked.

Pettigrew had this look of rapture on his face, "Master," he said his voice nasally but full of gratitude, "Thank you Master," he extended out his right arm.

The Dark Lord sneers, "The other arm Wormtail," his voice was harsh and scratching as he scathed at his servant. Peter was taken back by this but handed Voldemort his left arm.

The Dark Lord grabbed it holding the tip of his want to the faded tattoo of the Dark Mark making it move and regain the rich black ink it once possessed. In the sky several dark clouds formed the Dark Mark slowly. The skull formed and its mouth gaped open as the snake protruded from the skull's open maw tying itself in a knot. Streaks of black smoke started to shoot out from the Dark Mark. Death Eaters. Dahlia stopped struggling and counted at least seven had come to witness the return of Voldemort, she wondered if Lucius would be among them. The teaching assistant tried to crane her neck to Harry but the ropes tightened again causing her to wince in pain. She was close to Cedric and could see his eyes open staring into nothing. It was the Killing Curse that killed Crouch, he was found in almost the same way.

Voldemort grinned wickedly as the Death Eaters surrounded him, "My friends," his voice was back to its soothing quality, and it gave Dahlia chills that was how he spoke in her dream, "thirteen years it's been, and yet you stand before me as though it were only yesterday. I confess myself," he paused and his posture altered from welcoming to tense and defensive, "disappointed," his tone changed again, it was still smooth but one wrong move from anyone could result in death. "Not one of you tried to find me," he walked to the closest Death Eater slashing at the mask on his face, "Crabbe," the man fell to the ground before the turning to the next, "Ah, McNair," he followed Crabbe falling to the ground, "Goyle," the third man fell before he turned to a fourth, "Not even you," he slashed at the mask, "Lucius."

Dahlia's fear had been realized, she was in this graveyard helpless and not able to get to Harry or a Portkey to get them out surrounded by Death Eaters, Peter, and the Dark Lord reborn. Lucius was on his knees staring at Voldemort, "My Lord," he started the velvet tone was just above a murmur, "Had I detected any sign or even a whisper of your whereabouts…"

"There were signs my slippery friend, and more than whispers," the Dark Lord scolded him.

Malfoy stood his eyes found Dumbledore's niece on the ground struggling and a slight smile crossed his face, "I assure you I never renounced the old ways," Lucius threw off the pointed hood, "The face I have been obliged to present each day since your…" he paused finding the right word as death wasn't true, "absence, that was my true mask."

"I returned," Peter said piping up for the first time since the Death Eaters were summoned.

"Out of fear," Voldemort hissed out at him and Pettigrew cowered before the Dark Lord, "not loyalty. Still you have proved yourself useful these past few months Wormtail." He waved his wand over Peter's missing hand giving him one made of silver.

"Thank you master," his voice was so thankful and full of reverence, "thank you."

The Dark Lord walked over by Cedric his eyes cast to his daughter still struggling against the bindings, he clucked his tongue a few times before stepping on the dead boy's face, "Oh, what a handsome boy, don't you agree Dahlia, such a shame," he picked up the slight girl off the ground grinning, "I told you that you would come to me."

"Don't touch them!" Harry yelled against the statue making Voldemort drop Dahlia with a thud.

She cried on the ground but he dropped her next to her wand, she continued to cry moving closer to the wand grabbing it with fingers. The feel of the wood hit her fingertips and she knew she could at least try and keep Harry safe from Voldemort. He was going to try and kill him, she had to push her anger down, and this was not the place to transform, not now. She blew out a silent and calming breath thinking of Sirius' words at the World Cup.

"Know where your heart lies, within my chest, take that and calm yourself," he said echoing in her head. The anger in her veins calmed and prepared to help Harry at any cost.

"Harry!" Voldemort turned to him, "I'd almost forgotten you were here. Standing on the bones of my father. I'd introduce you but word has it you're almost as famous as me these days. The boy who lived. How lies have fed your legend Harry. Shall I reveal what really happened that night thirteen years ago? Shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers?" He turned from Harry to his Death Eaters filling them in on what happened as well, "It was love. You see when dear sweet Lily Potter gave her life for her only son she provided the ultimate protection. I could not touch you. It was old magic," his voice got thoughtful, "something I should have foreseen. But no matter," he rushed to Harry once more, "Things have changed," the Dark Lord grinned evilly looking from Harry to Dahlia then back to the bound boy, "I can touch you now," he raised his arm and slowly almost torturously lowered a finger onto Harry's scar.

Once Voldemort hit Harry's skin he screamed and writhed in pain which the Dark Lord took great pleasure in. Dahlia tried once more in vain to struggle free of the ropes, she wasn't thinking it was all instinct to protect Harry, the anger bubbling in her blood again, "STOP IT!" she screamed to laughter of the Death Eaters surrounding her and Voldemort himself.

He removed his finger from Harry's scar still sickly smiling at his daughter before turning back to Potter, "Astonishing what a few drops of you blood will do eh Harry?" He waved his wand and the statue dropped the boy to the ground, "Pick up your wand Potter," he ordered. But Harry was struggling to his feet, "I said pick it up, get up! Get up!" Harry managed to get to his feet wand in hand, "You've been taught to duel I presume? First we bow to each other," Voldemort gave a slight bow but Harry didn't move, "Come now Harry the niceties must be observed, Dumbledore wouldn't want you to forget your manners now would he? And in front of his niece as well," he clucked his tongue once more mocking the boy, "I said bow!" He made Harry bow with a flick of his wand. This was the first time that Dahlia had seen his power first hand and he was indeed powerful and evil. Harry grunted in pain as his body wouldn't obey him as he was made to bow, "That's better, and now…Crucio!"

Harry screamed in pain thrashing about trying to rid himself of the extreme pain of the curse. Dahlia couldn't believe her eyes and couldn't help. The Dark Lord broke the curse only to try cast it again moments later but Dahlia was quicker, "Protego!" she shouted casting a shield charm deflecting the spell.

"Well," Voldemort said impressed, "wandless magic, you are much more powerful than I had hoped," he flew to the lilac haired witch, "I will deal with you momentarily my daughter," he grinned turning his sights back to Harry.

Harry thought quickly, "Expelliarmus," he shouted but Voldemort deflected it.

"Atta boy Harry, your parents would be proud. Especially your filthy muggle mother. I'm going to kill you Harry Potter. I'm going to destroy you," he leaned over Harry looking down at the boy, "After tonight no one will ever again question my powers. After tonight," he smiled, "if they speak of you they'll speak only of how you begged for death," he stood, "and I being a merciful lord obliged. Get up!" He ordered but then pulled Harry to his feet but Harry wriggled out of his grip and hid behind some tall tombstones. "Don't you turn your back on my Harry Potter! I want you to look at me when I kill you! I want to see the light leave your eyes!"

There was a moment, just a beat of silence before Harry stood revealing his hiding place. He looked almost calm as Dahlia saw him walk toward the Dark Lord, "Have it your way," he said his voice was steady and even, he almost reminded her of Sirius.

Wands were raised and Voldemort cast the Killing Curse and Harry tried to disarm him. The streams of magic met one another in the middle making the dark of the graveyard disappear. This bright light of green and red magic was almost brighter than daylight. Dahlia stared for a few minutes as the streams fought over which spell was more powerful both wands not wanting to give the advantage up as well was the wizards that wielded them. Then something came to her as her bindings tightened again.

"Dahlia," she scolded herself, "this is fifth year stuff, Emancipare," she whispered and the bindings fell away from her. She moved quietly to Cedric's body.

Then something happened, the red sparks of Harry stream hit the tip of Voldemort's wand and Cedric appeared, followed by an older man and then James and Lily Potter. She squinted her eyes unsure what she was seeing.

"Do nothing!" Voldemort ordered, "He is mine to finish! Mine!"

Then James spoke, "Harry when the connection is broken you must get the Portkey. We can linger for a moment to give you time but only for a moment, do you understand?"

Harry nodded then Cedric spoke, "Harry take my body back will you? Take my body back to my father."

"Let go," Lily told him, "Sweetheart you're ready. Let go! Let go!"

Harry let his wand drop as the four spirits flew at Voldemort giving Harry enough time to get to Cedric and Dahlia, "Accio," he pointed at the cup it flew into his hands and the three of them were gone in an instant.

The trio landed with a thud. Harry was on top of Cedric's body, his lifeless eyes gazing up at the sky. Dahlia was next to them the fall was hard enough that it caused her uncle's ring to dislodge from her finger lying only centimetres from her fingertips. Fanfare and cheering erupted seeing Harry and Cedric return with the cup. Dahlia was behind them hidden from the crowd. Harry was crying and hurt and Dahlia seemed to be unconscious.

* * *

 _Author's note – Thank you all for sticking with me for so long, one more chapter and we're done. When I updated next week I will let you all know when the next installment of this series will be published. Again I would love to hear from all of you! I love you all!_


	29. The Future

_**Author's note** _ – Ok, last chapter my friends! I will have the next story up next week either Monday or Tuesday. Not sure what to call it yet but be on the lookout if you want to read the continuation, you can follow me as an author to get the notification J

 _ **Shout outs –**_

 **ImsebastianstanButter –** Right? I love a good cliffhanger!

 **Raya Crouch –** Thank you and there will be I promise.

 _ **I want to give another shout out to all those that took the time to review, follow, or add this story as a favorite! I make ungodly noises every time I get a notification about my writing, it just makes me so happy. I appreciate every single one of you and if I could travel the world and hug you I certainly would. Thank you all so, so much from the bottom of my Sirius Black obsessed heart!**_

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

The music faded out as a scream broke through the din. The cheering turned to whispering questions as the scene below unfolded before the crowd. Sirius and Remus hopped up looking around trying to catch a glimpse of Dahlia. The pair pushed through the confused onlookers making their way to the field. Dahlia roused groggily propping herself up on her elbows and Sirius finally saw her moving hurriedly to her side, he picked her up moving her away from her uncle and Harry. She faded in and out in his arms for a moment then a spike of pain flooded her body causing an unearthly scream to rip from her mouth. It only brought the tension in the arena higher as the crowd was split between Dahlia and Harry. Once the scream quieted her hair began to turn black and her skin darkened. It would only be a matter of time before the change took hold of her, Sirius needed to get her away from all these people

"Remus," Sirius called taking Dahlia through the tunnel out of the pitch, hopefully they could get ahead of the change before she was too far gone. "Where's your ring little love," Sirius asked as Dahlia flailed in his arms trying to suppress the change to no avail. Her hair continuing to turn jet black, he could feel her ribs popping out of place, and the wings trying to find their way out the sharp points poking Sirius' arms as he carried her. It was happening much faster than at the World Cup.

"Sirius," Remus caught up to them when a flash bulb popped. Lupin turned to see a photographer from the Prophet had followed them getting a picture of Dahlia mid-change. Red, glowing, and fierce eyes, jet black hair overtaking the silver lilac, grey and ashen color moving across her skin, and her body morphing into the awful winged creature. Remus chased him away but the damage was done, that would be the headline for weeks to come.

"Dahlia," Sirius said holding her close to him even though she was fighting it every step of the way, clawing at his hands trying to bite him with the beak that was forming but failing several times.

Her eyes changed back for a moment, "Sirius," she pleaded her voice strained and weak, "the…" she tried to tell him to get her cameo but another unearthly scream ripped from her mouth echoing throughout the countryside.

"Sirius," Remus yelled over the commotion, "her cameo! Where is it?"

"In my left front pocket," the former convict yelled back at Lupin.

Remus dashed to his friend digging into the jacket pocket and found the cameo. He put it in Dahlia's hand closing it around the item. He hoped the charm would work but to be sure he thought putting her into a bewitched sleep that should stop the change until the charm has time to work. "Sirius," he said somewhat softly, "I need to put her to sleep."

"Do it!" Black agreed holding Dahlia as tight as he could, she was still fighting but the charm was working her hair was turning back to the silvery lilac shade and her skin was regaining its color.

Remus finished the spell, it was difficult but it worked. Dumbledore's niece went limp in Black's arms but she dropped the cameo. Sirius set her down on the wet grass placing the cameo in her hand again. The spell took a lot out of Lupin who had just gotten over the last full moon cycle. His breathing was labored and he was covered in sweat but it worked. He dropped on his hands on the cool grass and Sirius supported his friend.

"Thank you Remus," Sirius said softly, "I couldn't have helped her without you."

Albus and Snape came running up behind them seeing Dahlia on the ground slowly changing back from the winged creature. "Take her back to the castle, get her to Madame Pomfrey and stay with her, I don't think we're out of any danger yet."

Sirius nodded picking up the slight witch and to his surprise Severus helped up Lupin. The trio of wizards followed Dumbledore to the castle. Black held Dahlia tight to his chest as he sprinted to the castle, his only thought was getting her somewhere safe.

Once inside the infirmary Albus and Snape left to Moody's office as Harry had gone missing and the last person with him was the DADA professor. Sirius and Remus stayed behind. Sirius was too focused on Dahlia and knew Harry was in good hands with the Headmaster and Severus. Remus collapsed on a bed recovering from the incredibly intense spell he worked over Dahlia. The night stretched on and with it brought the fiend responsible for Dahlia and Harry's trauma, Barty Crouch Jr. He had disguised himself as Alastor Moody by way of Polyjuice Potion. He had been taken away to Azkaban after he confessed to his numerous crimes that year.

Dahlia recovered relatively quickly and the Bewitched Sleep charm was lifted once she had transformed fully back into herself. Her cameo, as it turns out, was not cursed or jinxed in anyway. Sirius bought her a new chain for it as a belated birthday present along with a mother of pearl hairpin with a lavender rose atop it. It was about a week later that all three schools were invited to the end of the year feast. Sirius kept close to her in that week to make sure there were no adverse effects of the spell Remus used or her near change. She seemed fine other than saddened that she lost a student and concerned for Harry. Potter was keeping to himself, even away from Sirius and Dumbledore, most likely trying to process what had happened.

The Great Hall had been decorated with tributes to Cedric Diggory. The young man died defending Harry and Dahlia and there was nothing that either of them could have done differently to save him. It broke Dahlia's heart, he was such a sweet and kind young man. He always had a smile and a kind word for everyone. The Hall was quiet, a few quiet sobs were heard but mostly quiet. Albus sat almost defeated in his seat in front of three schools and visitors. He opened his mouth several times but the words didn't come to him for some time.

He grabbed Dahlia's hand briefly before he stood she was the only other person to be sat in front of the students, "Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was, as you all know, exceptionally hard working, intricately fair minded, and most importantly a fierce, fierce friend. I think therefore you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered. By Lord Voldemort," he paused. There was a collective gasp from the students and some professors in attendance. Dahlia started to cry again as Albus continued, "The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this, but not to do so, I think, is an insult to his memory. Now the pain we all feel as this dreadful loss reminds me, reminds us that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events the bonds of friendship we made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain, you remember that and we will celebrate a boy who was kind and honest and brave and true right to the very end."

There were more that started to cry and it was hard to blame them. Cedric's murder was only the first of many to come. Voldemort was back, Dahlia and Harry had seen it with their own eyes. However Fudge was denying anything other than a tragic accident. It was honestly despicable. The fact that he was so blinded by pride and the illusion of safety to deny the Dark Lord's return even with irrefutable evidence. Even Barty Crouch Jr. was crowing that the Dark Lord had returned when questioned by Fudge but the Minister was denying it all the more. Despite the fact it was Barty Jr that aided the Dark Lord in his return by sending Potter to him. There was a supposed mishap at Azkaban and a Dementor preformed the Kiss on Barty Jr. before his statement could be recorded as fact. Most that knew what happened that night knew this was Fudge's doing, a way to keep those in the wizarding world calm and orderly.

Sirius was packing up after he had helped Dahlia with her things. He hadn't let her out of his sight since she returned from her encounter with Voldemort. They knew the truth, he was her father, he would be coming for her as well as Harry, it was just a matter of when. Albus stood in the doorway looking at the couple seeming so somber from the beginning of the school year.

"There are not enough words that I know that can express how deeply sorry I am for the danger I put both of you in unnecessarily."

Dahlia turned to her uncle embracing him, "There is no way that this could have been foreseen Uncle," there were tears in her eyes.

"Perhaps not my dear niece," he said trying to smile, "I assume you are headed to Grimmauld Place?"

"Yes, and the sooner the better," Sirius said throwing his bag on the now stripped bed.

"I was wondering if I may have a word with you Sirius." Albus asked still embracing Dahlia.

"Of course Albus," he took Dahlia from the Headmaster, "If you could gather Remus little love?"

She nodded, "I'll be back shortly."

After she left Albus moved into the room, "Have there been any adverse side effects from her change or the Bewitched Sleep?"

"No," Sirius shook his head, "however she's having nightmares, which after what she witnessed it was bound to happen. What are we going to do Albus?"

"I have sent owls to several contacts in the Ministry, I am resurrecting the Order of the Phoenix," he told Sirius. "I wondered since the headquarters for the Order no longer exist if it was possible to use Grimmauld Place?"

Sirius nodded a grin grew on his face, "More than possible. What are we telling Harry?"

"Nothing yet, I don't want to put him in more danger than he is already in."

"So, he's to stay with his aunt and uncle once more?" Black's voice turned somewhat sad.

Albus put a hand on his shoulder, "It's better for the time being, he can't be touched there and I would keep him at arm's length." Albus paused trying to find the right words to tell Sirius to deny Harry if he would ask to stay at Grimmauld Place over the summer.

"You want me to tell him he can't visit this summer," Sirius said, his voice sharp, at the unspoken request from the headmaster.

"Yes, he would be much safer in Little Whinging than with you and Dahlia," Albus said quietly, "Please inform Dahlia and Remus if you would."

"Yes Albus," he watched Dumbledore leave picking up his bag and making his way to the courtyard.

The students from all schools had already departed and said their goodbyes to everyone. He would write to Harry about the summer when he and Dahlia were home it was not how he wanted it, Harry was a part of his life and without him it felt like it wasn't full. The Order being resurrected meant more secrets and lies and keeping things from not only Harry but Dahlia as well. She should have been told that Voldemort was her father, they could have been better prepared for what happened this year, perhaps they could have avoided it. Sirius shook his head, the Dark Lord works best when his targets are vulnerable and alone, keeping Harry at arm's length would only make him ripe for Voldemort's schemes. Sirius was unsure to trust this course of action hoping that he could keep Harry close and safe. He met Remus and the teaching assistant in the courtyard. A smile played at his mouth, even for a fleeting moment he was incredibly happy that would spend the next three months mostly unfettered with the witch he loved.

* * *

 _Author's note – Thank you all one more time for keeping with me until the end of Book/Movie 4! Please take a moment to let me know what you thought of the chapter or the story in whole. I would love to hear from all of you!_


End file.
